Rise of a Dark Legend: The Tale of a Mew
by Lady Mew 123
Summary: Alexander was once a normal teenage human, until one day he met with the wrong person and was transformed via an ancient stone into a young female mew. Now she is attending the pokemon academy with her trainer Cassandria. What myseries will unravel?
1. The Discovery of Fate

My first fan-fiction here so open to any comments anyone might offer. This is intended to be a longer story so the first four chapters were uploaded together and I will add more with time. Since the story is centered upon a pokemon all dialogue between pokemon will utilize -Text written in here- style, and normal speech between humans to humans, or humans to pokemon, will utilize "Text written in here" style. Hope that you all enjoy the story.

-- Chapter 1: The Discovery --

The rain had been pouring for nearly an hour as Alexander, Catherine, and her little brother Henry all ran as fast as they could through Enchanted Forest and toward the nearest pokemon center in Lillycove city where the next gym for Alexander, and coordinator contest was for Catherine. The three had been traveling across the Felara Region together for nearly a year now, and the Felara league and Grand Festival were only three weeks away and each of the trainers still had one badge and ribbon left to win.

Covering her head with her backpack while they ran, Catherine turned slightly to Alexander, "You know we would have been there by now if you knew how to read a map!" she complained soaked from head to toe and quite upset. Nearly about to say something else she paused as they heard a crash from up ahead on the trail and ran in the direction of the sound wondering if anybody needed help or even to learn what had happened to create such a loud explosion.

Rushing out from a set of bushes, a young mew collided directly into Alexander and after shaking his head slightly he instantly teleported behind the trainer and poked his head out to observe the female poacher who had a dragonite charging a hyper beam in their direction. "Stay out of my way twerps!" she said coldly and motioned with her hand for the dragonite to release the hyper beam and causing Alexander to scoop the mew up into his arms and roll to the side along with his friends as the ray shot through the forest.

Making eye contact slightly with Catherine, he slipped a pokeball off his belt and released his and newly evolved salamance and watched her release the blastoise. "Whoever you are, we're not letting you lay one hand on this mew!" he said sharply and glanced down at the mew who was staring up at him in awe with quite a number of bruises from an earlier battle with the poacher. "Dragon breath, salamance!" he called while Catherine ordered a hydro pump, only to watch in surprise to them both as the dragonite took off to the skies avoiding both attacks and sending a hyper beam back at Blastious knocking it out cold in a single attack as Catherine rushed to its side.

"My client has offered quite a large sum for the capture of that mew, this is my last warning to leave while you can…" the poacher said with an almost bored expression while she fitted a strange metallic device to her wrist and shot it at the mew. Crystallizing before Alexander's eyes, the mew shifted into a frozen state and fell from his arm's rolling along the grass like a statue unable to move. The poacher tossing a small disk beneath the statue as a class capsule formed around it and several computer dials at the base while she motioned for an associate to retrieve the frozen mew.

"No way, Salamance use hyper beam!" he ordered in surprise and sent the associate diving to avoid the blast, although in the process dragonite saw an opening and retaliated with its own hyper beam sending the salamance into a nearby tree unconscious. Rushing to the side of his partner, Alexander and Catherine both failed to notice until it was too late and Henry called out the butterfree which the poacher had released and all three were caught in the sleep powder. Struggling to stay awake, the two managed to recall their dear pokemon to their pokeballs for a rest before the full effects took over and they fell asleep.


	2. The Laboratory Plots

Alexander was the last of the three to wake up several hours later, staring around a metallic room in part awe and terror as he released all three were locked in separate glass containers with their pokemon all off on a nearby table and out of reach. "W-Where are we?" he asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice as he looked up to see a mechanic arm moving ahead, while a strange glowing serum started to fill the tubes that lay above his and his friend's glass prisons which rapidly removed unbreakable.

The poacher laughed at the comment, "I'm glad to see you finally awake..." she said with a pause and a dark tone of voice while her eye's drifted to the stone in the center of the room which was creating the new glowing liquid rapidly filling the tubes. "Since you have seen too much already and are quite determined to ruin my plans, I've decided to include the three of you… That stone is known as the Millennia stone, and in legend it is claimed to be a gift of an ancient pokemon god who imbued it with the power to unite pokemon and humans as one. The three of you may be my first test subjects…" she said staring backwards slightly to one of the scientists in the room who nodded and lowered a switch which caused the capsule Henry was in to begin rapidly filling with the yellow liquid.

Pained screams echoed from the eight year old trapped inside as his skin felt as though it were burning, and his body melting away. The serum remaining in the tube nearly five minutes as Catherine and Alexander both watched in horror as the liquid slowly began to drain away through a series of grates in the bottom of the container. All the remained was the boy's clothes and a yellow pikachu poking its head out from under the pile with an expression of utter confusion and terror on its face as it caught a glimpse of its paws and let out a loud squeak. "P-Pii-ka-chuu?!" the small pokemon cried as it stared down at its body in shock and felt sparks brimming at its red cheek sacs where the electricity was stored.

"Excellent, the process works as planned, now let us observe what the Millennia stone had dictated you are to become?" the poacher asked with a hint of delight and motioned back to her assistant who threw a switch and the containers that Catherine and Alexander were in began to slowly fill with the liquid as well. One of the other assistants was beginning to run bio scans on the pikachu which revealed Henry to have become a pure pokemon, indistinguishable from other pikachu at all.

Slowly draining away the liquid in the other two containers, the one that Catherine was in had only a baby Charmander staring in horror at her reflection in the class. While the container that Alexander had been in held to the surprise of all the scientists, a young female mew who sat on the pile of clothes holding her tail slightly scared and also glaring angrily at the poacher when she observed what had happened to Catherine and her little brother Henry. "Mew?" the legendary asked staring at the Charmander uncertain whether it was Catherine or not, and widened her eye's slightly when the Charmander answered back in pokemon yet clearly that it was indeed her and wondering what they should do.

Listening to Catherine, the mew shifted her attention to the poacher who was smiling with an almost evil expression as she approached the glass container. "Most unexpected, although a welcome surprise, you see while you were all asleep I received a contact from another client also requesting a mew albeit at a lower price then my other client. With you I'll become quite wealthy, and your friends will be sold off at leisure to whatever buyer I can find…" she said with a smile and motioned for the Pikachu and Charmander to be released. And as she watched them race toward each other for comfort, she rapidly fired to bolts from her wrist weapon at the Charmander and Pikachu. Observing with delight as they slowly crystallized into a state of petrifaction similar to what had happened to that male mew, which now rested on a table at the other end of the room still frozen in time.

Tears forming in her eyes while she watched the scene, the small mew began to glow pink faintly as her psychic ripped throughout the laboratory uncontrolled. Researchers diving beneath desks to avoid all the falling debris and the shattered glass from laboratory equipment and containers while the mew released complete uncontrolled power in the area as a result of her emotions. A ripple of energy shooting towards the Millennia stone, knocking it to the ground in two halves which angered the poacher to no end as she undeterred by the falling debris fired a single bolt at the female mew who froze in fear as her body started to crystallize before her eyes.

"My clients are waiting, you will regret destroying the ancient gods gift for without it you will live the remainder of your life in that body, Miss Mew!" she laughed and tossed a disk beneath each of those statues and lectured her assistants as they carried the three new capsules to the table with the other mew placing them beside it carefully. Waiting until they were securely placed, the poacher narrowed her eyes angrily at the sight of the laboratory and the four small pokemon statues sitting on the table unable to move and only observe the world through motionless eyes.

"Inform the clients that both of their pokemon have been secured and are ready to be delivered and to have their money prepared, the rest of you begin cleaning up this mess at once. The money we will receive from those two mews will be enough to secure our well being for quite some time to come…" she announced in a cold voice which caused all her assistants to freeze in place and give her undivided attention. The sight of the laboratory in ruin, although none dared to even begin clearing away the debris until the poacher had left them to their work and finished delivering orders.

Drifting her attention to the remaining two captured pokemon statures the poacher turned back towards her assistants, "As for those Pikachu and Charmander siblings, find a client willing to purchase them both and remove them weakness from my presence… They will pay the price for their friend destroying my precious stone!" she laughed darkly as she moved to walk out from the room. Pausing as she stood in the doorway to stare with a deep loathing at the female mew trapped in stasis and with a saddened look immortalized in its expression until the crystallization was reversed by the controls on the capsule's base.


	3. The Prophecy Begins

Arriving in the control room the poacher activated the incoming message and grimaced at video-screen image of the Team Galaxy leader. "Is everything going as planned, Kierra?" he asked with his hands in typical folded position displaying his overwhelming presence and authority. The sight a bit intimidating at first for Kierra while she stiffened and saluted him slightly before easing her shoulders lightly, "I've just finished the initial phases of tests with the Millennia stone unearthed at the Sand Temple. The youngest of the three trainers captured was changed into a female Pikachu, his elder sister changed into a Charmander, and the final a strange teenage boy was changed into a female mew." She announced and lowered her eyes toward the ground slightly in a mix of shame and dread at what his response to her final news might reveal.

"However, the mew displayed extraordinary abilities and in the resulting psychic explosions, and Millennia stone was shattered although both the male and female mews have been secured in stasis and are awaiting the pick-ups…" she said bracing herself for the worst and well aware of the fact that he could have her be crushed by elite Galaxy members with a single command. The news souring the leaders expression slightly although when he noticed her tensed shoulders a soft laugh was heard over the intercom system, while the camera angle focused behind his seat to a preserved ancient stone with writing.

The ancient pokemon deity, Kaltros, wielder of all reality lies in eternal slumber. From the Millennia stones shall a rise the young queen to lead pokemon for all past and future. Only she may perceive the chamber of legendary Kaltros when the sun covers in darkness. The young queen in precious hours of need awakens the ancient sleeper, and the worlds shall descend into Chaos once more in his presence.

The leader quietly spoke, reading off the ancient prophecy unearthed at the temple of time, the writings that spoke of the ancient sleeper who controlled all of reality and pokemon. "The prophecy shall unfold, so keep an eye on the young female mew, for the time of the thousand year eclipse rapidly approaches and she shall willingly or not lead you to the tomb of Kaltros the sleeper. We may only have a single attempt this lifetime to awaken the ancient one, and I expect complete success from you Kierra, nothing less from my own flesh and blood dear daughter…" he spoke and nodded to her salute before ending the link and leaving the room in complete silence as before. Keirra breathed heavily while she leaned against the metal wall in relief that he had not been upset with her failure to maintain the security of the Millennia stone.

"Yes, father…" she quietly spoke to herself while she forced herself to concentrate on the moment at hand and be certain that the prophecy unfolded as was told in legend. The young naive mew would lead her and the rest of Team Galaxy to the chamber, and there the princess of all pokemon would awaken the sleeper, and bind his will to her own ambitions for eternity. Soon the world would be reshaped in her own images, and her father and all of humankind would submit before the unstoppable powers which she controlled, it was destiny foretold to her mother on the day of her birth that she would rise above all others. And now with her mother dead, she was the last who knew of and cherished that prophecy, dreaming of the day she would have the ability to watch her father squirm at her feet.

Watching out of the viewport as the two clients flew away in helicopters with their purchased mews; lady Keirra remained motionless lost in thought. "It was fate which brought that young trainer to my presence, and it is destiny that the Millennia stone transmuted him into a female mew. For now she has no idea even of her roles as princess of all pokemon or in the history of this world, and so I'll allow her to grow familiar with the new life which Prophecy has foretold. In time I'll manipulate her to my own final ends…" she said with a quiet tone of voice, a slight smile crossing her face as the helicopters disappeared from sight finally.


	4. A Mew and her Trainer

The transportation felt like an eternity for Alexander, who now wore a lovely thin pink collar with the tag name "Alexandria" engraved on a small golden plate hanging from her neck. Body still frozen entirely as a result of the effects of the strange device the pokemon hunter hand used upon her and her two friends with the revelation of the Millennia Stone's true abilities. Forced to watch helplessly as her encased capsule was moved, rather gently, off of the large carrier ship on a mobile display table and brought into a large house, or rather a mansion, where she was left alone staring helplessly at the closed doorway listening to the two voices on the other end.

"The mew has been delivered as request Mr. Richards… The set price was 2,000,000 poke-dollars, unless of course you would prefer that I sell her to one of the parents of one of the other young ladies who will be attending the academy with your dear daughter…?" the female pokemon hunter asked in a rather blunt and cold tone of voice figuring the requested price was quite minimal for the pleasure of owning the legendary mew. Although, she decided to exclude the crucial factor that Alexandria had formerly been a human and that she likely did not have any idea how to control her abilities, that little detail could be discovered after the sale had been finalized and she had received her money.

"Y-Yes Lady Keirra! I would do anything for my daughter Cassandra and with that pokemon she will rise to become the greatest trainer the world has ever known just like she has always dreamed of doing… Here is the money…" a deeper man's voice came from beyond the other side of the door sending a chill down the spine of the young mew that remained frozen in the petrified state. All that Alexandria could think of was trying to find a way out of this situation, of how to find and rescue her friends before that cruel and twisted pokemon hunter did anything awful to either one. However, all those fears faded to new ones as both massive wooden doors slowly began to open and a young girl, who could not have been older than seven or eight years old, stood at the doorway waving fair well to the kind lady walking away with the sealed brief-case containing millions.

Rushing to the display cart Alexandria rested upon the young girl examined the capsule for a relatively brief moment before lowering a switch which freed the young mew from the petrified state only to be scooped up into a soft adoring hug from the young girl. "Oh wow! When I asked daddy to find my first pokemon ever I never thought you would be so cute! My name is Cassandra…" she replied with a pause and set the rather confused mew down on the table to examine her lovely pink collar momentarily. "And your name is Alexandria… That's a really pretty name… Oh we're going to be the best of friends and tomorrow morning we will be going to stay at the academy for trainers…" she said with another pause while lightly picking Alexandria up this time and hugged her softly with affection only a young girl could have with her first pokemon. "It's the number one academy in the world and anyone who graduates is able to automatically attend the pokemon league… Though… Well I'm only in the age seven class I'm certain we will be the best partners ever…! Do you want to come and see my room and play for a little bit…?!" she asked finally and cradling the mew tenderly in her arm and tucked respectfully with her dress to her father who was standing in the door way watching his daughter proudly.

Alexandria was speechless and shook her head a bit while pushing slightly at the young girl holding her with what was in her opinion far too rough of a hug given her small size. -Let go of me! I'm a human not some starter pokemon!- she cried, unfortunately it only came out as "Mew! Mew Mew!" and Cassandra took the response as a yes and started to rather triumphantly make her way upstairs to her bedroom suite with her cherished first pokemon. Remembering to ask her butler along the way if he would be so kind as to bring herself and Alexandria a snack while they played, to which the butler smiled and nodded as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen commenting quietly to himself how nice it was to see his mistress so delighted with her first pokemon ever.


	5. An Awkward First Hour

Bursting into her bedroom lightly cradling the adorable little mew in her arm's lovingly, Cassandra set the rather confused Alexandria down on her soft bed with a pink and yellow pikachu patterned cotton blanket and pure white sheets. Rushing to her closet the seven year old girl opened it up revealing row after row of clothes of all colors and sizes, running a finger casually through before lightly pulling a pair of baby pink pajamas with a charmander pattern on both the top and bottom. Spinning around slightly with the pajamas held at neck level so the little mew could see, Cassandra smiled softly, "What do you think…?" she asked doing a slight ballerina twirl on her heels while still holding up her pajamas to model.

Convinced that the young human girl was strange before even being placed on the bed, Alexandria found herself staring at the massive bedroom in a state of awe. The dizzyingly cute patterns and colors a virtual assault on the poor mew while her eyes drifted about the room curiously, -what the heck have I got myself into now… She thinks I'm some kind of pet or something I bet…!- she spoke quietly to herself as she was directed back to Cassandra upon the child's request and simply blinked in astonishment. -You mean that you actually wear that thing?!- she asked in mew after a long pause and broke out into a fit of giggles for a brief moment until she caught the hurt expression from Cassandra and lowered her ear's sadly.

A deep red streak burning across Alexandria's face as she watched the child begin to change right in front of her which caused the young mew to instantly shut her eye's and bury her head beneath the soft whitish pillow completely embarrassed with the situation for obvious reasons. Squirming in surprise and mewling rather loudly a few moments later as she found herself being picked up in the air and hugged by Cassandra a few minutes later, a soft fabric brushing against her cheek as she looked up to see a charmander imprint nearly half her size which scared the poor pokemon half to death.

"Hey… Come on you don't need to be afraid Alexandria… Do you not like my pajama's…?" the child asked quietly petting her mew's head in an effort to calm the little creature down and was relieved that she was making some head way. A long pause followed and Alexandria was about to reply, still blushing a bit from having seen the human girl changing for even the half second before she had hidden beneath the soft white pillow. "Do you feel left out maybe…?" the child finally asked standing up and making her way over to the vanity mirror and using her free hand now holding Alexandria to casually explore the drawers until she produced a small pink ribbon and held it out before her mew proudly. "Do you want to wear this…?" she asked with a faint pause and set it down on the desk next to her pokemon curiously. Cassandra figured that since she loved dressing up, maybe girl pokemon did to? Besides, she thought the pink ribbon matched Alexandria's fur and baby blue large eyes perfectly.

Wrinkling her nose a bit at the sight of the ribbon, Alexandria stared up at her human with a perplexed and weirded out expression a half second before she whipped the ribbon off the desk with her tail, folded both of her arms, and turned her head away from Cassandra. -What does she think that I am? I'm supposed to be a boy, not some kind of cutesy girl!- she cried with tears beginning to slowly slide down her white cheek's. Unaware entirely that her human had picked up the ribbon by now and was clutching it lightly to her chest while tears slid down her cheeks watching her pokemon so cruelly reject her present, and now acting like she was ignoring her almost entirely. "I-I'm sorry… Y-You don't have to wear it if you don't want to… I only offered since I thought you would want to look cute and make a good impression for your first day at the academy tomorrow…" she replied quietly whipping away a few tears from her eye's and doing her best to be a big girl despite how hurt and inadequate she felt.

The awkward moment interrupted by a quiet series of knocks on the door, followed by it opening a crack and the butler poking his head in offering a tray of freshly prepared snacks for the young mistress and her pokemon. "Pardon my interruption misses Cassandra… The snack you requested in ready… Is something the matter…?" he asked noticing the tears in her eyes and was a bit suspicious when she shook her head faintly and the mew still sitting with her back turned on her trainer. Sighing quietly he nodded, "Very well then, I shall allow you to retire for the evening. Your father wishes to remind you that we will be departing for the academy at 9:00 am tomorrow and for you to have a good night sleep…" he replied quietly while he set the tray of assorted delicious foods on her study desk near the door and silently left without a word and leaving Cassandra and Alexandria in the room all alone once more without receiving a single glance from the mew, which in his opinion had a real attitude problem although he did not know the whole situation.


	6. Dreams of the Academy

Cassandra waited patiently for a brief moment for him to leave while she sadly stared down at her mew that remained sitting on the desk ignoring her entirely. "Maybe you're hungry…?" she asked quietly to herself as she got up and retrieved the bedtime snack off her study desk and carefully carried it back over to her vanity next to Alexandria and then sat down tenderly cupping her face in her palms. "You must be hungry so why not eat something…?" she offered quietly and offered the tray of pokemon food to Alexandria.

Shifting her position slightly on the desk to turn her nose up at the food, Alexandria struck her tongue out with disgust while gently clinging to her long tail shyly. -Leave me alone stupid…!- she mewled back and did her best to ignore the sight of the food which did actually smell quite delicious when she had managed to get over the fact that it was pokemon food at least. Hearing her stomach growling slightly only served to make resolve not to lower herself to that level all the harder to maintain. Nearly leaping out of her fur some minutes later when she was poked in the shoulder slightly and spun around to see the young girl holding on to the small pink ribbon up in front of her hopefully. A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face when she saw Cassandra's expression, -No way am I going to wear that thing…! Uh-uh no way!- the little mew protested in vain only to find the young human catching her paws lightly with one hand while starting to place the ribbon between her ears.

Quietly giggling while she did her best to make the ribbon look absolutely perfect, Cassandra figured that her mew was simply playing a game with her struggles. Holding Alexandria's paws gently with one hand while fastening the ribbon with the other, the young girl having a bit of troubles at first although several minutes later pulled away and smiled as she gestured to the mirror behind her mew. "There we go! You're look soo cute Alexandria…!" the child squealed with delight at the sight of her first pokemon wearing the adorable pink ribbon. She was certain all of the other girls at the academy tomorrow would agree entirely that her pokemon was the cutest in the whole wide world.

Grimacing at the site of herself in the mirror, Alexandria stuck out her tongue again and tried to paw the ribbon off her head only to find her arm's far too short which made her all the more frustrated. The sweet scents of the pokemon food calling her attention back towards her trainer, while she tried one final time to hopelessly remove the girly pink ribbon from behind her ear's and sighed as she scooted over to the dish with defeated dismay. -This could not possibly get any worse…- she said quietly and picked up one of the small round pellets in her paws and held it to her mouth where she licked it cautious to discern the taste, and was surprised that it actually tasted quite delicious and bite into the pellet hungrily.

Cassandra smiled at the sight of her pokemon enjoying the food and finished off her cookies before she leaned back in the chair and simply watched Alexandria enjoy the pokemon food. Waiting patiently for Alexandria to finish she smiled when her mew turned to look up at her, "See? That was not soo bad now was it?" she asked with a teasing tone of voice and stood up from the chair while she stretched her arm's a bit and scooped her mew up into her arms despite the protest and carried her over to the bed. "We should go to bed though… Tomorrow is going to be a big and exciting day and I just know that we will do well in the qualifying rounds…!" she commented happily while setting Alexandria down on the bed and snuggling in under the covers while tucking her pokemon in for the night.

Entire face burning with embarrassment while she was tucked in NEXT to her trainer, Alexandria nearly fainted while she listened to Cassandra talk about a qualifying round tomorrow. -Huh?! I can't battle… I don't even know the first thing about battling as a pokemon…- she complained with an alarmed voice which her trainer simply dismissed as pre-battle jitters and flicked the switch on her night lamp plunging the room into total darkness. -This whole thing just got a lot worse… Man… Why do I have to sleep next to her anyways…?!- the little mew complained and turned a bit to the side to make certain Cassandra was fast asleep before pulling herself free from the covers and made her way to the edge of the bed. Sitting at the foot staring down at the ground, which looked like quite a large fall due to her small size, Alexandria sighed and stared up at the closed window, the full moon, and the starry sky which lay beyond.

-If she makes me battle tomorrow I'm going to be pulverized by all those real pokemon… Looks like having to wear this stupid thing is going to be the least of my worries now…- she admitted quietly while vainly attempting to remove the girly pink ribbon with a soft sigh. Eyes drifting towards the alarm clock at the side of the bed which read 9:30 pm, -Eleven hours until she wakes up… Time to practice…- she spoke confidently and scrambled down the side of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Sky blue kitten-like eyes slowly starting to adjust to the darkness and it only took her a moment to realize how large everything in the room actually was which made her feel all the more insignificant. Walking over to a stuffed animal on the floor beneath the bed a bit, Alexandria sat down only a small block and began doing everything she was able to think of to activate even the slightest portion of her psychic abilities. It was going to be a long night indeed as the skies outside opened up, showering the earth in a mid-September rainstorm signaling the end to her first, and likely one of many, days spent as a mew.


	7. Massive Morning Makeover

Alexandria woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock and the rays of sunlight shining into the room from the large picture window near the spot on the floor she had collapsed last night in complete exhaustion and frustration. Her pinkish white fur nearly standing on end as the large pinkish blanket was accidentally tossed on her, covering her world in darkness while she could hear Cassandra complaining about how she had slept in and would never be ready in time. Struggling to free herself from beneath the covers, Alexandria was nearly on the verge of tears by the time she had freed herself and looked up onto the dresser, and alarm clock, to see that it was only 5:15 am in the morning. A small bead of sweat rolled down her face when she released how long her new trainer seriously intended to get ready for her first day at the academy. Terror overcoming her in an instant as she remembered the fabled preliminaries and how bad she was going to be pulverized if she did not think of some way to escape and soon.

Rushing to her closet tiredly the young child produced a stunning long rosary red summer dress with a white daisy pattern, and proceeded to change, tossing her pajamas towards her blanket and accidentally hitting Alexandria which she soon released when she heard the frustrated mewls. Lifting the pajamas bottom up off the ground she giggled quietly at the state of Alexandria's fur and tenderly scooper her up and set her down on the bed. "Awe what are you doing down there silly…?!" she teased innocently and continued to change into her dress and stretch with a long series of sleep yawns in-between. Today was the first day of the rest of her life as a trainer and she desperately wished to look the part and be accepted by all of the other junior students at the academy.

Watching Cassandra change with a hint of red blush across her face, Alexandria did her best to avoid making any eye contact and instead stared down at the ground nervously. The state of her fur looking almost like she had been through a tornado, although that was at the absolute bottom of her present list of priorities which included finding a way to return to normal and helping her friends who likely were in no better of a situation than herself. -Hmm… Maybe when she is not looking I can sneak away…- she said quietly to herself while occasionally looking up in confusion as Cassandra rushed about the room pulling open various drawers and closets searching for some unknown object. Tilting her head in confusion as the child found what she was after and quickly hid it behind her back as she went back over to the bed and sat down next to Alexandria tenderly petting her head.

"How about we fix that bed-head problem there…?" she asked adorably and produced a small brush from behind her back proudly and lightly picked the pink ribbon up off of the ground with a quiet sigh. "Do you not like me…?" she asked noticing the way her mew was acting towards her, and she set the brush and ribbon down on the bed and lay back staring up at the ceiling wishing she knew what she had done wrong to make her first pokemon dislike her so much. A long silenced followed before she sat up and picked up the brush to tenderly begin grooming Alexandria, much to the mew's distaste and constant squirming which proved to make the process quite a lot more difficult than it had to be in all honestly.


	8. Departing for the Academy

Cassandra smiled proudly as she stood up off the bed admiring the silky soft groomed fur of her mew and the pink ribbon resting between her ears adorably. "There! Now was that so bad…?" she asked a little bit hurt by how much effort she had put into something she figured Alexandria would be grateful for and then nearly screamed when she saw how much time she had spent grooming her mew. "Eek! I lost track of time I still need to get ready and eat…!" she complained rather loudly and ran over to her vanity where she began brushing her own long hair with one hand and searching her drawers for some hair clips with her other hand. All the while Alexandria sat there staring at her with an expression mixed with confusion, awkwardness, and discomfort while she tried to reach up and tug the ribbon off but soon remembered her paws were far too short to achieve such a relatively simple task.

Climbing down off the bed Alexandria mewled quietly upon her landing which had been a slightly longer drop than she had first expected. Shaking her head slightly she moved over to where Cassandra was and noticed a large ball which she attempted to climb upon only to roll off the other end which only peeked her instinctive kitten interests all the more as she bounded as the ball playfully unable to think of anything else to do since the bedroom door and window were both closed. "Man… How much time she can possibly need to get ready it's only 7:10 am…" she whined out of boredom and soon found out exactly how long nearly an hour later when Cassandra stood up happily and spun around slightly on the spot to model in her new summer dress and butterfree hairclips tying back her long hair behind her ears.

"How about we go and have breakfast…?" she offered bending down to scoop up her mew, and for the first time since they had met the two finally agreed upon one thing and Alexandria did not squirm too much beyond the obvious pride issues of having to be carried. At least she did not have to stay in a pokeball like most pokemon she thought gratefully, although that thought did provoke a slight amount of curiosity regarding what it felt like to be inside of a pokeball. Cautiously taking note of the passing walls while the two made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Alexandria was placed down on the table while her trainer took a seat next to her father who was reading the paper and having his breakfast.

"Good morning daddy!" the young girl announced happily to get his attention, although soon frowned a bit when he only looked up at her for a moment, nodded, and then returned to his paper. "He's always like that don't worry about him…" she whispered quietly to Alexandria who simply blinked with disbelief at how neglecting her father was towards from what she knew his only daughter. A part of her wanting to cheer her trainer up, although she also did not wish to become too involved with the child and when the food from the other night was placed before her, Alexandria made her decision on the spot and hungrily dug in while pausing briefly to ensure her trainer was not doing anything else weird.

Cassandra watched her mew eat happily for a brief moment before beginning to eat her own food which consisted of pancakes, bacon, and eggs all freshly prepared by the butler working over the stove. "After I eat do you think we could go a bit early…?" the child asked curiously looking towards her father and the butler, "I'd like to arrive before the entrance ceremony to see if any of my friends are there yet…?" she asked with a hint of sadness while she looked down at her mew. Noticing the time on the stove she did not require an answer and simply blushed at how long it had taken her to get ready and already knowing she was going to be late. Maybe if Alexandria had not gotten her fur so messed up she would have finished getting ready on time and could have arrived early, or at least on time for her big day. Sighing quietly, she did her best to eat as fast as she could and placed her dishes, and Alexandria's in the sink once they were both finished and then rushed to the front door to get ready since her father and butler had already told her they would be waiting in the car when she finished.

"Oh I'm so nervous… How about you…?" she asked staring over her knees, while she tied her shoe laces, at Alexandria who had followed her out her and was now sitting on the stairs with an almost melancholy expression on her face. A simple nod was all it took for Cassandra to drop the questions and without one more word she scooped her mew up into her arms lightly, stepped out the front door, and bolted towards the car which was already beginning to back-up out of the drive way. "Wait for me!" she hollered not quite certain if her father had forgotten about her again, he had done it in the past, and she did not want to be left behind when she was already running extremely late with it being a half-hour drive to the academy and the ceremony beginning in about twenty minutes. A beautiful start to a beautiful day she thought grimly as she reached the car and hopped into the car, softly setting Alexandria down on the seat and petting her head a bit much to the protest and mewls of the little mew to stop being treated like some type of ordinary pet.


	9. The Grand Ceremonies

In answer to the messages and reviews: No I do not have any designated number of chapters I will be writing, as it stands the group(s) are finally in place and the previous eight were primarily introductions to the story which will consist of likely a hundred chapters by time I'm finished. Only have the next 3-4 ones planned out so rest will come along with the flow, along with Alexandria possibly learning psychic talk. And now without further ado the 8th chapter in the series. Welcome to the Pokemon Academy!

--

The shining arches of the academy's numerous buildings slowly came into view as Alexandria, Cassandra, her father, and her butler slowly drove down the parkway nearly ten minutes late already for the ceremony. It took only a second or two when the car came to a stop for Cassandra to scoop her mew up into her arms lovingly and hop out of the car and rushing to her father's side to give him a farewell hug and kiss with her free arm. "Wish me luck daddy… Promise you'll come visit once I'm all settled in alright…?" she asked expectantly and took a step back, waiting for her father's approving nod, smile, and hug in return before she dashed off down the sidewalk towards the auditorium she has seen during the exhibit a month ago for all new trainers. "Have my stuff brought to my room… Goodbye daddy…!" she called over her shoulder before staring down at Alexandria with an excited smile as the grand auditorium slowly came into view. They were finally here and the young girl for once could not have been any more excited about the rest of her day and all the friends she planned to make while showing off her new adorable pokemon to everyone.

Raising her ear's in alarm slightly as she was scooped up off the seat, Alexandria squirmed her utmost in the arms of the young girl who was an absolute giant to her now. Soon learning it was futile she collapsed in a depressed ball in Cassandra's arm's while she dreadfully watched the academy gates closing behind the departing automobile leaving her trapped with this overly cheerful little girl. -You are a dork!- she mewled quietly in a defeated tone of voice which only received a slightly confused look from the young child while she ran towards the auditorium doors. -Oh yah… She cannot even understand me… Hmm I wonder if any of the other pokemon will be able too…?- she quietly thought aloud seeing no point in bothering to hide her thoughts when she was the only person for miles who would understand herself.

Rushing into the auditorium, the young child paused briefly remembering the direction to the largest gymnasium and made her way there, quietly opening the door a crack with heart throbbing rapidly since she was positive she would be penalized for showing up late on the first day. Relieved that nobody had appeared to notice her she quietly slipped in and crept to the back of the rows of chairs where she took a seat next to a group of boys on the edge. Resting Alexandria on her lap high enough so her mew would be able to see the events as the academy director slowly began introducing the teachers one by one and what they would do throughout the course of the year for the students.

The procession as boring as could be expected from an academy for wealthy, or gifted, trainers and nearly an hour later the director returned to the podium to address her students. "So in conclusion, we urge you all to come to us should you be having any difficulties and treat us more like your friends than your mentors. Now that said, the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year students may all be dismissed to begin unpacking or enjoying the remainder of the day off before classes resume tomorrow at 8 am. As for the first years, we at Song Wood Academy have a tradition to allow all first years to complete in a pre-liminary pokemon battle tournament to determine choice of rooms at the dormitory you will all be staying at for the remainder of the year."

She announced before turning around to see a slide-projector lowering behind her which displayed one-hundred and twenty-eight first year student names and their pairings. The sections divided into sixty-four girls on the left, and sixty-four boys on the right with the winner from each section battling at the very end for an unknown prize since the dormitories were not co-ed. "Please locate your names on the chart and the number of the person you will be battling in the first round. Obviously, the further you progress the better your room choice will be so we encourage you all to do your best since these rounds will also be used for determining your class rankings for the beginning of the year's class's tomorrow morning. Good luck and may the best man, or lady, win the end prize!" she concluded and the auditorium which now consists of only the first years broke out into applause while they busily began scanning the list for their match-up.

Several of the boys sitting beside Cassandra and Alexandria began laughing and pointing to the final end of the ladder which would be the only mixed match in the tournament. "No way will a girl win… I'll bet you a weeks worth of vouchers at the Canteen that Martin will win the whole thing…" one of the boys teased quietly poking at one of the other boys who snapped back at him angrily before eagerly accepting the bet since he knew exactly who was going to finish. The youngest brother of the academy's top upperclassmen and likely the most talented out of all the first year trainers combined with a pokemon like the one he had. A small hint of blush crossing the first boy's face when he noticed the young girl was staring at him and he anxiously stood up, removed a pokeball from his belt and made his way out of the auditorium towards the field he has been assigned to have his first pokemon battle ever upon.

Scanning the list Cassandra giggled quietly as she looked down at Alexandria and adjusted the long pink ribbon in an adoring way. "Looks like we have the Rainforest field… You should have no problem winning in that field Alexandria!" she exclaimed happily and softly picked her mew up before heading to the front door to ask for directions to the stadium. Observing the slightly fear-stricken expression on her mew's face as she carried her out of the auditorium with the directions, she figured it was simply a case of pre-battle jitters and she hoped that she would do an alright job as a trainer. It was not like she and Alexandria has practiced at all last night so she figured it would be a learning experience for them both, but with the best room on campus on the line losing was not an option she thought with an excited squeal.

Watching the scenery pass, Alexandria pulled the edges of her ribbon down over her face in anxiety while her heart beat rapidly, slowly counting down what she figured would be the rest of her life. Not only had she stayed up nearly the entire night training and was entirely exhausted, she also has not made a single success all night and figured that today was simply a punishment from the pokegods for something she had done in the past she was not aware of at all. And for the first time in her whole life, she wondered if maybe not all pokemon enjoyed battling and that maybe she had made a mistake all her years as a trainer. -At least she does not have me inside a pokeball… Yet anyways… How in the world am I going to get myself out of this anyways…?- she asked quietly to herself, although nearly leapt out of her fur, as the Pikachu resting on the shoulder of the girl beside them twitched an ear and asked what she was talking about.

-Y-You mean you can understand what I'm saying…?!- Alexandria asked with a bit of disbelief while she shifted slightly in her trainers arm's to face the Pikachu with a look of complete awe. -Of course I can silly, why would I not be able to…?- the Pikachu asked scratching at her ear slightly in confusion while both of their trainers walked through the glass doors of Field D which encompassed the grass, plain, rainforest, rocky, mountain, and other natural easily maintained fields. The sweet scents of the various fields filling the air and soothing Alexandria a bit from the impending demise she new soon approached, -It's nothing…- she replied quietly with a faint smile. All her life she had wanted to be able to understand pokemon, and now it would appear that she was about to get a crash course in battling, and she hoped that whoever she got as her first, and likely only, opponent would be nice enough to go easy on her despite their trainers.

The two trainers, alongside six others selected to have their first battle on the Rainforest field, stood at the doorway to the field. All of the four girls staring at the field with an almost unnerved expression, feelings which far differed from the boys who were teasingly shoving one another and boasting about how they were going to destroy each other in the tournament. "Let's all do our best… Win or lose we can all stay friends after our matches today…" the youngest of the four girls commented shyly to the other three, and stood a step back for fear that she had overstepped her boundaries as a competitor. The other three, which included Cassandra looked at each other for a brief moment, then turned to their youngest member and all smiled with a nod of their heads as they began to introduce themselves to lighten the mood. As time passed, the anxiety for poor Alexandria only increased as she gulped at the massive field and tall trainer platforms which rose high above the landscaped trees and tall murky grasses she figured might be able to hide her for a little while before she received the unavoidable beating from whoever she had to battle. Today was going to be only the first of many nightmares for Alexadnria if she did not find a way to return to normal soon.


	10. Battle: The Rainy Field

Alexandria stood staring blankly at the wide expanses of the battle field she would be competing on within the next hour. Quietly eavesdropping on her trainer's discussion with the other two girls regarding the upcoming matches and other girly things which simply caused her to roll her eye's with boredom. Observing the layout of the field in mental preparation only a former champion trainer would have had the skill to do, her final conclusion being that she could avoid a few attacks with the terrain although the stalling would only serve to prevent the unavoidable beating(s) a few moments longer.

Looking over at the younger Pikachu standing beside her, who she had been speaking with earlier, she tried to force a smile in an effort to relieve in her own anxiety. -Hey… This might be a little strange, but I've never battled before, so if we do battle each other is their any chance you would go easy on me…?- she asked with a faint red streak flush across her white fur with embarrassment. Aware that she sounded like she was pleading for mercy or something, she looked down at the ground after she noticed the strange look the Pikachu was giving her after processing the request.

Uncertain whether the mew was making fun of her or something, the Pikachu has an almost hurt expression and nervously played with her tail with both of her tiny yellow paws while a long pause followed. -What are you talking about…?- the Pikachu began with a slightly confused tone of voice, -Every Pokémon I've ever met has known how to battle, I'm sure you'll do fine… I'm the one who should be asking you to go easy on me… It's not like your some kind of a weak human after all, you're a mew!- she added in after a pause while she observed the elder mew enviously staring down at the ground. It had to be a twisted joke or something, there was no way a mew could be that weak.

Grimacing slightly when she heard the response, Alexandria anxiously began to play with the edge of her ribbon with one paw. -Oh yah right… Suppose it should be kind of the other way around…- she replied shyly and felt nearly on the verge of tears. She did not know how to explain her situation to anyone, let alone hoping that they would actually believe she used to be a human trainer. The story sounded fairly far-fetched to her and she was the one living every terrifying moment of being a small little Pokémon in a new and giant world. -Hey! How about I throw the match if we get each other…?!- she said with a hint of enthusiasm, -That way you can impress your trainer and everyone else!- she offered extending a small white paw in friendship but was surprised to receive a mild electric shock of protest from the strange little Pikachu.

Narrowing her eye's angrily at Alexandria, the Pikachu send a lightly powered shock to the mew's paw and watched her cringe back in alarm. -Hmph! I'm not scared of you and I defiantly do not need YOUR help to win a match… Just for that I'm going to make sure I win the first match so I can battle, and beat, you in the second rounds…!- the Pikachu cried and scurried up to her trainer and tugged at the edge of the dress until she was picked up, at which point she turned and stubbornly poked her tongue out at the mew. An action she soon regretted when she observed the clearly confused and slightly hurt look on the mew's face, and realized she had probably just shortened her lifespan by picking a fight with a legendary Pokémon. What the heck had she been thinking anyways?!

Alexandria stared up at the Pikachu with a mix of complete confusion at her reaction, and also a bit of fear if she had to go up against the small mouse in the second round. -Wait, you mean you and I are not…- she questioned aloud, only to be interrupted by one of the tournament coordinators, and first-year instructor, who are appeared the children with a small clipboard under her arm. "Alright everyone, to begin with we would like to have both Cassandra and Madeline battle on the field first, then Emily and Margret section. The winner of those two matches will complete and then it will be the boys turn, is that understood everybody…?" she asked quietly eyeing the four girls in particular who all appeared to be quite nervous about what was, in many of their cases, their first battles.

Cassandra thought for a moment remembering all the other girls' names and then turned to the youngest one, "Suppose we are up first then… No matter what happens lets try to stay friends afterwards alright Madeline…?" she asked with a smile and lifted Alexandria up into her arms while offering a hand in friendship out to the younger girl who accepted it with an eager and cheerful smile. "At least we're both first timers…" Madeline added in shyly which sent a spray of relief through Alexandria, at least until she remembered it was not the trainer but her Pokémon that she was about to be forced into battle against.

The coordinator noted the friendship between the two first-year students and smile as she gestured with her free hand towards the two white podiums which lowered to the ground as the two girls looked at each other once last time, smiled and bowed slightly, and ran up to their designated trainer platforms which slowly began to rise up sensing the weight a few moments later. Alexandria slowly and cautiously dragging her feet a bit below the platform where her trainer stood, and swallowed deeply while she nervously watched all the way across the field to see what type of Pokémon she would be against.


	11. Arising Academy Stars

Announcement speakers introduced the two trainers, as a scoreboard lit of displaying the picture of each girl with one blank space beside their name which representing the chosen trainer's Pokémon along with a five minute timer in the center. The stands were starting to fill with young students from all across the academy, including a couple of the seniors who were eager to see the first battle of a brand new year. Several of the younger boys in the stands were making teasing jokes about both trainers, and strutting around the stands making clearly sexist comments and jokes until they were silenced by two elder boys and their girlfriends who stared disapprovingly at the antics of the children.

Madeline simply smiled at all the attention their match had attracted and carefully lifted a small pokeball off her trainers' belt and kissed it for good luck. "Alright, let's give it out best try Slasher!" she called and tossed the small red and white ball down to the ground which opened in a ray of light revealing a green insect warrior with twin sickle hands. An applause from the crowd broke out, while poor Alexandria's fur nearly stood on end as she realized her opponent was to be the virtually deadly insect warrior Scyther, -Oh man this is not good!- she said quietly to herself and stared up at her trainer pleadingly for her to throw in the towel before anything really bad happened. After all, it was the duty of a trainer to protect her Pokémon, and right about now she felt she badly needed protection.

Cassandra smiled with delight at seeing the Scyther and looked up at her opponent, "Oh wow your Scyther looks incredible Madeline!" she complemented excitedly and looked down at her little mew who looked more nervous than anything else, and it was her job to cheer and lead her Pokémon on to victory. "Alexandria, it's a grass type Pokémon, so if you keep your distance and use fire attacks we will win for sure… Let's start things out with an ember!" she ordered and watched her Pokémon first excitedly, then in confusion as Alexandria simply stood there nearly on the verge of tears.

Watching the two, Madeline grinned with delight, "Looks like you and your mew still have a lot of practice to do, Slasher let's start this battle off with your cut!" she ordered and observed the Scyther nod in agreement and start flying directly at the little mew. The approaching Pokémon sending a wave of terror down Alexandria's spine as she nearly dodged the attack by ducking and rolling to the ground just in time to watch one or two pieces of raised fur from her head begin failing to the ground. -Hey! That's dangerous; can't we work this out peacefully…?!- she asked just in time to see the Scyther swinging it's blades towards her a second time, forcing her to leap behind a tree which was severed partially from the impact of the cut and causing Alexandria's fur to stand on end. -He is going to kill me!- she cried as she scrambled to her feet and started to turn tail and run, which resulted in disapproving shouts from the audience and confusion in both trainers.

The two girls watching in awe as the Scyther literally chased the little mew across the field, slashing down trees which got in its path, and both sighed at the cowardly actions of Alexandria towards what was clearly the mews first battle. "This has gone on long enough! Slasher finish that mew off with your quick attack followed by a slash!" ordered the young girl and watched the Scyther burst off around the tree, cutting the little mew off in her tracks and slashing straight down towards her head angrily at being humiliated in this way for so long by the pathetic excuse for a legendary.

Alarmed when she ran around the next tree to see the Scyther, poor Alexandria tried to turn but tripped on the moist leaves of the rainforest field and closed her eyes in terror as the twin blades slashed down towards her, gleaming in the stadium spotlights. Although, after failing to feel the impact nearly two seconds later, which had felt like an eternity, the little mew cautiously opened her eyes in confusion to observe a faint pinkish-white glow surrounding the Scyther's blades. Moving a paw back slightly in fear, the blades moved an inch closer to her, while she felt an almost dizzying sensation as she lifted a paw in the air to watch the Scyther follow the motions of her paw.

The audience cheered as the Scyther floated mid-air for a long pause, Alexandria beyond confused as she moved her paw faintly side to side as the dizzying sensation grew heavier and finally began to wobble slightly in place. Closing her eye's she focused on the auras she could sense from the Scyther, the presence which had suddenly become crystal clear as she concentrated on pressing against the Scyther and snapped her eyes opened nearly a second later as she heard a loud crash on the other side of the arena. The Scyther having been slammed into the far arena wall, partially denting it, shook its head with pure anger and began rushing towards Alexandria again with lethal blades ready to strike. Closing her eyes a second time she focused on the Scyther, mixed with fear, curiosity, and pure instinct she wrapped her mind around the insect Pokémon and captured it in another brief psychic which sent it flying into the base of the opponents trainer platform unconscious.

Opening her eye's slightly as she heard the crowd brake out into applause, Alexandria simply stood on the field in complete confusion, -I won…?- she asked quietly to herself as Cassandra waited for the platform to lower and rushed to her Pokémon, just in time to see Alexandria collapsing from mental strain and the awkward dizzying sensation which had resulted from the psychic. "Oh you did wonderful sweetie!" the young trainer praised as she listened to the cheers from the crowd and watched the scoreboard display her name with large green lettering below to display WINNER. Softly picking her mew up with a mix of alarm and praise for a job well done, she noticed the exhausted expression and gave a soft sigh figuring that it may not have been the most orthodox way to win a match, but it was a win all the same and the first of what she hoped would be many others today.

The announcement system crackling for a brief moment before, "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The first matches winner is Cassandra and her incredible little mew Alexandria!" the speaker paused to listen to one last final out-roar from the crowd before gaining attention again and continuing. "We will be taking a brief twenty minute intermission for field repairs, and then our next competitors Emily and Margret will get to show their skills on the field!" the coordinator included before placing the microphone back in the holder and only to examine the victor and her Pokémon.

The examination only took several seconds of observation before she smiled, "She is just tired from the match, she should be feeling fine before your next match and good luck… In my ten years teaching here I don't think I've ever seen an audience that enthusiastic so you should both be proud…" the instructor said quietly to which Cassandra responded only with a brief nodding of her head, "I am proud of her…" and tenderly hugging her mew while using her free hand to straighten the long pink ribbon which had become a little messed up when Alexandria had fallen during the match. She was a bit frightened of what the next matches might hold, although she was confident with a little practice she and Alexandria could go really far in the tournament. The nearly unanimous from the student body she observed in the stands did also serve to raise her confident levels a bit although for the time being all that she cared about was helping Alexandria feel better.


	12. Unwelcome Popularity

In answer to the most recent comments: Yes I will be continuing it and aiming for at least 1-2 chapters per week depending on time allowances. And yes Alexandria is aware she is female now which would be fairly difficult not to notice, although I figured being a pokemon would be more of a shock to her at the moment, although I can devote this chapter to those reactions if you would like. Suppose its better sooner then later. Lastly, all pokemon speech will not be _italicized_ as requested. Enjoy chapter 12 everyone.

--

Alexandria lay dizzily in her trainer's arms while they sat down in the bleachers watching the next battle unfold between she Pikachu she had met earlier, and a Charmander who appeared to be well trained. The strange sensation she had felt during the battle beginning to wear off by now, although her body was still fairly drained while she sat up slightly to have a better view. Quietly purring without realizing it while her trainer softly pet her head, and despite the fact she would never admit it, being pet did feel quite good, that was to say after she had gotten over the reason why she was being pet among other highly embarrassing moments, sensations, and feelings change had shown her already in two days.

A couple of the other trainer's pokemon seated around Cassandra and Alexandria, including an Eevee and well-groomed Vulpix, had gathered around the two victors while their trainer's praised Cassandra on being the victor and having such an adorable, yet powerful, pokemon. "_Yey! She is awake!"_ the Eevee barked in delight while he wagged his tail happily and sat on the bleacher row directly below Alexandria and stared up awkwardly at the lovely little mew. "_Man you're as strong as you are cute… Your name is Alexandria right…?_" the Vulpix asked without really giving her a moment to respond, "_My name is Cinder… Do you maybe want to go and play, or something, alone after the matches are all done…?_" he asked curiously in an effort to gain a little bit of attention from the lovely mew. His face grinning widely when he noticed the deep streak of blush crossing her face upon hearing his comment, to which he figured, showed her interest.

Mystified that these other two pokemon were talking to her, and that she could actually understand exactly what they were saying, was truly odd for Alexandria while she rested in her trainer's lap partially watching the second match unfold below. Relieved that she was in the stands in time, as opposed to being down there on the field where she had learned first hand it was a whole lot more dangerous. She smiled faintly at the younger Eevee, although that was short lived as her face nearly turned red with embarrassment when she heard the Vulpix's comment and instantly stared down at the feet shyly. "_Well I um… Well… You see…_" she stuttered completely speechless and entirely uncertain how a normal female pokemon might handle a situation like this, without hurting his feelings or making herself look like a complete idiot, not that she had not done a good enough job of that during her match even if she had won.

The Vulpix barked happily while he listened to her stuttering, and taking it as a sign of her agreement he wagged his tail proudly while a few of the other males glared at him spitefully. "_Yippi! Miss Alexandria likes me!_" he cheered happily, only to be tackled by the Sandshrew who took great pleasure in pinning him down while proudly staring up at Alexandria while the rest of the pokemon broke out in cheers. Nearly a dozen males, and three of the female pokemon were crowding around the little mew by now, the females all a little bit envious of all the attention the mew was receiving from the boys, and it made them want to win their next matches all the more. "_We want to play too…!_" nearly all the males cried in unisen which only served to make poor Alexandria blush all the more and wish she could just go invisible.

A female Pidgy narrowed her eyes slightly at the boys, and in particular the Taillow she had shown some interest in after watching his match, sent a Gust right at the Taillow and the group of males nearby him to make them all be quiet. "_You boys are all soo lame! She clearly does not want anything to do with you all, and why would she when she is a legendary and we're all just normals…?_" the Pidgy chirped mainly out of envy towards the mew and all the attention she was receiving. Honestly, who would have thought everyone would have gone this insane over one pretty face, who was not even interested at that, they should all start paying more attention to her she figured smugly. After all, realistically what were the chances any of those silly boys had with a mew, especially when that human boy and Storm would be winning the whole thing regardless of how hard any of them tried to win it was simply natural.

Rapidly shaking his head angrily, the male Chimchar retaliated with an Ember aimed at the Pidgy which made her screech in alarm and fly upwards causing many of the males, and a few of the females, to laugh and return to speaking with Alexandria and entirely ignoring the Pidgy. "_Ignore the drama-queen… She is only jealous you won your first match and she lost! Besides, you don't really look down on us all because were not like you, do you Miss Alexandria?_" he asked quietly and nearly everyone silenced upon hearing the question since they all had been wondering the same thing not that she would have been wrong to say that she might a little bit. Compared to her they were all worthless and weak, but that still did not stop a number of the males from trying to be friends, or maybe even more, with her since she was the loveliest pokemon any of them had ever seen. The fact she might beat that cocky and know-it-all Storm only made them love her all the more in addition to her sweet, shy, and friendly personality which enthralled them all.

"_Hmm… Well… It's not that… I'm just really tired so I think I might take a nap after the matches…And yes my name is Alexande… Alexandria…_" she replied quietly while she nervously played with the edge of the ribbon and silently wishing they would all simply leave her alone. "_Besides… I'm not really interested in anything but friends here…_" she added in under her breath. The very idea that these males all thought she was cute was a bit unnerving given she had been a male human a few days ago, although having them act like love-sick animals towards her simply made her blush all the more out of embarrassment. Up until now she had thought that having to be a pokemon was the worst part of this whole ordeal, but now that she had boys flirting with her she was beginning to wish the Scyther had simply put her out of her misery.

Cassandra laughed quietly at all the attention her little mew was receiving from the pokemon, figuring they were all congratulating her on the victory over the Scyther she thought it was quite cute. Softly petting her head still she turned to speak with a few of the other trainers who had gathered around her, primarily the 1st year girls, who were all busily inquiring as to how she managed to get such an adorable pokemon like a mew in the first place. "Oh, my daddy said she was a gift from the Pokemon League since they owed him a favor… We're going to try and win the whole tournament… Right Alexandria…?" she asked scooping her mew up into her arms softly so the other trainers could see and all gush over how cute she looked with the long pink ribbon streaming from between her ears.

Several of the younger girls started to awe while they gently pet Alexandria, although with all the hands doing so at the same time it was quite aggravating than anything else for the poor little mew. "She is soo adorable Cassandra… If you ever want to trade my Eevee for her just let me know…!" one of the younger first year girls commented adoringly, which was soon followed by about a half-dozen other offers all of which Cassandra rapidly turned down and pulled her mew in close for a loving hug. Lightly straightening the pink ribbon and groomed down the patches of raised fur with one hand while she rocked Alexandria back and fourth in a soothing motion which invoked a few calmed mewls from the little mew.

Squirming slightly, she soon sighed in defeat and pouted slightly while a few of the other 1st year students all pet her softly, which was more uncomfortable than anything given their approach and the number of hands petting her head, back, and fur in general. Mewling quietly she felt like she wanted to just cry, that was until she heard the announcement speakers crackle and a voice come in loud over the intercom while the match board displayed the winner of the second round which received virtually zero responses at all from the audience who were all crowding around Cassandra and Alexandria by now. "Well that concludes round two everyone! The third match will be between the round one winner Cassandra and her adorable mew Alexandria, versus Emily and her shocking Pikachu Claire… The match will begin in fifteen minutes and then we will take a quick lunch break while this matches winner moves on to the top sixteen…!" the coordinating instructor announced and received a fair bit of cheering from the audience who were eager to watch the dynamic duo in action a second time. It was not everyday a trainer, or pokemon, got to see a true legendary pokemon in action under official battling rules and regulations, it was truly exciting.

Two of the upper-class trainers simply smirked at their boyfriends, "Do you think that she could really beat that Nathan and Storm… I mean everyone has been saying he is Christian's younger brother and Cassandra won't really have an advantage against him I don't think…" one of the elder girls said quietly while taking a moment to glance over her shoulder with a sigh. Since the Academy had been founded nearly fifty years ago, the entrance tournament had yet to have had a female champion, and by the sounds of things this year would be no different regardless how much some of the older girls desired a change. All of the coordinating instructors did their best, but the boys simply entered into and left the academy with an almost holistic view of girls and their ability to be trainers given the long line of male champions from all levels in the school's entire history. And the only first year trainer with a chance against Nathan was entirely clueless.


	13. Our Lesson's Learned

Alexandria demurely followed along after her trainer to the base of the white trainer platform where she watched Cassandra slowly be raised up while their opponent took to the other side. A part of her relieved she was away from all of the other trainers, and pokemon, in the stands, she certainly was not eager to be pitted against another foe so soon when she was still a bit drained from the previous match. Who would have ever thought doing an attack would feel so strange, and to be honest she still was not even positive how to activate her abilities, or perform the most basic attacks.

"For the second match we will see trainers Cassandra and Emily battling it out for their chance at the top sixteen… And so without further ado, let the match begin…!" the leading coordinator announced with the microphone and stepped off to the side of the arena while she watched Emily toss a pokeball down to the ground which released the same Pikachu from earlier. The sight causing Alexandria to swallow slightly in nervousness while softly holding her long tail between her paws, "_W-We're still friends right…?_"she asked in a low voice so only the Pikachu would be able to hear, as opposed to the other pokemon in the stands who were all cheering loudly alongside their trainers.

The Pikachu, named Claire, shook her head after being released from her pokeball and squeaked loudly when she saw the ignorant mew from before. Failing to wait for any command at all, she sent a Thunder Bolt directly at Alexandria which scored a direct hit on the mew's tail and sending an electric shock all the way through her body causing her to lose balance slightly from shock and feel to the ground clumsily. "_No way! And quite playing around this is serious!_" she chattered loudly as she burst into a Quick Attack which was barely dodged by Alexandria rolling to the side and back up onto her feet.

Tears welling up in her eyes from the pain of the electric attack, Alexandria blinked in shock as the Pikachu started another charge right towards her at an extremely fast speed. "_Eek!_" she mewled in alarm as she dove to the left this time, although Claire was ready this time and shifted into a Tackle mid-dash and sent the mew rolling a bit through the grass and into a tree. The Pikachu's trainer simply watched the whole thing not entirely certain whether she should congratulate her pokemon on the two hits, or be upset that she was not waiting for any commands. "Finish her off with your Thunder Claire!" Emily called from the platform, and watched happily as her Pikachu began to charge up a large bolt of lightning which was sent flying at the dazed little mew.

Watching her opponent charging up the attack, Alexandria tried to run behind the tree, but her body ached from the impact and failed to respond. The fork of lighting rapidly approaching caused her to stare in shear horror, as she tried to block her face with her paws defensively and closed her eyes anticipating the worst given how much the Thunder Bolt and Tackle had hurt already. A light-pink Light Screen forming in front of Alexandria, and deflected the lightning back towards the Pikachu who leapt to the swiftly leapt to the side to avoid being struck by her own attack.

"_Quit playing around!_" she squeaked loudly in frustration, figuring Alexandria was intentionally trying to make her look bad in front of all the other pokemon and trainers. Noticing her opponent appeared confused she moved into another Quick Attack and scored a direct hit, plowing the mew into the tree with a loud mewl which made Claire feel quite proud of herself actually while she leapt back angrily. Breathing heavily from all the effort she had already put into the match, unable to believe the mew was not even fighting back and that made her all the more upset since she really wanted to win the match fairly rather than being given the win by default because Alexandria was not trying.

Collapsing beneath the tree, Alexandria did her best to stand up although her paws gave out from beneath her when a sudden surge of pain shot through her shoulder blades as a result of the most recent impact. Her breaths heavy while she slowly made faint eye contact with the Pikachu, feeling the dizzying sensation rush over her mind as she began to lose her cool slightly and was overcome with anger due to the way she was being treated, and her present situation in general. "_L-Leave me alone!_" she cried angrily at the Pikachu, as massive psychic shockwaves rippled out in an arc from the little mew, tearing massive slices into the field and tossing Claire high into the air where she was bombarded by flying debris and strong psychic ripples.

Several larger fragments of debris were sent flying in all directions, causing some of the spectators to dive for cover beneath the bleachers. Thick clouds of dust rising from the field, as invisible telekinetic lashes of energy slashes out in all directions, severing trees and boulders in their path, and shattering some of the media equipment while long gashes formed along the wall. The powerful vibrations and rising terrain of the field caused, Cassandra to lose her balance on the platform and fall the few feet to the ground where she instantly rushed beneath the ladder to shield herself from falling rubble and uprooted wild-life. "Alexandria stop it!" she cried loudly, although her young and quiet voice failed in comparison to the crashes and cries from trainers and pokemon as they did their best to avoid being flattened.

Mental strain rapidly mounting for Alexandria, while she remained near motionless in the center of the disastrous battle field. Desperately clutching her paws to her throbbing temples, which felt as through she had been hit by a train, the pain continuing to escalate with each passing second her psychic powers ripped through the stadium without any signs of control evident. The psychic build-up growing too intense to even control as the sky-light above was shattered sending rains of glass falling down to the stadium, several of the pieces deflecting harmlessly off a thin psychic bubble flaring up around Alexandria. The field appeared like an earthquake had torn through the stadium, several massive pieces of debris floating around and being fired like projectiles into random directions, a tree flying towards the pillar Cassandra was hiding below.

"That's enough, Storm use Psychic!" a lone voice called out from near the doorway, as a blue haze began to form around each and every piece of debris locking it in place. "Now use Hypnosis on the source…" the young male trainer from the doorway called up to his mew that was floating a bit above the stands with a large Protect covering the bleachers. Thin visible rings slowly began to echo out from the mew's mouth as they circled Alexandria, slowly placing her under the sleeping spell despite her immense mental pain and building migraines caused by the loss of control. Psychic shockwaves slowly dwindling away to nothing as Storm lowered the captured debris down to the ground, paused to look around the smoke-filled room, and then floated over to the little mew in the center of the field, tenderly poking her with a pause curiously.

A number of the trainers, and pokemon, which had taken refuge in the stands blinked slightly at the smoky walls and field, before rushing over to the doorway. Several pausing a moment to glance back over where little Alexandria had collapsed, some with pity and others rather upset or angry. Claire was resting against one of the far walls, unconscious with several bad cuts as a result of the flying debris, while Emily tenderly picked her up and turned to Cassandra who had joined the mew Storm at Alexandria's side. "Maybe you should teach her more control BEFORE ever competing in another match! As her trainer you should be ashamed…" Emily scolded loudly with tears rolling down her cheeks, and the silent was broken by some of the younger, and older, students nodding their heads in agreement.

The young boy remained by the doorway, slightly shaking his head at all the destruction while smiling at a few of his fans who had gathered around on all sides. "Suppose it's true what everyone has been saying about you Nathan, you might even surpass your brother Christian one day…" one of the 3rd year girls said while softly holding her Dratini in her arms with a smile relieved no one had been seriously injured. Nathan simply sighed softly and pushed his way through the crowd a bit to join his pokemon, the odd mew, and her trainer alongside the first year instructor who was beginning to walk over to the three while the rest of the nearby academy staff and instructors were checking up on all of the students and pokemon by now to make certain nobody had been seriously hurt in the incident.

Examining the minor cuts on the mew, she observed the short long breaths and sighed quietly. "I'm afraid we will have to withdraw you both from the rest of the tournament today, why not take her to the pokemon center on campus and then just go an relax… I suspect the academy dean will be wishing to speak with you bright and early tomorrow morning regarding the incident, although I would not worry too much, we all know it was not your fault Cassandra…" she said turning to the younger girl with a faint smile. "Lastly, I think you owe young Nathan here a thank you for his help, things might have gotten a whole lot worse if he and Storm had not shown up when they did…" the instructor commented quietly while scratching the male mew lightly behind his ears which caused him to mewl happily in delight.

Blushing faintly at the instructor's comment, Nathan shook his head and waved his hands about in the air clearly embarrassed, "You don't need to do that, erm Cassandra was it…?" he asked sitting down on the grass next to her and examining the little mew who had been the cause of all the troubles. "It looks like she got a little too involved with the battle, she should be fine in a couple of days although until she learns how to control those abilities of hers you should be a lot more cautious about having her enter battles…" he said quietly figuring he would put it in a nicer way than those other students had earlier. He could not help but think Cassandra was pretty cute anyway and he hated the idea of her feeling depressed, "Since you're new here and all, how about Storm and I walk you guys over to the pokemon center and we can try and get her some treatment and rest?" he offered with a soft smile and grinned slightly when the cutie nodded her head.

Storm was floating a bit off of the ground next to Alexandria with his ears dropped down low, his paws glowing white with a Wish for a moment as several of the cuts appeared to rapidly close in front of all of the people gathered around. Mewling happily in content, the little mew floated down next to Alexandria and tenderly nuzzled her head, before licking her cheek in an effort to help her wake up. "Heh… Suppose that means Storm thinks your mew is pretty cute too… Oh my name is Nathan by the way; my brother is the top 4th year here at the academy… It's a pleasure to meet you both…" he added with a smile while both he and Cassandra laughed quietly watching Storm innocently trying to help Alexandria wake up from the effects of the Hypnosis. Cassandra was slightly disappointed by the results, although was simply relieved nobody, especially Alexandria, had been injured and was content with living with whatever punishment(s) the dean would likely give her tomorrow even if it was being sent home.


	14. Crime and Punishment

Alexandria lay still in Cassandra's arms while the young trainer sat on the grass surrounded by rubble, the first year instructor, Nathan, and Storm along with a few of the other academy students. "You should go and get ready for your next match Nathan; I'll be fine taking her to the Pokemon Center on my own…" replied the young girl after a long pause and softly petting her mew to remove some of the dust from her soft white fur and do something with her hands to stop her from crying. The whole incident had scared her quite a lot given she, and everyone else in the stadium, could have been really hurt by Alexandria and their was no guarantee something like this would not happen again although next time Nathan and his mew might not be around to bail her out like they had today. "Thank you for stopping her though Storm, I think you were both wonderful…" she commented quietly as a tear slid down her cheek's and she softly pet the male mew on his head to show her appreciation for all he had done.

Nathan sighed and shook her head, "Its fine I'm withdrawing from the tournament anyhow… Only reason I entered was to prove I could win like my brother Christian, although given all that's happened today I think the real important thing is making sure Alexandria recovers… So lets head to the center together then I can go speak with the dean a little and see if I can clear this whole thing up, we would not want either of you to get in trouble for something which could have been avoided by the academy staff being cautious…" he said as he defiantly looked over at the first year instructor who instantly took offense to his comment and stood up to go examine the other students. "Besides, I think Storm might have his mind on other things if we did keep going in the tournament" he teased observing how hard his mew was trying to wake up Cassandra's.

Cassandra smiled and stood up, softly hugging her mew close, while doing her best to avoid the loathing stares from some of the students. "I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she rushed through the crowd of students and outside of the stadium. Pausing at moment outside to look around the academy for the Pokemon Center which was only about a five minute walk from where she had been battling. Beginning to head off in that direction, she stopped when she heard a voice from behind her, "Hey! Wait up Cassandra…!" Nathan called with Storm floating alongside him. Several of the students attempting to follow although soon finding the stadium glass doors sealed with psychic and began banging on the doors making obscene and hateful gestures at Cassandra and her mew.

"I'll be fine on my own Nathan, besides, if anyone sees you hanging around with me they might start to get angry with you as well…" she admitted quietly, although was a bit surprised when he said he did not care one bit and began walking alongside her to the pokemon center despite her complaints. "You know you can be really cute when your stubborn Cassandra, I want to help and make sure your mew is alright and nothing you say or do is going to change that…" Nathan commented with a slight smirk by the time they reached the pokemon center and he held the door open for Cassandra who was still carrying Alexandria closely in her arms. "Hmph! Do what you want, but for now my first concern is making sure that Alexandria is able to recover and dealing with the dean tomorrow…" she said quietly, a faint red blush crossing her cheeks when she realized the reason he was probably being especially nice to her despite how they had met.

Two of the first year students who had been battling in the same stadium paused to glare at the trainers as they walked in, one of them grooming her Vulpix, and the other tending to some minor injuries on her cute little Tedyursa who had been caught in the turmoil. "Well would you look at that, I would not have thought that Cassandra would have had the guts to show up here so soon given what happened, can you believe she let her mew do all that Lyndsey?!" one of the girls teased and turned to her friend who shook her head and glared at Cassandra who was on the verge of tears by the time she reached the desk and began speaking with the resident Nurse Joy to find out if their was anything that could be done to help Alexandria recover.

Nathan on the other hand overheard the comments and clenched his fists slightly; making his way over to them he blinked a bit in shock when they started making flirting gestures at him much to his disgust. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, you think any of that was intentional?! How would you like it if one of you were picked on by everyone for something you had no control over, one of the academy's principle values is friendship and your all treating her like some kind of enemy…" he said shaking his head a bit, his mew Storm floating behind his shoulder and nodding his head in agreement while they watched Cassandra and Alexandria being taken to a room to rest. "As trainers our first priority should be to make certain that the pokemon are alright, and I've yet to see one of you guys even asking if Alexandria is alright, how do you think she or Cassandra feel anyway…" he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and turned to head in the direction he and Storm had seen Nurse Joy and Cassandra heading a moment ago.

The girls simply stared at each other for a long moment in silence before looking down at their pokemon sadly and nodded to each other. "He is right you know…" the second girl said, to which the first nodded her head in agreement while she finished grooming her Vulpix and leaned back against the sofa. "Wonder what is going to happen to those two though, I doubt the instructors will take all that damage lightly…" the first added quietly while she had talking with her friend. A few of the other trainers beginning to join in on the conversation, some agreeing with what they had heard Nathan saying and others condemning him for his defending a monster. The debate continuing for nearly an hour until the campus speakers began, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! We hope you all enjoyed the lunch break, and we're ready to begin the top eight matches in the pre-liminary assessment tournament… The matches will be held in the grand stadium on the East Side of Campus…" the instructor announced which caused a few of the trainers to get up and make their way outside to go and observe the match. A select few however opted to staying at the center to wait and find out how Alexandria was doing since it had already been nearly two hours since her sign-in.

Lost to the dreams induced by the Hypnosis, poor Alexandria winced lightly in pain while the migraine felt the deep spikes of pain from the mental strain a few moments ago. Memories of her past flashing before the little mew while she lay in an almost unconscious state, her forehead burning with a fever, lightly tossing side to side in her trainer's arms. The images of her battle with the pokemon hunter clear as crystal while the dream carried on up until a short while ago where she had lost control. Scenes rushing past rapidly, the views of the academy, trainers and pokemon on the fields battling for victory, the sun rising and falling in a matter of seconds as days passed in the dream like seconds.

The dream carried on in that progression for a while, the sun beginning to set for the first night on the academy, while Alexandria's breaths grew shallow and far between. Strange scenes of pokemon she had never seen before flashing before her while she floated above the academy in an almost ghost-like motion observing things which had yet to happen, with a blurred perspective of events. The images of her leaving the academy alone stood out clear in the sleeping mew's mind, the sight of a massive underground shrine with candle lights flickering against the background highlighting the blurred shadows. A towering figure of a massive shadowy creature slowly began rising out from the depths of the cave, and the sight sent a chill down her spine while she watched from a remove, yet present, perspective.

Spiraling images of the sky beginning to darken, while clouds shifted to a vortex-like apex in the skies, a massive serpentine pokemon flickering into view and staring directly at where she stood while it tore at rune-covered golden chains binding it to the mouth of the endless cavern. "_Release them my daughter, release your light and plunge this world into darkness… It is your destiny..._" spoke the shadowy creature directly to her mind through telepathic links. The dream, the Future Sight, building to a climax slowly as beads of sweat began rolling down her fade in alarm, eyes slowly beginning to flutter rapidly in a cold panic on the Pokemon Center bed. "_You do wish to save them, do you not my child…?!_" hissed the voice as the little mew snapped awake and sat up on the bed, slowly rubbing her eyes in alarm and viewed the room half-way in a daze, and also in fear until she realized she was safe and dismissed the dream as a nightmare.

"_You're awake, thank goodness…_" cheered Storm as he teleported next to her on the bed and noticed that she appeared to be partially in a daze which he figured only natural given the long day. Using his psychic to softly poke Nathan and Cassandra, who had fallen asleep on chairs next to the bed sometime into the night, leaving him to stay guard for whenever Alexandria woke up from her sleep since she had been out-cold for several hours and it was almost dawn. "Oh! You're awake… I'm so glad… Are you feeling any better now Alexandria…?" asked Cassandra in a sleepy, yet relieved, tone of voice while she nudged Nathan to wake up as well since he appeared to be quite a sound sleeper.

Alexandria stared around the room blankly, taking a long moment to become familiar with the new room, and the bandages covering her more serious injuries caused by flying debris during the battle. "_W-Who are you…?_" she asked looking at the unfamiliar mew for a long moment before turning her eyes upwards to the human girl sitting at the side of the bed. "_Where am I… What happened…Who is that human and what does she want?_" the little mew asked curiously, wincing slightly in pain as she tried to recall these strange faces, although she was disappointed when she drew a complete blank regarding their identity and their relevance to her current location in the small room. Her head ached with a migraine, and she softly rubbed her temple with a paw tenderly in an effort to sooth the pain, although the question remained: what was she doing here and why?


	15. Unexpected Memories

Storm frozen slightly in position and tilted his head, following the other mew's gaze up towards her trainer with a confused expression on his face. "_What do you mean…?_" he asked with a faint pause after observing the odd way she was behaving towards the human. "_She is your trainer…_" he commented quietly figuring he sounded like an idiot for stating the obvious although he was not certain what other kind of response(s) the lovely mew was intending to obtain from the question. Frowning slightly that his trainer was still fast asleep despite his and Cassandra's attempts to wake him up, the little mew sent a small Water Gun right at his trainer, knocking Nathan to the ground who woke up in a dazed and rather soaking wet state.

"Huh? What? Why am I all wet…?" Nathan asked in alarm while he whipped a bunch of water of his face and stared up from where he had been knocked down on the ground and glared at Storm slightly then burst out laughing. "What was that for anyway?! Oh hey! She's awake finally…" he said noticing the other mew sitting up on the table, though soon blushed when he caught the almost sympathetic look from Cassandra who was resting her head and elbows on the bed. Standing up he headed over to the door and made a faint gesture with his hand for Storm to follow, "Well how about Storm and I leave you two alone for a bit, I'll be out in the waiting room if you need anything else, okay?" he offered kindly and waited for her to nod a bit with approval and walked out of the room and down the hallway. It would be the perfect opportunity to snag a little bit of breakfast from the cafeteria on the way to the waiting room.

Alexandria looked slightly confused by the other mew's comment and the way the other human was acting after having just been soaked. "_I have a trainer…?_" she asked faintly in confusion and looked at the small human girl and frowned slightly figuring that did not make any sense at all. "_Who are you anyway..?_" she asked curiously, albeit extremely worn out still from the incident yesterday and her night's sleep having not been the most peaceful she had ever known. Squirming a bit away from Cassandra as the human child tried to straighten her ribbon a bit and mewled in protest which caused the young trainer to shy away uncertain as to what had gotten into her pokemon all of a sudden.

Cassandra sighed quietly and stood up off her chair when her hand was batted away by the tiny white paw, doing her best to avoid crying on the spot. "Maybe you're hungry… How about I go searching for some kind of food… Storm could you please look after her for me? I'll tell Nathan where you are if I see him…" she commented quietly and headed for the door without waiting for a response. Resisting the urge to cry with all her strength while she slipped out of the doorway, quietly closed the door behind her and began to make her way to the cafeteria with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks and unable to understand what she could have done to have had her first pokemon hate her so much.

Blinking a bit with surprise at the question, Storm opened his mouth to begin speaking then got an idea and hid his extreme interest and faked a rather serious expression. "_You mean you do not remember her, me, or anyone else…?_" he asked quietly while he casually eyed the door to ensure it was closed so he was positive that they were all alone. He felt a quite bad deep down for his idea, although when he saw the lovely mew shake her head, his heart leapt with delightful hope while his mind raced with possibilities. Tilting his head a bit for effect while he considered his options one last time he flicked his tail sharply to one side realizing this might be the perfect chance.

Unable to resist an opportunity like this he lowered his ears instinctively and his eyes began to glow faintly with Attract a brief moment before returning to normal. "_My name is Storm, and your Alexandria, we're somewhat of a couple…?_" he explained doing his best to have his expression remain serious and hit the sparkle of hope in his sky blue eyes. He felt awful for betraying her trust and taking advantage of her like this, though who was to say another one of the pokemon at the academy might not try the same thing, and he silently vowed to make her the happiest girl on earth should she fall for his relatively innocent actions; his heart racing with anticipation while he awaited her response which he dearly hoped would be positive.

A long silence followed while Alexandria stared blankly at Storm who was sitting a short distance away on the bed. Struggling to recall her memories although was met only with a sudden spike of pain from around her temple area and an odd empty feeling causing her to wince slightly in pain. "_C-Couple…?_" she asked slightly in confusion, the whole situation alien to her though when she looked at him she could not help but feel an odd sense of attraction and longing induced by the Attract a few moments ago. "_H-How long… How long have we been together…?_" she asked instantly removing her eyes from his and staring down at the white sheets when she felt a deep red streak of blush cross her cheeks.

Nearly on cloud nine while he listened to her questions and noticed her beginning to blush he extended his tail and softly wrapped it around her in an effort to calm her and further convince her of his sincerity. He did plan to tell her the truth, just not right away since he wanted to show how much he cared for her and how lovely he thought that she was despite her odd loss of control yesterday. Mind racing for answers and ways to not make it sound too unbelievable, his thoughts drifted back to what some of the others males who had been interested in her might say if Alexandria said anything too soon.

"_Not too long, a little while ago you kind of got into some trouble and I helped you out… And we've been together since then…_" he responded with a soft smile since it was entirely true, albeit rather vague to the exact timelines and information only having occurred early yesterday afternoon. Softly pulling her into a hug he smiled and affectionately nuzzled his head over his while entwining their long tails in a heart-shape behind them on the bed without thinking too much on it at all. Feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks while he blushed at being so close to her, he felt like her could stare like this forever, and hoped nothing would ever change. He had fallen in love with her the first time he had seen her, she was so beautiful and for the moment, at least, she was all his, which was more than enough motivation to string her along a bit longer.

Surprised slightly when he pulled her in close and began nuzzling her, Alexandria purred quietly and softly rubbed her head under his in return. The feeling of his soft fur against her own, sending a mixed signal of complete tranquility and yet a severely awkward sensation causing her to pull away slightly. "_Oh…_" she replied quietly uncertain why she felt so attracted yet removed from him at the same time, it felt weird to rest beside him. Although, at the same time she was not in the best of situations given the last thing she could remember was having an older human standing over her as her body slowly petrified in a capsule next to him on the grass. How long ago had that incident been? Was it a week, a month, maybe it happened several years ago? It did not matter, for the time being she felt safe being nearby this Storm, and she felt he was hiding something from her although not entirely certain what aspects. However, never-the-less he held the answers she sought likely, and she was determined to discover the meaning to all of her questions.

The awkward moment built between the two, several minutes passing without either saying a word while they sat in silence on the bed, each lost in thought or blushing too shy to say a word. Silence abruptly coming to an end as the door was flung open by Nathan who looked around the room in a hurry and then focused down at his mew in a panic. "Where is Cassandra, Storm…? I heard some of the other students saying the dean and instructors were searching for her… They want to send her home…!" he blurted out and then froze when he noticed the odd look Alexandria was giving him upon his entrance and without a care in the world regarding what he had just said. Nearly ready to ask why Storm had not been with him in the first place he sighed quietly and stared down at the female mew edging up adoringly beside him and figured the answer to that question was rather clear even though he could not have been anymore wrong.

"Hey don't you care…?" he asked with a faint pause, to which the female mew simply shook her head slightly oblivious to the situation and edged a bit closer to where Storm was sitting. "If Cassandra is being kicked out then that means you are going to be leaving with her…" he added in sympathically and noticed the little mew's ears perk up in alarm when she heard she would be leaving with Cassandra. He had figured that would be fairly obvious to her since they were partners here at the academy and wall, though for now he mainly only wanted to find Cassandra and pass on the message. Maybe his brother would know some way to help, or at least talk the dean into letting her stay, since this was entirely unfair given why it likely had all happened in the first place and nobody had been seriously injured in the incident anyhow.

Alexandria simply sat stareing up at him for a long pause before shaking her head slightly and turning to Storm with a faint blush which she tried to hide with her paw's covering her face. "_Um... What is he talking about sweetie...?_" she asked in a quiet, yet confused, tone of voice and paused for a brief moment before continueing, "_Why do I need to leave if that human does get kicked out... I want to stay here with you..._" she admitted in a deeply shy tone of voice and stared down at the white sheets on the bed. None of this made any sense at all to her, and why did it hurt so much to try and recall what had happened or why she was here? She desperately wanted answers to her many questions and for some odd reason(s) she felt that she could fine the answers here at the academy with Storm. An awkward pause followed as Storm embraced her lightly with his tail causing a mix of emotions to rush over her once more; her pokemon side enthralled with him as a result of the Attract eariler although her former life caused the moment to feel far too strange as she lightly edged a bit away hoping she did not give the wrong impression(s) and that he still liked her a whole lot. A long stare into his eye's was all it took to send her heart a flutter with mind racing of possibilities both positive, and not.


	16. The Fateful Decisions

Thanks for the comments everyone! This chapter is the longest I've written yet, could not find a good spot to break it into two chapters so you are all in for a treat. Destiny Day: Will Cassandra and Alexandria leave the Academy forever? What will happen to Alexandria and Storm? Will things ever be the same? All of these questions will be answered in this "Rise of a Dark Legend: The Tale of a Mew" Chapter! XD

--

A long silence followed until a quiet knocking came from the door and Cassandra poked her head in with a tray of food from the cafeteria. "Oh… What are you doing back so soon Nathan…?" she asked softly as she slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her only to nearly drop the tray of food in alarm when he stood up from the chair and went over to her without a word and sighed. The whole situation quite odd to the young female trainer as she stood slightly on her toes to ensure Alexandria was fine and giggled with a soft tone of voice when she saw her mew cuddled up behind Storm in a cute fashion. Not entirely certain what she had done to upset her pokemon so much although she figured it would pass in time and set down a bowl of pokemon food on the bed for the two mews to share.

Nathan sighed while he watched her, "I'll assume you have not heard then…?" he asked with a slight pause before leaning against the door. "The dean is furious about what happened and rumors are he wants to see you in his office right away to send you home…" he explained while he made a slightly uneasy face as he watched how well his mew and hers were getting along all of a sudden. The whole thing looked fishy to be honest and he shot Storm a distrustful glance and a smile before shaking his head and looking at Cassandra since he did not particularly wish for her to leave either and was curious how she would respond.

Sitting down on the edge of the soft bed Cassandra reached out faintly to pet her mew although pulled away when she saw Alexandria shy away from her hand and then edge closer to Storm for protection. "Maybe I was not meant to ever be a trainer… Besides, even if I wanted to stay I doubt he would change his mind to let us stay if he has already decided what will be done…" she admitted quietly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks while she remembered how everyone at the stadium, and even at the cafeteria a couple minutes ago, had been treating her and she was not entirely certain if staying was even worth the effort. All her life she had wanted to be a trainer, although in light of recent events and her relationship with Alexandra, she began to wonder how realistic of a goal that was for a girl of her age.

Rolling his eyes slightly in irritation he pulled away from the door and went over to place a hand on her shoulder in hopes of cheering her up slightly. "Anyone who could have had as much fun as you did in the two matches I saw is as good a trainer as anybody else… I talked to my bro about an hour ago when I saw him downstairs and he said not to worry about it so I'll trust him there, although if you don't mind I'd like to come hear what the dean has to say myself…" he asked with a soft smile and winked casually at Storm who twitched an eye in acknowledgement and mewled while cuddling his head rather affectionately with lovely Alexandria who was beginning to warm up to him more and more with each passing second as the effects of Attract began to develop entirely.

Cassandra listened to him speak and nodded faintly, not caring too much one way or another as she reached down to scoop Alexandria up into her arms although nearly jumped back in alarm when the tiny mew bit in to her arm with her baby teeth. "Hey! What was that for?!" she nearly screamed although maintained a low tone of voice given the situation and held her arm in pain noticing the teeth marks and faint trials of blood which showed the attack to be far more than innocent games. Tears beginning to roll down her cheek's as she watched Alexandria instantly droop her ear's and hide behind Storm the best she could with a look of complete terror from the relatively giant human girl who was staring at her with a mix of hurt and anger.

Edging back behind Storm, the young female Mew began to mewl quietly in protest which received only odd looks from both trainers and a sympatric embrace from the male Mew. "_Why won't she simply leave me alone… Can we leave please sweetie…?_" she asked quietly through her mewls and blushed faintly as she paused on her last comment uncertain whether it had been appropriate or not. It felt awkward, but on the other hand he was rather cute and if they were a couple then she did not find any harm in calling him instead by another name then his human given name. Expression shifting to extreme terror as Cassandra tried to lightly reach out and stroke her head a second time, although for the disorientated little Mew, she figured it was another attack and closed her eyes in fear.

Ripples of Psychic blasted out across the room, colliding head on with Nathan and Cassandra and sending both trainers into the opposite wall with uncontrolled and focused pressure causing their bodies to dent the wall slightly as a result. Trials of dust falling from the ceiling as virtually all glass windows, vases, and the other articles in the room began to glow with a pinkish white haze and shattered sending shrapnel all over the pokemon center resting room. Storm forced to watch helplessly as he formed a Protect around himself, the lovely Alexandria, and their trainer's while his mind raced regarding what to do in this situation. Her words were all that it took before he closed his eyes faintly and teleported himself and Alexandria out of the room high up onto the Pokemon Center roof where he rushed to her aid.

"_Y-You attacked our trainers… W-Why…?_" he asked in confusion while he held her slightly in his paw's, feeling her tears beginning to soak into his fur not that he cared too greatly. "_T-They were only trying to help…_" he tried to explain with a faint pause although when he noticed how deeply upset she was his eyes softened slightly and he wrapped his tail around her own tenderly. "_Oh never mind… We're away from them now… Please stop crying, it hurts to see you this way…_" he admitted quietly and used one of his paws to whip away some of her tears while he observed a long black car pulling up in the Pokemon Center's driveway and a distinguished man stepping outside and pointed at the shattered window shaking his head in complete disapproval which made Storm's fur stand on edge angrily.

Warmth rushing to her cheek's in embarrassment while she buried her head against Storm and cried her heart out until she felt his tail wrap around her own and his paw whipping away her tears. "_S-She not nice, she wanted to hurt me…_" she sniffled and did her best to stop crying altogether although succeeded only in reducing it to a low mewls which caused Storm's ears to droop sadly. "_Why do we have to stay here Storm, why can we not leave together for the jungles…?_" she asked quietly while whipping away a few tears with her own paw this time. She struggled to recall any reason for his, or her own, loyalty with humans when all had only caused them suffering and imprisonment in return. All of her memories ceasing with capture by the pokemon hunter and her mind crying out in pain as she attempted to press beyond those memories.

The pained expression flashing across her face sent a spike of pain into Storms own heart while he watched her futilely attempt to hide the pain for his benefit. "_Nathan is my friend… He saved me from that mean old lady from before and brought me here, I can't abandon him… Your trainer only wishes to help you as well I believe Alexandria, please remember…_" he said quietly while watching the distinguished man make his way into the Pokemon Center after greeting several of the other students who waved or spoke in greetings to the academy president. "_I promise I will not let her, or anybody else, harm you though… You and I were destined to be together, and I won't let anybody separate us…_" he said with a sadden yet determined tone, feeling terrible deep down when he noticed the adoring sparkle in her eyes which had not existed prior to his underhanded attack against her when she was vulnerable. He was one of the ones she likely needed to be protected against, although he could not let go, not when she had accepted him so willingly, not when she had been the first girl to treat him normally, and was the loveliest creature he had ever seen.

Twitching his ears faintly to the conversation in the room below, the one where he had teleported himself and Alexandria out of a minute ago his heart suddenly sank. "You must understand Miss Cassandra, that pokemon of yours is a danger to not only the campus, the other students, but yourself as well… I can not allow her to remain and for something worse to occur later down the line where somebody does seriously become injured… It would be best if you packed your bags and left in the morning I believe…" the dean spoke in a low tone of voice which was barely detectable had it not been for Storm's acute sense of hearing and the general silence of campus life with most students and pokemon in the main stadium.

Unaware of the group of students beginning to gather directly below the Pokemon Center, out of sight due to the overhanging rim of the roof designed to provide cover against rain. Storm listened in carefully while he tried to comfort Alexandria to the best of his ability, cherishing the warmth of her body against his own and his aspirations of spending the rest of his life of her and maybe starting a family one day. "As for you young Nathan, it was irresponsible for you to allow your Mew to become attached to Cassandra's and then for you to allow him to utilize teleport and potentially placing the entire academy in jeopardy…" he added in sharply which caused Storm's fur to stand on end in anger for this man blaming his trainer for his choice.

Closing his eyes in an effort to vent his anger, Storm clenched his paws loathingly and began to reach out with his Psychic to toss the foolish man from the open third floor window. Freezing on the spot when he heard Cassandra's soft voice silence the elder man's on the spot. "Now you listen here! If you think it is best that Alexandria and I leave fine! But if you think for even one second I'll sit here, and allow you to begin blaming Nathan when all he had been is wonderful then you are dead wrong…" he declared with a faint pause and shuffling could be heard in the room as Cassandra hopped off the bed and made her way to the door to leave then spun around a final time.

"Oh! And one last thing… I have been thinking about this since yesterday and I think my father's lawyers will be quite interested to discover you had 128 first year trainers, on their first day, battling in something like that without any experience, training, or pre-cautions… It was exciting to be a part of such a lovely event, although when things when wrong the only one who was prepared was Nathan, so I believe maybe you owe him your gratitude instead of criticism…" she announced in a rather defensive tone of voice and opened the door to head back to her dormitory to begin packing when she heard a series of voices from outside of the window and paused momentarily. Her breaths were long and far between as her shoulders rose and fell from frustration, a sense of pride brimming in her posture and her high intelligence despite being quite young showed clearly from her thoughtful conflicts.

The two Mew on the rooftop heard the sounds of voices from down below and edged to the side of the part of the roof where is dipped downwards to get a better view. Alexandria rubbing her teary eyes in disbelief when she saw a literal sea of trainers, of all ages and colored clothing, standing below the window cell all with their pokemon released from their pokeballs. One of the younger girls calling out when Nathan came into view from the window and stared down at the crowd in shock, "Cassandra we are all sorry for the way we acted, we know it was not your fault… Won't you please stay, we need someone like you to teach all of the boys a lesson…" she said with a faint smirk eyeing a group of boys her age who had been acting weird all day long making rather rude comments about the girl's ability to be trainers in general.

Nathan smirked slightly and turned towards the academy president coyly, "Your students would like to have a word with you I believe…" he said arrogantly only to be pushed aside slightly by the president who stared down in confusion at the crowed of students first in awe and then in anger. "Return to your studies at once, all of you… The decision has already been made, and Cassandra will be leaving in the morning…!" he announced in an effort to disperse the crowd. Having never once seen a student body display such as this since Song Wood Academy had been founded nearly fifty years ago and it made him feel a bit uneasy to think what the parents might all think should they discover this little uprising.

One of the oldest boys in the crowd, who bore an uncanny resemblance with Nathan, took a step forward and smirked slightly at the president. "Pardon our little interruption sir although we cannot allow that to go through. Song Wood was founded on the principals of producing the greatest trainers the world had, or has ever seen, and this action would be a contradiction to all the students and facility have worked to achieve all these years…" he said with a faint pause simply to wait for the crowed to cheer and applaud in complete agreement before he continued with a fair bit more confidence. Several of the instructors attempting to help break up the display although were stopped by the pokemon of the students, and without resorting to battles in the middle of campus were powerless to do much else other than listen to the complaint.

"Regardless what may have happened in the stadium yesterday, Cassandra Richards scored in the top ten on the preliminary exams and has far more talent, dedication, and heart then many of the students here… I can not think of a better trainer suited for that exceptionally powerful little Mew and if she leaves than I'm afraid I shall be withdrawing as well…" he said with a faint pause which caused a fair number in the crowd to cry out in alarm. "And that means you lose your top student and poster boy for Song Wood sir…" added the young man finally with a coy smirk up to his younger brother who silently thanked Christian for all that he likely had done in assembling this crowd. Other students soon stepping up beside their hero and in the process pledging their support either verbally or though body language, while some of the older trainers in the back noticed the two Mews on the roof and poked up to get the president's attention.

The academy president stood speechless for a long moment, glaring down at Christian partially before he sighed and stepped aside a bit to allow Cassandra to step into view which invoked a loud applause from the entire gathered student body. "Alright, then the students have spoken. Miss Cassandra is permitted to stay at Song Wood as long as she desires, although only on the condition that she receives extra training beyond regularly scheduled classes from you Christian to ensure nothing like this occurs again. Do we have a deal then…?" he asked in a final effort to sway to student's opinions since he still felt this to be a bad idea, but the discussion was ended when the elder boy nodded his head in agreement and watched the two Mews teleport back into the room and land on the window cell. Storm wasting zero time in tackling his trainer to the ground with a playful swish of his tail, filled with delight at the decision. Cassandra slowly began to approach her Mew Alexandria and offered a hand out in friendship with a soft smile and hope in her eyes.

Resting on the window cell, Alexandria stared at the young human girl for a long moment before swatting at her hand with a small white paw. The young trainer's sudden expression of hurt shifting to joy when her pokemon leapt into her arms and softly cuddled her head against her trainer's soft red summer dress and turned slightly to stare down at all the gathered trainers and pokemon cheering below. Uncertain what the future might hold, although the unquestioned support Cassandra had received from the student body had raised her slightly to a respected position in Alexandria's opinion. Unable to remember her connections with the young girl, but she was determined to discover the truths regarding her past, reclaim her memories after being captured by the horrible pokemon hunter Kierra, and spend as much time as possible with her extremely handsome, sweet, and wonderful friend Storm who appeared to trust the humans with an almost odd sense of loyalty given his past connection with the odd two-legged creatures.


	17. Welcome to Academy

Cassandra stood at the edge of the balcony blinking in utter amazement down at all the students who were here to support her staying at the academy despite what had happened yesterday. Gently hugging her Mew lovingly she felt a bit sad and upset with herself for having thought the majority of the other students were all selfish jerks after the way she had initially been treated on her way, and stay, at the Pokemon Center last night watching over Alexandria in case anything else were to occur. Whipping away a few tears from her cheek's she politely bowed to the crowed gathered below and withdrew into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed lightly petting Alexandria who had fallen asleep in her arm's from exhaustion.

"I promise that we will work extremely hard and not allow anything else to happen again, sir…" she said softly without looking up in the direction of the dean although held a slight uneasiness in her voice. Her expression growing sadder when the last thing she heard him say was, "See that it does not Miss Richards, or you will be returning home immediately regardless of what the other students do or say…" and then heard him close the door fairly hard behind himself which caused Cassandra to laugh quietly in spite of the whole situation while she lifted her eyes up to Nathan who was standing over by the door way as well with Storm perched on the bed next to her lightly pawing at Alexandria innocently.

Nathan simply smirked slightly while he watched his Mew and shook his head, "Come on Storm, let us let those two have some time alone, besides I'm sure they still have a fair bit of unpacking to do…" he said as he snapped his fingers slightly to get Storm's attraction and was greeted by the most pleading stare that the two had ever seen. Scratching at the back of his head with one hand he chuckled quietly and stretched in a tired kind of way, "You mind if he hangs around with you guys for a little while longer Cassandra? The two of us finished unpacking this morning so Storm knows where the boys' dormitory is already so I'd assume he can find his way home whenever he gets tired…?" he asked almost sympathetically while he looked at the worn out girl and was a bit surprised when she nodded her head in agreement.

"Eh, alright Storm I expect you to be on your BEST behavior and be home before nine…" he said with a soft pause eying his Mew as he went to place his hand on the doorknob then paused to turn around again with a faint smile. "It's nice that you'll be staying here still Cassandra, maybe we can hang out later on in the weekend or something if you want…?" he asked blushing faintly and turning back towards the knob which he was fiddling with slightly in his hand nervously. He was not entirely certain why he felt so odd around her, and yet he loved the feeling, in all honesty he was a bit glad everything had happened the way that it had or else he might never have met her and Alexandria, or at least under less ideal circumstances.

Smiling softly when she heard his question and paused to look up to see his blushing, her smile grew all the wider as she politely nodded her head and stroked Storm's head tenderly. "I'd love to do something later on this weekend with you Nathan… How about Saturday about 11 in the morning..?" she offered, and laughed quietly with a hand in front of her mouth when she noticed him begin grinning ear to ear and begin to make his way out of the room, although not without a quick, "Sure it's a date!" and left without another word that might ruin his appointed afternoon which he personally was going to be looking forward to all week now.

Watching him leave, Cassandra shook her head teasingly and stared down at Storm, "Suppose it's just the three of us for the next few hours… How about we go find out where Alexandria and I are staying and start to unpack…?" she offered and played a hand softly under his chin in astonishment at how well Nathan had him trained around humans. She only wished Alexandria could be half as polite to her as Storm was being, it actually bothered her a little bit as to why her Mew was always so negative it appeared although he did figure Alexandria had some kind of a reason for her behavior.

Standing up off the bed softly cradling Alexandria in her arms, she smiled seeing Storm nod happily and teleport to her shoulder where he transformed into a Pidgy and perched adoringly staring down at the lovely object of his affection. "_I wonder how long it will last…?_" he thought aloud quietly staring down at her, his short ears drooping back slightly when he thought about what might happen if Alexandria ever found out he had tricked her in such an under-handed way. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts he chirped cheerfully while he thought of all the wonderful moments he planned to share with her, and how to show her exactly how wonderful he thought that she was in every possible way.

The scenery passed by without much concern to either of the two, several of the students waving friendly towards Cassandra as she passed. Several curious as to where that Pidgy had come from although none of the students felt it important enough to ask as Cassandra, Storm, and the fast-asleep Alexandria made their way over to the girls' dormitories and scanned down the list of designated rooms for her name. Frowning a bit when she found her name towards the bottom Cassandra quietly sighed, "Can't believe I have one of the worst rooms… At least it has a window, but I guess beggars can't be choosers I'm lucky to still be here…" she commented quietly aloud which invoked several confused chirps from Storm as he studied the charts in mystified confusion to what the strange symbols might mean.

Cassandra made her way up to the security desk and frowned slightly when she found herself too short to see over the counter and had to stand on her toes to even be partly visible by the security guard who had been reading the morning paper. "Oh hello there sweetie, is their something I could help you wish?" the guard asked quietly leaning forward to stare over the counter at the young girl who clearly had had better days by the messy state of her dress and hair. "May I please have the key to my room?" she asked politely although her expression turned to slightly confusion when the guard frowned slightly. "Your name Miss?" the guard asked in a soft voice as she leaned backwards to reach for the wall of keys and ran her fingers down the wall as she heard the young girl's response.

Selecting a key off of the wall, the security guard leaned over the desk and handed it to the young child with a soft smile. "Room 319, your luggage as already been dropped off inside so have a good nights rest, I hear that classes begin bright and early tomorrow morning, let me know if you need anything else…" she said and waited for the child to nod in understanding before leaning back over the desk and picking up her paper again, shaking her head with a soft laugh as she began to read to comic section. Cassandra gratefully accepting the key and began to make her way upstairs to find out what her room looked like, hoping that it would not be too awful compared to her one back home.

Alexandria was beginning to wake up from her short nap by the time Cassandra reached the door to their room and began to clumsily fit the key into the lock. Rubbing her eye's sleepily she dropped her ear's back as her first sight was greeted by a feathered face, which soon transformed back into a Mew causing her to leap back in Cassandra's arms in alarm as she took a few moments to realize it was only Storm, although as to why he was here was another story altogether not that she minded it one little bit. "_Hey… Do you need to scare me like that Storm…?_" she asked with a faint blush and surprised she had not noticed before just how cute he was, now that the Attract was in full affect. "_Oh it does not matter… Are you going to be staying long?!_" she asked curiously with a sparkle of hope in her eyes while she shifted position in Cassandra's arms to be a bit more comfortable not that being carried like this would ever likely feel entirely normal.

Mewling happily in delight he leapt off the young trainer's shoulder and tackled Alexandria in her arm's, affectionately nuzzling and licking her cheek on every conceivable spot. "_Of course babe!_" he grinned in delight at even saying those words. Storm only stopping his assault of kisses when he felt a brush of air against his fur as the door opened up wide revealing a rather large, brightly pink and white flowery colored room which caused all three to simply stare in awe for a brief moment that this was one of the lowest quality of rooms in the girls' dormitory. "_The two of you get this WHOLE room to yourselves?!_" Storm asked in confusion while he blinked in awe at the size of the room, "_The place Nathan and I are staying is only like a third this big and that is plenty…_" he said entirely confused as to why any human would need a room even half the size of this, which was nearly the size of an entire living room suite.

Cassandra giggled quietly as her eyes lit up happily at the size of the room and how adorable it all looked, taking quick note of her luggage in the closest to ensure it was her room she sighed in content. "I suppose this room will be big enough… I wish we had a little more space though…" she complained slightly as she went over to the bed and softly placed both Mews down on the padded sheets and then did a little spin in the center of the room simply glad to be at the academy. "You two can play or something while I finish up unloading my things…" she said softly and turned to begun unloading the four massive suitcases filled with all of her personal belongings, clothes, and other necessities.

Storm simply stared at Alexandria for a brief moment, before mewling slightly in alarm as she tackled him this time and began kissing his face adoringly. Uncertain whether he should protest or return the favor, he laughed and pawed slightly at her as he squirmed about on the bed as she began tickling his sides with her front paws. "_No fair! No fair!_" he laughed in delight and managed to squirm free long enough to turn the tide slightly and managed to tickle her a bit and using his hind paws slightly as a bracer like he had learned in play wrestling matches when he had been a kitten to pin her down slightly with his slightly larger size and weight.

The warmth of his body against her own caused her cheeks to lit up in a blush while she tried to squirm out from beneath him, wiggling away from his paws the best she could despite his superior strength due to his slightly older age and other factors. "_Come on, let me go!_" she cried, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with the warmth of being so close to him, his paws brushing against some more sensitive areas, causing her white furred cheeks to light up in embarrassment. Figuring that wrestling like this was normal for pokemon their age, although on the other hand she really did think he was cute and was quite positive that he felt the same was for her so maybe that was what made it all feel wrong?

Surprised when he stopped a few seconds after her request and sat up on the bed, she instantly stared down at her feet shyly, uncertain why he was being so kind to her when she had started the whole wrestling thing in the first place. Not that she really understood why she had, other than simply an urge, a whim, similar to the one calling her to lightly toss herself against him which she happily did as she cuddled against his side and played with his larger paw between her own. "_I'm glad we can stay together Storm_…" she said staring up at him slightly and in the process catching the side of Cassandra changing into her pajama's which made her instinctively shut her eyes shyly and only adding to Storm's confusion as he stared between her and her trainer not quite sure what was wrong.

Shaking his head slightly, he nuzzled his head lovingly over hers while he stared about the room which the young trainer had set up fairly quickly with her own belongings before beginning to change. His ears shot back in alarm as he noticed the alarm clock reading ten after nine, like Nathan had taught him how to do, and he frowned. "_I am to babe… But I think I have to hurry back home or my human will get angry… I'll see you tomorrow morning alright?_" he asked sadly and kissed her lightly on the cheek as he noticed the saddened expression on her face as well despite her nodding her head in acceptance. Softly nuzzling her one last time, he kissed her good night on the cheek and faded away in a teleport as Cassandra began to make her way over to the bed to get ready for a good nights rest.

Watching Storm teleport off, Cassandra sighed quietly wondering whether her Mew knew how to do that as she climbed into bed and softly tucked the covers in around Alexandria to squirmed to the furthest possible point away from her as she had the first night they had met. "Goodnight Alexandria, I'll see you tomorrow, we will make so many new friends in class I just know it!" she squealed happily a second before yawning tiredly and settling in for the night under her covers after ensuring her Mew was safely tucked in bed. Her free hand flicking off the night lamp on her desk, showering the room in complete darkness aside from the rays of moonlight shining in through the drawn curtains.

Alexandria sitting in the darkness wide awake for nearly a half hour afterwards, doing her best to rid herself of the odd feeling she had felt since Storm had left. "_See you tomorrow my prince…_" she quietly mewled as she managed to clear her mind enough to begin to drift off into slumber. Her tail instinctively wrapped about her small body in an effort to keep warm, while the quilted sheets only added discomforted when combined with her fur coat causing her to squirm to the top of the pile some fifteen minutes later nearly in a half-asleep daze before beginning to drift back to sleep. Her dreams filled with Storm, it was not as though it was entirely her fault though, not that she knew any better than to suspect fowl play, or rather attacks.


	18. The Morning Mishap

Sorry the chapters are taking so long, doing a whole bunch of stuff with work and other commitments so once a week goal is best I can do at the moment I believe. That said hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be, "The First Day of Classes: A Morning Dip".

--

The morning sunrays shone through the open drapes warming Alexandria's fur while she sleepily used a paw to cover her face from the light. Laying like that for nearly a half hour until she grew frustrated with having the light dance across her face creating alternating shadows below her paw. Sitting up she sleepily rubbed her eyes while she stared about the room partly in a daze, first noticing Cassandra already awake and sitting at the vanity getting ready for the day, and then her eyes drifting to the alarm clock showing it was only six in the morning. Blinking in surprise she frowned as she tried to figure out why, or even how long, Cassandra had been awake this morning and sighed quietly as she gave a long tired yawn in protest.

Busily brushing her hair and placing two matching Butterfree hair clips on either side, Cassandra had not even noticed her Mew awake until she heard the quiet yawn and turned a bit with a smile. "Good morning sleepy head! Are you feeling any better today…?" she asked curiously figuring the Mew might still be a bit worn out from the other day. Selecting the pink ribbon off of the desk after she had finished fixing her own hair she then went over to the bed, pushing the blanket and sheets a bit to the back, and sitting down with a smile towards Alexandria who clearly was still tired simply by looking at her expression.

Mewling quietly as Cassandra fixed the ribbon between her ears, she was far too tired to care one way or another since it was pointless either way. "_You -are- strange…_" she muttered quietly while she took a bit closer notice of the rosary red short skirt, and lush pink top, Cassandra was wearing. Noticing the remains of a muffin on the night stand next to the bed and managed to squirm away from the human long enough to nearly climb up on the table to claim her breakfast before being pulled down and placed on the child's lap.

"Silly that's people food…" the young girl giggled and leaned over the bed to pick up her knapsack with her free hand and searched through until she produced a small jar filled with brownish pellets and poured some out into the lid before placing it down in front of her Mew. "I bought this from the store earlier this morning, I hope you like it…" she offered with a smile and placed Alexandria down on the bed before she stood up and took a few steps forward before turning around to find out how she liked the Pokemon food.

Folding her paws childishly she glared up at the human girl and took a single sniff at the dish of new food before whipping it to the side slightly with her tail and angrily pointing up at the muffin. "_I want that!_" she mewled rather upset and tried to climb up to the desk a second time, this time receiving only a disappointed groan from Cassandra before she threw her hands up in the air clearly giving up and made her way over to the desk to finish getting ready for the day and maybe impress Nathan a bit she thought with a slight blush.

Classes were not scheduled to begin until nine in the morning, although she had agreed to meet up with a few of the girls she knew from before they came to the academy for a few hours in the pool. Checking the clock proudly to see it was only 6:40 am by the time she had finished, she headed over to the closet while observing Alexandria playing with a small ball on the floor and giggling quietly as she brushed her hands through the dozens of clothes before finally pulling out a hanger with a one-piece white and black swimsuit and held it in front of herself casually. "What do you think?" she asked staring down at her Mew, not that interested in the opinion of a Pokemon but figured she would throw the option out there while she hurriedly brushed through a dresser and produced a white towel with a rose pattern.

Alexandria stared up at her slightly while she struggled to stay balanced on top of the ball and finding it rather difficult. Observing the swimsuit she simply shrugged her shoulders slightly, which unfortunately for her was more than enough to cause her to slip off of the ball and have it roll over her back resulting in the young child laughing quietly and rushing to scoop her up off of the ground and cradling her in her arm's next to the swimsuit and towel. "_Hey!_" she mewled in vain as she tried to struggle to get out of the arms and reclaim the ball while she was slowly carried out into the hallway and heard the sound of the door closing and locking behind the two much to her dismay separating her from the cherished liquid ball.

Smiling softly while she watched her Mew's antics, Cassandra softly pet her back while they walked towards the campus pool which was only about a five minute walk from the girls' dormitory. Coming to a stop mid-way down the walk-way when she saw five of her friends waiting outside of the pool doors and waving at her with their pokemon, a Teddyursa, Pichu, Maril, Charmander, and Nidoran (male), already released from their pokeballs and standing next to their trainer's talking amidst each other. "Good morning you guys!" Cassandra greeted happily as she ran the remaining short distance and stood in front of her friends and adoring all of their cute pokemon while she tenderly hugged Alexandria despite her protest's.

Eagerly looking about the area hopefully for her darling Storm, the little Mew soon soured her expression when she realized he was nowhere to be seen. Curiously taking in the scenes of the in-door and out-door pool facility while she and the other Pokemon were brought inside by their trainer. "_Have any of you guys seen Storm today…?_" she asked sadly looking from one Pokemon to another, partially confused by the hurt expression on the Nidoran's face since she was uncertain what she had done or said to upset the male.

Mist the Maril simply smirked at the lovely Mew's question and proudly shook his head in response while his trainer received a bracelet to enter the pool along with the other five girls. "_Nope, though I heard he is a strange guy, you would be better off hanging with yours truly cutie!_" he said in a teasing tone, primarily to gauge her attitude towards himself before he chose to go any further with trying to win her over. Besides, he did not have any doubts in his mind who was the best swimmer out of the six of them and he figured he might be able to impress her quite a bit this morning, and maybe convince her to train with him later on in the day during the classes his trainer had been talking so much about.

Scowling slightly at his remark, Alexandria folded her arms and turned her nose right up to him, that was until she noticed the, girl in a dress, symbol on the door her trainer and the others were about to go through causing her fur to nearly stand on end as her face paled. Squirming with all her might, Cassandra actually had to use both hands to hold her in place while her five friends stared down at the Mew in surprise making the poor child blush slightly at having the only Pokemon to misbehave this badly. "What has gotten into you Alexandria?!" she asked partially upset and in a firm tone of voice while she slipped through the door and tilted her head slightly in confusion when she noticed the red blush over her Mew's snow white fur.

Alexandria drooped both of her ears down instinctively while she sank down in her trainer's arms trying to hide entirely. Embarrassed beyond belief as she heard the door close behind them all, trapping her within the girls' changing room, a place she had never even dreamed she might end up, while she mewled quietly in an extreme mixture of fear and shyness at her current situation. Her face burning all the more as two of the girls began unchanging right in front of her but paused mid-way with their tops in their arms to examine the her odd behavior. "Maybe she is sick Cassandra…?" one of the girls offered and reached out to scoop the adorable little Mew up into her arms, wrapping her shirt about her like a blanket, while she cradled her softly in her arms up against the thin soft silky white slip which was all that stood between fur and skin.


	19. A Little Morning Dip

Alexandria squirmed slightly against between handed to the other girl and for the first time since she had met her trainer actually wanting to stay in Cassandra's arms. Her heart racing a mile a minute while her squirmed was soon put to an end when the shirt the wrapped about herself like a baby, restricting most of her movements while her cheeks burned as she accidentally brushed up against the silk slip. Closing both of her eyes quite hard to avoid seeing anything else, her actions only managed to confuse all six of the girls further while Cassandra simply shrugged it off as her Mew's ordinary odd behavior and began to change into the white and blank one-piece not about to let Alexandria's actions ruin her morning with her friend's.

Three of her other friends doing the same while Emily and Michelle stood over the Mew with puzzled expressions on their faces as to why she was acting so strangely, or for that matter why Cassandra did not appear to care one way or another. "Awe she is scared, come to mommy sweet heart…" Michelle added in quietly and hugged the little Mew softly in an effort to comfort her and frowned when it only managed to upset the poor little creature all the more it appeared. Sandy, her Pichu, hopping up onto her shoulder and stared down at the Mew in confusion, "_Erm… What's wrong?_" she asked quietly voicing the thoughts of the other four pokemon as well while she peered over her trainer's shoulder down at the quite shy Mew.

Opening her eyes to the unfamiliar voice, Alexandria mewled in alarm as she looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Michelle holding her closely to the slip, and noticed Cassandra and three of the others in the middle of changing causing her to instantly close her eyes again quite upset. "_Boys are not supposed to be in the girls' changing room!_" she protested angrily, figuring that would be clear and forgetting entirely that Pokemon and humans were two different species altogether and that what might be wrong for one may be perfectly ordinary for the other. Desperately trying to free herself from the loosely wrapped sweater and escape the extremely awkward situation without much luck at all, causing her all the more stress.

Her complaint only receiving loud giggles from the other three female pokemon, and odd stares from the two males while they looked up at their trainers entirely unconcerned and then looked up at Alexandria while they climbed up onto the benches. "_Oh come on, we see them shedding their fur all the time, sides why do you care since you're a girl too… And quite a beautiful one at that Miss Alexandria?_" the Nidoran asked innocently since he did not understand what the big deal was one bit. None of the pokemon really quite understood the purpose of clothing and they figured it was just an extra coat of fur or something to help keep humans warm when it was cold so why did it matter so much then they changed furs at all?

The Maril hopped up next to Michelle and poked at Alexandria slightly to get her attention, frowning a bit when she rapidly shook her head and held her paws defensively over her eyes. "_You are really cute when you're blushing sweetie!_" he laughed watching as her cheeks somehow turned even deeper red after she heard his comment and he simply took it as a sign she liked him a lot. Climbing up into Michelle's lap as he saw Cassandra coming to sit down next to her friend and scoop Alexandria back into her arm's now that she was changed. The swimsuit actually looking quite cute on the young girl not that the little Mew could, or for that matter wanted, to see a single thing inside the depths of where no males should ever roam.

"Michelle you should go and change… As for you Alexandria, I WANT you to stop acting this way right now, is that understood?" she asked in a firm tone of voice not wanting her Mew to think that she could, or would ever be allowed, to get away with acting this way for any reason. Softly pulling the tiny paws away from Alexandria's face without much apparent resistance due to the strength difference, and frowned as she saw her Mew literally closing her eyes as hard as she could without any visible reason(s) in sight. "Look at me right now Alexandria… Like it or not I'm your trainer and you need to listen more…!" she ordered and shook her head slightly at the whole situation, blushing slightly in embarrassment from what she figured all of her friends must think if she was unable to control even a single little pokemon with quite an attitude.

Alexandria swallowed when she heard the angry tone in the young child's voice, opening one eye a crack to ensure it was safe and cautiously opened both eyes and stared up at a rather disappointed face from the young trainer which made her frown sadly. Uncertain whether to be relived or terrified when the other five girls began to crowd around herself and Cassandra, all changed with their clothes safely locked away for the hour or two that they planned to spend at the pool before classes. It was only 6:57 by now, but by this point the poor little Mew simply wanted to crawl back into bed after an extremely awkward morning as she was picked up and the six trainers began to make their way towards the showers and in-door pool since it was still quite cold outside due to the morning mountain air and wind breezing through the trees.

Stepping into the showers, Samantha nearly screamed as the freezing cold water began to pour, causing her to run forward to escape the ice cold shower while Brianna adjusted the faucet to a warming flow of water while the other four girls laughed teasingly at Samantha who was standing there shivering. "Hey! It's not funny!" she frowned in protest as she placed out a hand to test the water, and once satisfied stepped inside as she splashed a bit of water at Emily and her Teddyursa who both laughed and returned the favor while the other four girls joined in splashing water at each other until they noticed Alexandria edging off toward the door exiting the pool still entirely dry. All five girls grinned at each other and splashed the little Mew soaking her within a matter of seconds, as droplets of water dripped down her fur with a sour expression.

The other pokemon, explaining Flaire the Charmander, were all laughing at the way Alexandria looked, while Flaire simply shrugged the corner of the wall waiting for the terrifying raining water to cease so she could make a run for the doorway. Leaping back with a hiss as Mist shot a mild Water Gun at her feet and began laughing as she hissed angrily at him and held her tail closely to ensure the flame did not get wet at all. "_You are so immature Mist!_" Flaire scolded and was supported and giggles and solemn nods from the other three girls, while Alexandria stood there soaking wet and shaking herself slightly as the feel of water on her snow white fur began to feel rather uncomfortable.

All of the trainers finishing their showers nearly six minutes later after playing in the water a bit and also making sure they were soaking wet in accordance to pool regulations before making their way out of the door and into the pool with their pokemon following in toe. The pool quite large, with automated generated waves rolling in from the far end, and deep end, to small ripples by the time they reached the shallow end, large slides stood lined up along a separated pool ring on the left, while diving boards, swinging balls and other activities were positioned along the right resulting in a fully equipped in door facility.

Mist watching the waves with delight, while Flaire on the other hand watched them in horror for fear of being swiped up in one and carried out to the deeper end. The Maril clasping his flippers together proudly as he kissed Alexandria on the cheek without warning and ran a bit ahead, "Watch me sweetie!" he called and ran up to the pools edge, pausing only a second before diving in and swimming out to the deeper end while the six trainers smiled and laughed at his eagerness to swim and followed him out into the water as the pokemon for the most part all remained along the wall. Several eyeing the water slides with delight.

Alexandria on the other hand blushed deeply upon being kissed, although that soon shifted to anger while she shook herself once last time in an effort to dry off without much success and glared at him while he began to swim out into the pool. Slowly getting over her ordeal in the girls' changing room, and she was rapidly beginning to grow sick and tired of all of the males flirting with her when she was in love with Storm, or at least thought that she was which was more then enough to upset her when Mist kissed her without her permission none the less. Trapped as a Pokemon or Human a girl had to have some kind of restraint and dignity regarding who she chose to humor and who she chose to give the cold shoulder.


	20. The Pools Calamity

Ooc: Thanks for all of the feedback everyone. In response to the first comment, "he" and "she" are used to refer to ones gender so Alexandria would be a she and/or her if you prefer. As for the Amnesia it is social-interactions and fragments of her past, specifically anything up to and including when she was captured by the pokemon huntress. She does not remember anybody else or her relationship(s) towards them and also sections of her own history caused by the "psycho-burn" (I like that term). How long will the Amnesia last and what will happen when it comes back if ever? You'll have to keep reading to find out.

In regards to chapter length, I've always found longer chapters a pain since you cant very well stop reading till you are finished where as with smaller ones you can do it one section at a time with clear pause breaks in-between. Yes, Italics are Pokemon speech and yes I did make that typo for the Maril. Lastly, her being a male trapped in a female's body aside from obvious biological discomforts, changes, hormones, I'd assume she would be quite uncomfortable in certain situations and places. How she solves those problems would be dependant on the situation, and sometimes she might need to solve them acting like a male or a female.

--

Standing at the edge of the pool watching her trainer and her friend's beginning to wade into the wave pool to begin playing, Alexandria stood along the wall with the rest of the pokemon excludeing Mist while she disappointedly shook her head at the maril's antics in the pool. "_Is he always this weird…?_" she asked in a bit of a light-hearted tone of voice and giggled softly while waving a paw at him faintly just to keep him thinking she actually cared the slightest and keep him out of her fur for a short time. Following the eyes of the Teddyursa up towards the water slides she frowned slightly noticeing the eager expression on the bear.

The nidoran laughed and nodded his head, "_Yup!_" he chimmed in happily, more than pleased to down talk the maril since it only made him look better as the only other male here today. "You girls want to_ play some tag?_" he asked with a sly grin and lept at the Pichu catching her on the arm slightly with his paw as he noticed her backing away at his sugguestion. The other girls simply looked at eachother before grinning and nodding their heads in agreement as they took off running in the opposite direction, leaving Alexandria standing there hoplessly confused and quite embarised at even being asked to play such a childish game.

Silence ending rapidly as she felt a touch on her back and looked behind to see the Pichu standing behind with a wide grin as she took off running, "_Tag Alexandria is it!_" she called while running, laughing loudly the entire time. Blinking a short moment in surprise, Alexandria's confused expression soon changed to a sly grin as she ran after Clover, the Teddyursa, a bit slow at first since she was still trying to get used to having to move about in her new body. "_Hey! No fair…_" she called after the others while trying her best to catch anyone of them which she soon learned to be quite the challenge to say the least.

Mist had stopped showing off in the pool by now and sat floating in the waves while he watched all the others running away from the lovely mew like she had the plague or something. "_My my what do we have here?"_ he asked with a smirk and swam underwater to move past his trainer undetected before swimming over to the pool's wall and hopping out of the water. Surprising Alexandria as he popped out of the water, the two nearly collided as he jumped back, losing his balance partially at the side of the pool until her paw caught his flipped holding him in place for a brief moment before he heard, "_Mist is IT!_" and felt her paw pull away causing him to fall back into the water where he resurfaced shaking his head a bit laughing.

Clover and Sparky, the Pichu, were already running up one of the water slides stairways by now, figureing it would be the perfect escape route with Mist rapidly in hot pursuit by the time he had pulled himself out of the water a second time and having been unable to spot Alexandria anywhere. Meanwhile, Rocky had climbed into a bin of poolballs grinning proudly to himself, while Flaire had climbed up to one of the shorter water slides and was hiding low to the ground hoping nobody would have spotted where she went.

The two girls at the top of the highest slide simply stood grinning down at Mist while he climbed the stairs, having a bit more troubles then they had due to his shorter legs. Patiently waiting for him to cross the half-way point while they stared about the pool and noticed one of the swinging balls going back and fourth over the water slowly coming to a stop above the center where nobody could hope to reach. Upon closer examination they both burst into laughter seeing Alexandria hanging onto the rope, laying out flat on the ball to relax as it came to a complete stop several feet above the water and several feet out from the wall.

Mist having nearly reached the top by the time Clover and Sparky remembered about him and squeeked in alarm as they dove down the water slide with the maril in close pursuit arriving at the top a few seconds after they had disappeared down the slide. Proudly grinning to himself, and wasteing to time, he dove in after the girls head first, paddleing his way down head first to speed himself up. Nearly catching Sparky as he reached out his flipper, the slide took a sudden turn and caused both to spiral a bit, and turning Mist on his back upside down in the process as he went under a series of small waterfalls causing him to cover his eyes as he turned back onto his stomach a half second before shooting out from the slide and underwater.

Loud cries echoing down the slide and Clover and Sparky emerged, followed by Mist a half second later who crashed into the water without a breath and went deep under, the two girls swimming to the side laughing in unisen by the time the Maril had surfaced with a rather angry expression on his face while he swam them up the slope incline and across the deck towards the deep end. Flaire simply watched it all from her hiding spot, "_They are not kidding… Mist is a moron…!_" she laughed quietly to herself, wrapping her tail about herself to ensure the flame remained dry from any splashes down below from their trainers.

Alexandria laying streched out on the large red ball, opening one eye lazily as the loud buzz sounded the waves down below while he smiled coyly from her dry and safe location. Sitting up slightly and looking behind herself when she heard the excited screams from Clover and Sparky as they ran past, both hiding behind one of the other balls resting at the pool wall, circleing around and Mist tried to chase them clearly not having much success. "_Can't catch me!_" Sparky teased and pushed the ball right at Mist as he chased them around the ball and was on the pool side, sending him flying into the large waves below as Sparky and Clover stood at the pool edge stareing down at him and making taunting gestures.

The second ball free flying across the water, swinging right past Alexandria as she clung to the rope in alarm and watched it come flying past a second time with a sigh of relief. Caught off guard when it came back the second time and slammed right into the ball she had been siting on, sending it flying up at an angry while she was tossed off several meters high and began falling. A large wave catching her mid-fall and sweeping her underneath, the small Mew fighting against the waves with all her strength, trying to swim back up to the surface only to find another wave push her down while her lungs burned for air.

All of the pokemon thinking she was just playing around while they waited for Alexandria to resurface though with each passing second grew more worried. The onslaught of waves from the nearby generator constantly slamming into the little Mew as she tried to reach the surface, only to be pushed back beneath the water a few seconds later while she began to feel light-headed. "_Mist! What are you doing, go help her!"_ Clover growled from the ledge, catching their trainer's attention who all looked in the direction to notice Alexandria's pinkish white fur against the clear crashing blue waves.

Cassandra being the first to break away from her friend's and begin rapidly swimming towards the deep end and where she could see Alexandria battleing against the waves. "Hang on…" she said quietly under her breath, not the greatest swimmer in the world, and continued making her way their as fast as she could with a front crawl; occasionally being pushed back by the larger waves diminishing her progress. Michelle and Emily trying to go after Cassandra without much better luck, while the other three girls swam to the sides to climb the ladders and go along the deck where they could dive back in from the pool's deep end.

The Maril floating in a daze for a half second or two until he rapidly shook his head and dove underwater, the force of the waves strong but nothing he could not handle as he managed to catch Alexandria with one of his flippers and began kicking to reach the surface. Nearly losing hold of her paw as a wave crashed into them, he let the motion carry them a bit to the shallower end before kicking up a second time and surfacing, swimming on his back and holding her head above water in a panic when he noticed her hardly moving. A new wave crashing into them, sending them both underwater slightly as Mist resurfaced holding Alexnadria as the wave glided them to the deck at the other end of the pool.

Nicole, Mist's trainer, running to his side after having climbed up the later and sat on the deck scooping up the little Mew into her arm's worriedly while the other trainers, including Cassandra, soon joined her side, along with all the pokemon. "_She is hardly breathing!_" proclaimed Flaire in an almost fatalistic tone of voice, glareing slightly at Sparky who had caused it all and causing the young Pichu to droop her ears back in alarm. "_Oh please be okay…_" Sparky said quietly under her breath while standing on her toes, hanging over Nicole's arms to see how Alexandria was doing while the trainers assured each other it was nothing.

The awkward silence braking with a watery cough as Alexandria sat up slightly, spitting out a bit of the swollowed water with each cough. Squirming weakly in Nicole's arms, she was soon handed off softly toward Cassandra who quietly patted her back. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked worriedly, not all too concerned with why her pokemon had been over in the deep end to begin with and figured she could deal with that later on since it was not important for the time being. "Thank you for saving her Mist…" she added in softly while reaching out with her free hand to softly pet the Maril on his head while he leaned over her arm to see how the lovely little Mew was doing. Certain he would be higher in her books after having probably saved her life, just wait until he got the chance to tell the other pokemon later today.

Alexandria coughed up a bit more water, breathing in deeply several times to fill her lungs with air as she stared out across the pool partially in a daze. Her fur an absolute mess not that she cared one bit, blinking her eyes slightly in response to the human's question she nodded faintly. Feeling like she could crawl back in bed for the night, though the wall clock showing it only being 8:23 in the morning dampered her hopes slightly while she shook her head a bit to spray of the droplets of water rolling past her eyes. "_Sorry that I ruined your game you guys…_" she said sadly upon realising the other pokemon were gathered around her and it made her feel quite embarissed and shy to say the least.

Rachel noticing the clock as well and sighed, "How about we call it a day at the pool, suppose we can be a bit early for class… And don't worry Cassandra she will be fine…" she commented quietly before patting the mew on the head slightly and received the coldest glare ever seen from the Mew while she resting just soaked in her trainer's arms breathing in heavily. The other four girls nodding and quiet giggles when they saw Alexandria's reaction and scooped their own pokemon up into their arms and paused to wait for their friend Cassandra before making their way back to the changing rooms. All of them figureing their pokemon had all had more then enough water for one day, and besides the first day of classes was a big deal so they all wanted to be their bright and early. Cassandra slowly nodded her head, hugged Alexandria softly and got up onto her feet to follow her friends, still tenderly petting her Mew on the back to cheer her up a bit.


	21. Trial of Endurance

Cassandra lagged a bit behind her friends on the way to the locker room while she stared down at her Mew shaking her head slightly unable to believe how close of a call Alexandria had been through today. Unsure even why she had been over by the deep end when she clearly could not swim, or at least not too well, was behind the young girl while she made her way inside the changing rooms and set the soaked Mew down on the bench next to her locker and opened up her lock. "So what do you guys think we will do today in class, it's only the first day so how hard could it be right?" she asked curiously trying to change the thoughts the girls were all likely having to a more pleasant conversation.

Alexandria sitting on the bench still breathing in and out deeply with water rolling down her fur in a quite pathetic looking way when combined with her posture. Shyly staring down at her feet to avoid watching, or even, catching a glimpse of any of the girls changing and doing all she could to picture herself in a entirely different area like under a shady tree all alone with Storm and a cool breeze. Blinking her large eyes a bit in shock when she realized she was day-dreaming about a boy she silently cursed herself while wondering as to why she had been acting so strangely since she had been captured and turned into a pokemon. At least, she thought she was acting strangely, nobody else had appeared to say anything so maybe she was normal and she was simply over-reacting to the whole situation.

Her thoughts being interrupted rather rudely when Mist hopped up on the bench next to her and tapped her on the shoulder with a flipper causing her to startle her eyes open in alarm and then annoyance. "_Hey!_" she nearly screamed with a low hiss until she saw Mist nearly fall backwards with surprise causing her to shake her head slightly and focus on calming down a bit. "_Sorry…_" she said with a few tears forming in her eyes not really certain what had come over her or why she had been so irritable lately. Drooping her ear's down sadly while she studied the extremely confused look on the Maril while he tried to figure out whether she was playing with him, genuinely upset, or trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

The younger Charmander sitting on the bench across and nearly bursting out into laughter when she first saw Alexandria snap at Mist, not that he deserved anything less with all of his flirting. "_Oh come on it's as clear as day she is not interested in you Mist, give it a rest already…_" she commented snippily and nearly leapt out of her skin when he shot a water gun at the base of the bench, causing a bit of spray to hit her and sting a bit which defiantly did not improve her mood to say the least. "_Just because you're hopeless when it comes to girls does not mean you need to take it out on me stupid!_" she lashed back and sent a retaliatory real Ember at Mist when nipped him on the tail burning him a bit with an angry scowl.

Mist was about to shoot Flaire with another Water Gun when his trainer stepped in his way, all changed and with one hand on her hips shaking her head disapprovingly, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and simply stick his tongue out childishly at Flaire instead. "_At least I'm not afraid of water! Besides, how do you know whether she likes me or not, I did save her life!_" he boasted proudly until he noticed his words had only caused Alexandria to grow more saddened and instantly shut his mouth while glaring at Flaire fairly eager to settle this the next time their trainer's let them have a battle. He was going to make her so sorry she had ever butted her nose where it did not belong, and prove once and for all who was strongest.

Rachel simply sighed while she observed the tension between the two, and the saddened worn out look on the adorable little Mew while she waited patiently for her friends to finish changing. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and sweeping a few longer strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears she shrugged a bit in response to Cassandra, "Who knows, I've heard our teacher is a bit on the crazy side though…" she added with a light-hearted giggle as the others finished changing and scooped up their pokemon, all of them trying their best to avoid laughing at the teachers expense though finding it quite hard.

"Whatever, I'm just glad to still be here…" Cassandra added in quietly with a smile and softly rubbed her cheek against Alexandria while she hugged the little Mew lovingly in her arms. "Now come on, or else we are going to be late!" she giggled teasingly and ran over to the door, waiting for her friends to look at each other for a brief moment before grabbing their bags and following along. The six friends and their pokemon deciding to take a more scenic route across the campus to reach the stadium where the class for all first year students was supposed to be held and arrived ten minutes early.

Cassandra blinked in amazement at how many other first years were at the academy. She was beginning to feel a bit insignificant compared to all of the other students while she remained close by her friends; trying to pick out familiar faces in the crowd and not having much luck until she caught a hand waving to her and the others from a group of boys. "Hey look there's Nathan…" she said staring down at Alexandria with a smile, "I bet Storm is with him so how about we go and say good morning?" she asked curiously, smiling while she watched Alexandria perk her ears up with excitement and sit up in her arms while she began to look about the crowd for Storm. A bit concerned with how attached Alexandria seemed with Storm, she figured it was simply natural, and she figured it best not to interfere with pokemon romance at all.

Nathan breaking away from his friends and heading over to say hello to Cassandra with a Pidgy resting perched on his shoulder. Admiring her lovely rosary red summer dress, "Morning you two, have a good night?" he asked curiously more wondering if Storm had been on his best behavior during the visit. "I'd have thought you two would have beaten Storm and I here…" he asked with a smirk remember exactly how excited she had been yesterday about being a part of the academy. A feeling he had yet to have due to his irritatingly popular brother's fan club always pressuring him to become the next big super star.

Alexandria sitting excitedly in her trainer's arms staring up at the Pigdy with a faint red blush over her white cheeks. "_Good morning Storm!_" she greeted happily, purring with delight as he transformed back into his Mew form with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. "_Aw how did you know it was me anyways babe?!_" he asked teasingly leaping off Nathan's shoulder to tackle her in Cassandra's arms and smother her face in adoring kisses. The two trainers watching their pokemon first with raised eye brows, and then laughing in unison as they walked throughout the stadium keeping an eye on the large display clock resting above the massive double-sided scoreboard on the far wall.

Purring with delight while she lightly pushed at Storm with her paws, not hard enough to actually force him away but hard enough to make him think that she was, while their tails entwined lovingly. "_How could I not recognize my own boyfriend? Honestly…!_" she announced with a slightly hurt expression while laughing a bit in response to his kisses. Feeling a bit weird referring to him as her boyfriend not that she knew why, he defiantly made her feel quite cheerful whenever he was around, and he was extremely sweet and cute she kept thinking over and over again. Teasingly licking him back on the cheek, while nipping at an ear rather playfully and her cheeks burning with a deep red blush as one of his paw's brushed across her chest areas.

Several of males, and female, pokemon watching the two angrily and the males whispering quietly in their small group while laughing quietly every so often rather darkly. Clover, the Teddyursa, noticing the group of males who were gesturing up to Storm and Alexandria and made a slightly uneasy face before shaking her head before running off to see if she knew any of the other gathered pokemon. However, she paused a moment when she noticed of the older male from yesterday, and an Umbreon at his side, resting against the fall wall partially hidden in the shadow of the stadium entrance, watching all of the students curiously.

A young women making her way up to the temporary stage in the center of the stadium and tapped at the microphone a bit to clear the static and drawing the crowds attention to her as silence filled the stadium a moment before she began to speak. "Good morning everyone! And welcome to your first day of classes here at Songwood Pokemon Academy…" she greeted and paused slightly before continuing, "Songwood prides itself for producing some of the best pokemon trainers in the world and upon graduation all of you shall be awarded entrance into the Pokemon League Championship held at the end of each year…" she explained with another short pause to take in the expressions and attention of her audience.

"What is a pokemon trainer though? Why is it that some fail to ever earn their first badge and others are awarded the title of masters? The answer is our four core beliefs of Endurance, Versality, Strength, and of course Wisdom which we will strive to teach you all over the course of the next four years…" she added in with a smile observing the excited and eager faces of her students. Turning slightly to face the large score board behind her she watched as it flickered to life revealing a map of the campus with a clearly out-lined path and marker points set up at various locations all across the Songwood Campus.

"The first week of classes shall begin accordingly, and today you all shall run an obstacle course together with your Pokemon, you must reach all markers before the end of the day, and those who finish early will have the remainder of the day to themselves…" she said and magnifified the image on the score board with a hand-held device to display an image of the woodland areas located directly behind the grand stadium, a short walk from where everybody had gathered. A couple of the trainers looking down at their pokemon in anticipation and others with a grim expression figuring that this would be impossible to complete.

The coordinator waited a short moment for the students to come to term with the day's events before she tapped the microphone again and began to speak a second time. "Lastly, to ensure everything remains fair I ask that zero pokemon attacks be utilized, in order to complete the course you will need to work as a team with your partners is that understood…?" she asked with a commanding voice and smiled when the crowd nodded their heads with agreement in near unison from all of the students gathered. A few of the students, including Cassandra, rapidly beginning to question the choices of clothing they had worn today and a few of the boys even making rude comments about the teacher in silent for her unorthodox training styles.

"Then in that case, you are all free to begin… Remember you can take breaks as needed and resume where you left off but you are all expected to finish before sundown today… Those who do not will be assigned additional training after class for the remainder of the week…" the teacher finished and turned to step down from the temporary stage while many of the students began to pair off into groups with their friends to not make the day entirely miserable. The lone figure off by the entrance way simply shaking his head with a grin while he looked down at his Umbreon and turned to leave without anybody taking notice at all which was exactly what he had been hoping for in the first place this early in the morning.

Cassandra turned back to Nathan and smiled sweetly while rocking back on her heels a bit in the cutest way imaginable trying to get his attention. "Would you and Storm like to come with me and Alexandria today?" she offered while gesturing down to the two Mews playing in her arms, a bit more friendly then she cared for though nothing too bad so she paid it not mind. Smiling when Nathan nodded she looked down at her adorable little Mew, "Want to do the course with Storm and Nathan then Alexandria?" she offered already knowing the answer and grinned happily as her Mew rapidly nodded her head and kissed Storm on a cheek.

Alexandria purring with delight while she cuddled up against Storm, still blushing slightly from the earlier inappropriate touches though paying it little mind now. "_Hear that sweetie?! We get to spend the whole day together!_" she mewled happily and nuzzled her head under his holding one of his larger paws in her own as she looked down at their paws and his off-white grayed fur dreamily. "_You betcha!_" he said with a sly grin, returning her nuzzled by licking her ear softly, hoping that this would last forever. Drooping his ears down slightly when he began to wonder whether she actually did like him at all or whether it the Attract causing her to act this way towards him lately. She had not appeared too interested in him before yesterday at least, not that he had waited very long upon meeting the lovely Mew to snare her in his web of deceitful love.

Observing his saddened look, Alexandria lifted her large blue eyes to stare up at him, running a paw over the back of his paw faintly in small circles. "_What's wrong… Did I say something…?_" she asked unsurely and drooping her own ears down in response, realizing she knew next to nothing about what made Storm feel happy or sad. A factor which made her rather depressed since clearly they were a couple, and had been one for what appeared like quite some time based on what he had told her to fill in her memory gaps and by simply how he acted around her unconcerned by who was watching. She felt absolutely horrible knowing so little about him, and wishing she could remember how long they had been together beyond yesterday.

A soft warmth covering her body as she felt his paw caress down her back in an effort to cheer her up, "_Of course not babe… It was nothing, so how about you show me that lovely smile of yours…_" he mewled back and nuzzled her head softly with his own. Perking his ears up slightly when he saw he smile faintly, though he soon lowered them again sadly when he noticed the confusion on her expression, "_You honestly cannot remember anything about us can you…?_" he asked after a faint pause, swallowing in complete shame when she slowly shook her head and he noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. His stomach wrenching when he realized he was the reason for her sadness and he felt disgusted with his actions towards her and some of the darker thought he had regarding taking advantage of her while she was dependant and confused.

Storm felt his primal animalistic male urges suggesting one thing, while his sense of morals suggested the complete opposite and leaving him torn between the two unable to decide. Instead, he simply cuddled and nuzzled the lovely creature next to him, remaining quiet and doing his best to cheer her up with his gentle strokes over her paws and back, twisting his tail adoringly around hers while he was lost in thoughts and moral dilemma. The two trainers making their way to the starting point of the obstacle course while they quietly talked to each other to not disturb their pokemon who clearly were enjoying each others company.


	22. Obstacle of the Heart

Alexandria giggled quietly as she and Storm were set down on the ground to begin to obstacle course, not even waiting until her feet had touched the ground before leaping from Cassandra's arms and tackling her beloved Storm to the ground. Long white tail swishing about in the air while she tickled his sides with her paws and affectionately kissed every inch of his cheeks playfully. "_All day with just the two of us! This is going to be so much fun!_" she mewled happily, feeling his light pushes to get her off of him but she knew that he was only playing around as well given he had proved in the past who was physically stronger.

Cassandra simply slipped one hand on her hip and rolled her eyes upwards to the sky before looking over towards Nathan sympathically. Quite surprised at how rapidly her Mew had fallen for Storm though it did give her a reason to hang around with Nathan and that was certainly a positive outcome. "Come on, let's get started and see if we can beat the others…" she said while unfolding the map she had picked up on the way out of the stadium to examine where they had to go today and sighed quietly. "Fifteen obstacles which are spread out all across the campus, it does not appear there is any order so how about we start with what's nearest and go do the balancing logs out in the woods…?" she offered and smiled when Nathan returned a smile and nodded his head in agreement before the two trainers began to slowly head off into the woods.

A swift whistle from Nathan caused Storm to look up at his trainer and finally squirm free from his lovely friend before he demurely teleported beside his trainer. Alexandria left on the grass watching in confusion as Storm teleported away from her, causing her to clench her paws slightly in annoyance. "_Hey! Wait for me cutie!_" she cried and began running after the three a bit on ahead. The past few days having allowed her plenty of opportunities to become familiar with walking, or running, in her new body, though it still felt a bit weird and being so low to the ground defiantly did not improve her disposition towards the situation. An excited Storm startling behind a bit for her to catch up before slipping his tail around his and kissed her on the cheek softly to let her know he had not forgotten about her or anything.

The cool morning breeze drifting out from the mountains, blowing through the trees with a soft whistle as the group of four made their way towards the marked point in the woods. The four coming to a stop when they came out into a clearing and took notice of a rather large course of balancing logs, climbing ropes, rope swinging chains, and other challenges for an effective obstacle course. Several other students and all of their pokemon gathered around towards the center while they listened to the instructor give the opening debriefment and explain what would be required of the students. A loan groan escaping from a number of the girls when they found out they had to make it safely across the logs which suspended above a mud pool, while some of the more mischievous boys simply grinned maliciously at each other and then the girls.

Nathan smirked a bit observing the swinging logs on the course, "Too bad we can't just use teleport to get to the other side huh?" he asked casually simply to get some kind of conversation going while he and her went to line up and were followed by Storm with Alexandria resting her head against his side and stroking his paw lightly in her own. A large number of the male pokemon in the group simply glaring at the two, mostly out of jealously that Storm had a girl hanging off him like that, let alone one of the cutest girls out of all the first year pokemon. Several speaking quietly amongst themselves and pointing towards the Mews, whenever Alexandria and Storm were not looking in their general direction to notice their conversation.

The students beginning to cross one by one, spacing out enough so only one person would be on a log at any given time, several of the students, primarily girls, who had dressed in their best clothes for today waiting nervously towards the back of the line dreading what might happen if they were to get their nice clothes ruined in the muck. A group of boys who had finished first simply pointed and laughed at all of the reluctant boys, "Come on what are you guys? Men or little sissy girls?!" one of the lead boys teased while a couple of the girls glared angrily and still others drew back acceptingly not wishing for any conflict.

"Anybody ever tell you jerks that girls can do things just as good as boys…" Cassandra said angrily and poked one of the boys in the group on his chest. A silence falling over the crowd as the boy used both of his hand to shove Cassandra down to the ground rather forcefully into a patch of mud from the rain which had happened late last night. Nathan breaking the silence a half second later as he quite literally threw himself at the boy and then grabbed the elder boy by the collar of his shirt while sitting on his stomach pinning the boy to the ground. "Why don't you pick on someone else huh? Now say your sorry or else!" Nathan said in a rather forceful tone of voice while most of the other students began to gather around within a circle loudly chanting FIGHT over and over again in anticipation. The instructor doing his best to break through into the gathered crowd to stop the fights though was met with a bit of resistance from the lead boy's friends.

A Pikachu hopped up on the log next to where Alexandria and Storm were standing watching the whole thing between their trainer's and the boys in confusion for entirely different reasons. Scratching at an ear loudly with a low chitter to get their attention to look behind, "_Um aren't you going to help your trainers out Storm?_" the Pikachu asked in a bit of an all-knowing tone of voice like it was the right thing to do. A bit of reluctance on Storm's face until a Mawile and Eevee joined from behind and folded their paws with agreement with the Pikachu, all three casually eyeing each other. "_And to think he calls you a friend!_" the male Mawile added in with a faint roll of his eyes, hiding his grin when Storm drooped his ears down.

Storm turned back to kiss Alexandria tenderly on the cheek before unwrapping his tail from her own. They were right he kept telling himself as he tried to see through the crowd of students to see Nathan land a hit in the other boys stomach only to be tackled down to the ground. "_I'll be right back babe_" he said with a faint smile disappointed with himself for abandoning her a second time to go with Nathan though for now he figured his trainer's health was more important than her feelings of attachment. "_Love you!_" he called out as he teleported to his trainers side, catching the lead boys foot mid-kick with a psychic and tossing him to the ground causing a few of the students to gasp loudly in surprise.

The Eevee took full advantage of the moment to dart in next to Alexandria and softly tackle her down to the ground and affectionately licking her face to show his interest. Both of the other males folding their paws rather upset they had been beaten to it though soon smirked at each other when they saw the lovely little Mew push their Eevee friend off and glare angrily in his direction. "_What the heck are you doing?!_" she hissed clearly upset and edged backwards a bit, bumping into the log behind herself and taking note of the large pool of mud which lay beyond. "_Leave me alone whoever you guys are…_" she asked, this time a bit less confident while she eyed the three not entirely certain what they were up to though not liking the way they were looking at her one bit. Drooping her ears down a bit searching for any way to escape this situation without coming across as rude or saying anything she knew she would regret later in the day.

"_Awe come on what's the hurry cutie?_" the Mawile asked curiously with a smirk while he moved a bit to her side to prevent any escape. All of the other pokemon and students entirely oblivious to the situation as they watched the two boys going all out while they blocked the instructor from getting through despite all his threats of detention. "_Yah! So how come you always hang around that idiot Storm anyways?_" asked the male Pikachu while he hopped down off of the log and leaned in closely to Alexandria sniffing her scent only to be suddenly shoved backwards by her small white paws. His grin growing wider when he noticed the deep red blush spreading across her cheeks, making her look all the more cute in his opinion as he used his paws to push her softly against the log. Brushing a paw underneath her chin while he used his Charm, he watched with delight as her disgusted glare shifted slightly to confusion and then faint shyness.

The Mawile looking over his shoulder to ensure nobody, especially the other pokemon, had taken any notice of them speaking with Alexandria. "_We should take this to a more private spot Dodger"_ he added after observing the clear signs of her lowered defenses. Using his Sweet Scent and brushing his exterior mouth past Alexandria's nose to allow her to catch a good sniff of his alluring scent. "_Lets go cutie!_" he laughed quietly and began to take a few steps forward before pausing to check over his shoulder to see her following along obediently like she was in a deep trance. Her sensitive predatory nose sniffing at the scent in the air which only strengthened the alluring pull to draw her in the direction of the Mawile who began to lead all four a bit deeper into the woods and away from the meddlesome trainers and other males.

Dodger following the Mawile while walking next to Alexandria using his Charm to lull her deeper into the trance-like state and adoring the sight of her blushing. The Eevee, named Silver due to his streaked fur that had been a result of breeding, tagging along on the other side pausing from time to time to sniff at her body and wagging his tail with delight when he finally looked back over his shoulder and noticed the crowd was nearly out of sight. "_Only a bit further Miss Alexandria…_" he said and licked her paw affectionately not too jealous of the other two having her complete attention since he knew his turn would come soon enough. His low cheerful barks filling the nearby air when he ran a bit ahead and stopped to stare back at her to observe her dazed state, waiting patiently until she stared in his direction with confusion. His eyes glowing faintly with his Attract and watched her expression slowly shift to the same adoring way she looked at Storm.

Alexandria walked with a blank stare ahead of her while occasionally drifting her eyes towards Dodger on her left and then forwards where the alluring scent was located. Watching the scenery pass by like she had zero control over her bodily movements and leaving her feel like a trapped observer. "_W-Where are we going…?_" she finally managed to ask only to be answered when the Eevee darted out ahead of herself and she caught a single glance into his eyes before the Attract began to take effect. Her face instantly burning with a deep red blush while her tail swished happily side to side as her eyes studied his attractive features wondering why she had not realized how cute he was earlier on. All of that evaporated in an instant though when she caught a glimpse of Dodger out of the corner of her eye and was hit with a wave of confusion, not certain why she was even here or the names of these pokemon she thought beyond cute.

"_Huh…?_" she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice while she stared between Dodger and Silver then shook her head and closed her eyes firmly. Her induced feelings for Storm mixing in with the other two and causing her deep confusion as she collapsed to the ground, clutching one paw over her temple as the nearly mind-numbing pain from earlier began to reoccur as tears began to wheel up in her eyes. All three males a bit confused by her actions, and while Dodger and Spike, the Mawile, disregarded her behavior as a dumb trick to escape when they had worked so hard to get her all alone, Silver rushed to her side licking her face softly with genuine concern across his face especially when he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"_It hurts…_" Alexandria mewled quietly, feeling Silver's warmth against her fur and causing her heart to begin aflutter with affection. Trying her hardest to remember why she was out here, who these pokemon were, and even what they wanted but all she could think about was how cute Silver and Dodger were and how lucky she must be to have both so close. Spike simply glared with irritation at her strange behaviors mixed with her apparent resistance to his friend's Attract and Charm techniques. "_Oh it will all be over shortly sweet-heart, we just want to have a little fun… And Silver if you are too weak to get what we all came here for then move aside or else you are going to be sorry…!" _he said with a low growl in his tonewhile he walked up next to Alexandria and ran a paw down her cheeks with a lustful stare in his eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the obstacle course the instructor had managed to finally break through the crowd and split up the two fighting boys with a bit of help from Storm separating the two combatants. Cassandra was tending to Nathan's minor scraps and cuts while the instructor scolded him, the lead boy, and the students who had interfered with him breaking up the fight earlier. Storm had teleported back to where Alexandria had been left only to find her and the three males gone causing his expression to show slight confusion as to where the four of them could have possibly gone or why she would have left. Something did not feel quite right deep in the core of his being when he realized the four were nowhere in sight and he sensed a psychic turmoil further off in the woods. "_Oh no!_" he cried aloud and began flying off in the direction he could sense the mental pain as fast as his abilities would carry him, rapidly beginning to dread the worst.


	23. Change of Heart Time

Storm flew through the woods; hardly even bothering to search up ahead with his physical senses while he darted off in the direction he could sense Alexandria's intense turmoil. Trees and other obstacles presented themselves to him on an entirely different level of perception only a psychic could observe. Dreading what may have happened to the lovely Mew he had been with only a few moments ago prior to the fight and also silently cursing himself for having left her alone. Unaware entirely that his welcome might not be quite the way that he hoped, or fantasized, that it may be after saving his beautiful friend from whatever horrible and twisted thing those males might likely have been doing to her to bring her all the way out into the woods.

Meanwhile, Dodger and Spike were standing over Alexandria, who had collapsed to the ground a moment ago in tears while she cried about some unseen and therefore non-existence pain; while Silver desperately tried to snap her out of her state by nudging and licking her sympathically. "_Time for some play-time, what you think Dodger?_" Spike said with a dark grin on his face and used his disguised mouth to bite Silver and quite literally throw the younger Eevee into a large oak tree knocking the little guy out cold when a branch fell as a result of the impact and struck him in the head not that either of the other two males cared a bit.

Dodger nodded with agreement, mimicking the darkened grin, as he turned back to Alexandria and then without warning crouched down low and tackled her right in the side sending her rolling across the grass several feet before coming to a stop. "_Lets… But first, lets make sure she won't run away…_" he chattered quietly while he noticed her struggling to sit up, still holding a paw to the side of her head while her eyes winced with pain. Wasting zero time after she had managed to sit up he smiled maliciously and sent his most powerful Thunder Wave directly at her, landing a clear blow as her fur stood on end and she fell to the ground a second time unable to move her limbs despite her clear attempts and frightened mewls.

Widening her eyes in horror as her body went completely numb with paralysis and she felt herself fall back to the ground unable to stop herself from collapsing a second time. Mewling quietly with uncertainty while the Mawile and Pikachu began to approaching, the affects of the Charm and Attract having canceled each other out by now, not that she could cause her limbs to move even an inch despite her attempts. "_Why…?_" she asked shakily with a hint of fear in her voice then paused when she caught the way they were staring at her and it made her face go pale with dread. Having been raised as a human, she had never in her wildest dreams ever imagined anything like this might happen since she had been a pokemon, although clearly the differences went far beyond appearances she was beginning to realize. In the world of pokemon, romance rarely took priority over the raw and savage instincts which drove their actions and desires.

Spike laughed and kicked her lightly in the side when he heard, what he and Dodger considered, her rather stupid question and quiet mewls for assistance. His paw casually running down her stomach, exploring her specifically female features with lust while he used his disguised jaws to force her tail aside when he took notice of Dodger moving up behind her with a rather pleading expression. "_Oh please… Don't waste your breath princess; nobody is going to save you all the way out here… And just remember, Dodger, I get her last so she can be the mother of my kittens…!_" he announced proudly with an almost mocking tone while he noticed the Pikachu preparing to get some pleasure when a Shadow Ball sent Dodger flying backwards and skidding across the grass rather violently. Turning angrily at first as his expression paled entirely and he took a few steps back upon seeing Storm floating a few feet away with a deathly stare and dark aura.

"_You have exactly five seconds to apologize and disappear from my sight if you still wished to ever even have children Spike…_" the Mew spoke coldly taking note of the surroundings and the scared expression that was on Alexandria's face. His anger boiling even further when he noticed Spike still holding her tail off to the side with his second mouth, a problem he soon solved by using Psychic to send the Mawile into one of the nearby trees with enough force to shatter bones on smaller pokemon. "_Leave… Now…!_" Storm ordered narrowing her eyes as the Pikachu ran over to his friend, the two stared at each other blankly and then took off into the woods as fast as their legs would carry them not wishing to become a Mew's meal ticket, or perhaps even worse given all of the awful things they had heard Mews were capable of doing.

Storm watched the two disappear into the woods, partially questioning his generosity in allowing the two to leave uninjured although he figured it might cause problems for Nathan and Alexandria if he had hurt either one given they belonged to another human. Rushing to her side her sat down next to her while he did all he could to resist her alluring scent and shook his head to rid himself of a few ideas while he placed a paw on her back softly which began to glow with a Mist to remove the paralysis. "_Babe, are you alright…?_" asked the Mew out of concern although his expression instantly changed to confusion when she turned only with a deathly cold stare and he felt the sting of her tail whip across his face leaving a faint red marking.

Breathing in deeply, Alexandria clenched her paws angrily as her tail returned to her side, partially floating in front of her in a vain effort to conceal her body. Her ears drooped back while she simply glared at Storm for a long moment before folding her paws and turned her nose up at him clearly unimpressed. "_Hmph! It's not like you care Storm! You're as bad as those creeps, leave me the hell alone y-you you boy!_" she hissed a bit while edging back slightly and focusing her eyes at a point on the ground to avoid looking into at his eyes for even a half second. "_You're the Mew I tried to save from that pokemon hunter… And you tried to take advantage of me after the tournament, you lied to me Storm…_" she said shaking her head slightly and whipping away a tear from her eyes with the edge of her tail to hide her disappointment.

She had risked her life to help him, and had ended up trapped in the body of a Mew because of it, and all he could do was take advantage of her at the first possible opportunity he had. He was not like those other two, he was worse. Her memories were still vague and clouded, although with the effects of Attract wearing off, she could see the true rat that he was and to be honest it scared her a bit that male pokemon would do such things to a female whenever opportunity arose. "_I hate you… Leave me alone from now on…!_" she hissed a second time before turning to leave as several more tears rolled down her white cheek's. Unable to believe how strong of feelings a single Attract had generated towards him, and the others, and she cringed a bit just thinking about what might happen the next time a male tried to do such a thing. It actually scared her a lot.

Blinking in disbelief for a long moment while he watched her beginning to walk away, Storm swallowed heavily as he finally put two and two together to realize his game had come to an end. Her words free of those feeling induced by the Attract, her true feelings towards him, burning at the core of his heart while tears began to roll down his cheeks. "_I-I'm sorry…_" he mewled quietly as his tears began to soak the dirt below, unable to force himself to move either to run away or go chase after her as she disappeared entirely from sight leaving him all alone. Uncertain what he would do if such a lovely creature did end up hating him forever. Another Attract was always an option, but what if it did not have the same effect as the last time, and ultimately in the end it would simply wear off again and she would hate him all the more which he simply could not do to her, or himself, for that matter. His feeling's a mixture of fear and depression.

Staying in the clearing for nearly half a moment, he finally managed to shake himself free of the depression enough to teleport back to where he had left his trainer Nathan at the obstacle course. He appeared behind a tree and began to float out from behind when he heard Alexandria's voice on the other end and froze after he heard another female chime in rather rudely. "_Oh I can't believe he did that to you sweetie…"_ one of the female voices commented, only to be instantly lashed at by another, "_Please, it was sweet, a whole lot more romantic then how most of the silly guys try to get a litter… You should totally go after him Alexandria, its not often you find a guy who cares about you even half as much as Storm clearly does…_" the second voice added in with a faint pause as Storm's ears perked up in delight hoping Alexandria may listen to her words.

Alexandria sighed quietly from the other side of the tree while she listened to the female pokemon who had been talking with her nearly since her return and had noticed something wrong. "_You know what? I do not care one bit… He is a creep plain and simple, and the next time I see him it will be too soon… If all males are like that then good riddance to them all…_" she sassed back grumpily while she clutched her long tail in her paws nervously. Rolling her eyes a bit when she looked over her shoulder and saw Cassandra and all of the other students still being lectured by the instructor, while Nathan and the other boy were being used as an example of how not to behave at school. At least Nathan had gotten in trouble defending a girl, rather then being the cause of her troubles, why did pokemon and human relationships have to be so different she kept thinking over and over again while her ears remained low in fear even thinking of those two creeps.

Hearing her words made Storm's heart sink even lower as he floated out from behind the tree and landed on the ground a few feet away with his tail trailing on the ground pathetically and his eyes directed at his feet quite submissively. "_I-I'm sorry Alexandria… I know what I did was wrong, but I really like you and did not want to give up what may have been my one chance to make you happy…_" he mewled quietly and sat on the ground unable to even look her in the eyes while he heard a few of the female pokemon all quietly talking amidst themselves and snickering in his direction some in support and others in condemnation of his actions. The majority of the male trained pokemon off at the other end of the course partaking in some odd sparing contest mixed with some attacks and a whole lot of loud cheering and boyish taunting games.

Spinning angrily when she heard the sound of his voice, Alexandria clenched her paws angrily at her side as she remembered everything he had done to her and felt a simple apology would wipe all of those things away entirely. "_Hmph!_" she said turning her back on him slightly, not too afraid since she was with others this time and figured he, or any other male for that matter, would not try anything with so many others and especially their trainers still so close. "_You know what Storm?! I wish you knew what it was like to be a girl for just one day and realize some of the things boys do can be really hurtful… If you think an apology will ever make things all better after what you did then you are dead wrong!"_ she mewed rather loudly and her psychic abilities erupted violently tearing into the ground causing a small earthquake while her tail began to glow a soft somber pink before shooting out several pink sparks of energy into the air like little fire flies.

Several of the sparks harmlessly landing on the ground and exploding in small glimmering showers of light while others crossed between the nearby gathered pokemon with visible trails behind and filling the whole area in a brightly lit pink haze. All pokemon touched by the spirals of light began to have their eyes gloss over before shifting and mimicking the eye color of one of the others. The female Poochyena's dark yellow eyes shifting to Storm's ocean blue eye color; the Chickorita's grassy green eyes shifting to the dark yellow eyes of a Poochyena; the Vulpix's ruby red eyes changing to match the grassy green eyes of the Chickorita; and lastly, Storm's ocean blue eyes changing to match the Vulpix's ruby red eye coloring. The strange pink light fading away rapidly as the streams in the air exploded in a bright flash of light causing Alexandria and the others to cover their eyes with a paw instinctively as the sparks faded away a few second later.

Opening their eyes, Storm, the Poochyena, the Chickorita, and the Vulpix all cried out in alarm in unison as they leapt back a bit pointing a paw at each other with a mix of fear and confusion. A couple of pokemon in the nearby vicinity raising an eyebrow at the four before disregarding it and returned to their conversations dismissing the outburst as nothing out of the ordinary. "_Wha?! If I'm right there then who am I…?"_ barked the Poochyena loudly in Storm's voice while she pointed a paw at Storm rapidly lowering her ears and then beginning to whimper when she looked down at her body like she had seen a ghost. The younger Vulpix on the other hand was bursting out into laughter, in the Poochyena's voice, "_It appears our dear Alexandria is a whole lot more skilled then she lets on… I think that was Heart Swap guys…_" she said managing to stop laughing long enough to speak clearly. Smiling mischievously at the others while darkly at the Poochyena.

All four of the others simply stared at each other with confusion and then the Chickorita and Storm grinned slyly at one another while they observed the Poochyena still whimpering quietly as she stared downward at her body in disbelief. "_This is going to be fun!_" the two laughed in unison, Storm in the Vulpix's old high-pitched girly voice, and the Chickorita with the Poochyena's old younger voice. The Poochyena paused her whimpering long enough upon hearing this to give the two the most evil eye imaginable, before collapsing to the ground covering her face with one paw wishing that this horrible nightmare would simply come to an end. It was still morning; Alexandria already hated her, she was trapped in a female canine's body, and the main thing on her mind right now was simply how the rest of the day could possibly get any worse.

Alexandria simply stood their utterly confused while she looked from one to the other, not entirely certain whether they were playing a practical joke on her or not. However, when she heard Storm's voice from the female Poochyena she blinked in astonishment before smiling slightly figuring that he, or rather she, had it coming all along. Although, while she listened to the saddened and scared whimpering she did begin to feel a little bit of sympathy towards the other pokemon, that was until she noticed Storm grinning out of the side of her eye and remembered all he had done to her the past two days. Instantly folding her arms and turning her nose up in the opposite direction with a loud, "_Hmph! Serves you right!_" before looking off toward her trainer feeling relieved that the lecture appeared to be finally over when meant she could get away from the creep altogether; or at least that was what she had been hoping would happen.

**Authors Notes:** Storm is in the Poochyena's body, Poochyena is in Chickorita's body, Chickorita is in Vulpix's body, and the Vulpix is in Storm's body. I'll address them by their body for as long as required, I.e. Poochyena comments and actions are effectively Storm's personality.


	24. Life on the Other Side

OOC: Yes, Storm's mind is in the body of the female Poochyena named Nova, while a female Vulpix's mind is in the male Mew body. Any reference to Nova is Storm's personality and responses, while any other reference(s) to Storm is the Vulpix's personality and responses. As for Alexandria, she is learning quickly, albeit still not entirely comfortable with her situation, and only time will tell whether she might have another accident either positive, negative, or down-right destructive.

--

Cassandra and the other students eagerly headed away from the instructor upon being dismissed, several dismayed that the lecture had taken nearly a half hour and they were behind on the obstacle course. While others simply welcomed it as a challenge as they headed back over to their pokemon to move on towards the next course or finish the balancing logs which had been interrupted. "Come on Alexandria, lets see if we can catch up shall we?" she offered bending down to near eye level with her Mew, observing the quite confused expression and frowning a bit as she scooped the little Mew up into her arms and headed over to the start of the balancing log course. Nathan heading over to where Storm, or at least who he thought was his Mew, was standing and grinned, "You two buddy!" he added and watched a bit in surprise as his Mew teleported on a fair bit ahead of him and did several rather energetic and playful spins in the air.

The Poochyena body the real Storm was trapped within simply sat watching the trainers all come to claim their pokemon and Alexandria being carried away without her even giving her a second glance. Her quiet whimpers falling on deaf ears until she felt a hand lightly stroke her head, scratching behind the ears which she had to admit did help calm her nerves a fair bit. "And why are you so gloomy today Nova?" asked one of the first year trainers who had come up behind and sat down on the grass next to her pokemon, or what she thought was her pokemon at least. "Did those other pokemon hurt your feelings or something?" she asked quietly when she only received a low depressed whimper in response and lightly placed her adorable little Poochyena in her lap where she pet her back softly while brushing a bit of dirt off her sky blue outfit.

A low growl escaping her lips as she felt herself being picked up by the unfamiliar trainer, the Poochyena tried to squirm free though soon found the trainer's grip too firm and she resided helplessly while looking over in the direction of the starting point as Alexandria and Cassandra carefully made their way across the swinging balance logs. "_She did not have to take things so literally…_" she complained quietly while both of her eyes drifted towards her old body and bared her teeth slightly in anger when she saw how big of a fool the Vulpix was making her appear to the others with his incessant childish games while in her body. Quite aware of the different anatomy she now had, she shyly wrapped her black and white tail about her body as she sadly watched the events unable to escape the lap of the young trainer, clearly the Poochyena's trainer.

Dodger, Silver, and Spike had returned to the group by now utterly defeated while they regrouped with all of their trainers to finish off the obstacle and wait for their friends. Spike glaring spitefully at Alexandria as she made her way across the logs, clearly having a fair bit of trouble not only due to her size but because it was still an odd feeling to have such large feet. The Mawile smirking slightly with malice as he darted over to the end log and waited until Cassandra and Alexandria were halfway across before giving it a firm Head-butt attack which sent it wildly swaying from side to side. Spike's trainer glaring at him slightly for being so immature although all he cared about was how hilarious it was to watch the treacherous Mew, who had so willingly refused his offer to father her kittens, struggle to avoid flying into the muck below.

Cassandra screamed slightly in surprise as she lost her footing and landing on the log, using both of her hands to balance herself from falling. However, Alexandria was not so fortunately as the log swung far towards the left and tossed her clean off into the air and straight plummeting into the mud until Cassandra managed to reach over and catch her by the collar of her neck and pull her back onto the log. Ignoring her alarmed mewls while she waited for the log to steady out again she glared at the Mawile laughing on his back at the end and laughed quietly as his trainer hit him over the head softly to make him be quiet. "You are such a complainer Alexandria…" she teased as she carefully rose back up to her feet and crossed the few remaining feet of the log before leaping off proudly and helping Alexandria down as the instructor smiled and stamped her completion card showing she had made it safely across the first obstacle.

"_You should be ashamed of yourself Spike! What she Alexandria ever do to you!_" Storm hissed angrily in the female Vulpix's voice which angered the Mawile slightly until he spun around to strike the Vulpix but was surprised when he saw Storm floating behind instead. "_What do you kno… Eek! Sorry sir… You're right of course, like always…!_" Spike said clearly quite afraid as he tried to back up although tripped over his own feet and fell right into the puddle of mud below making everyone, pokemon and trainers alike, all begin laughing at his clumsiness. "_You are such a dork Spike…_" Storm teased with a playful summersault in the air before chasing after his own tail curiously like a young puppy laughing the whole time.

Spike grimacing and whipping a blotch of mud away from his face before staring first in awe and then in curiosity up at Storm when he heard the Vulpix's voice again with her nowhere to be seen. "_Is something wrong with your voice… Sir?_" he asked darkly while crawling out of the mud puddle and shaking himself quite a bit sending droplets of mud in all directions including at a number of the other pokemon who glared angrily at him in return. Storm on the other hand simply flew down to the ground and pointed a paw rather mockingly at the bully before forcing a low growl just to see Spike leap back a bit on the grass in fear for a few moments. _"Oh! Alexandria used Heart Swap on us al…_" he blurted out excitedly only to be tackled by the female Mew and cutting his speech short by a half second, not that it made much of a difference.

Alexandria pinned Storm down beneath her, narrowing her eyes with a mixture of complete embarrassment and alarm when she heard him begin to blurt out what she had done on accident. Aware she was already on thin ice with many at the academy as it was, and while she could care less what they thought of her, she did feel the academy might hold many of the answers to seeked regarding the fragments of her memory which she still was unable to recover. Why was she here? Was there any way to return to normal? What was she to do if she was trapped this way forever, or what should she do if that pokemon huntress ever came back to search for her or maybe even capture her again. She vaguely remembered not being alone when she had been captured by that huntress, although who they were or what had become of them remained a blur along with many other vital pieces of information she craved to rediscover about her past.

"_He's only kidding around…_" she said with a deep red blush over her face when she noticed that many of the other pokemon nearby had heard what Storm said and were staring at her with disbelief. "_Honestly you guys …!_" she mewled defensively, her blush growing deeper when she overheard Cassandra whispering to her friend Nathan how cute of a couple she and Storm were which instantly made her roll off to the side as she poked her tongue out in disgust. Acting all flirty and girlishly under the effects of Attract was one thing but there was zero way she was ever going to be interested in a boy for as long as she lived, that was simply disgusting she kept telling herself over and over again while glaring at both Storm and Nathan simply for their being male, and their roles in making her a complete embarrassment and disgrace the past two days.

Spike smirked darkly when he noticed her clearly trying to hide something and nodded slightly in delight as he casually glanced around the area. His eyes straying towards the lone Poochyena who was whimpering in her trainer's arms, while the Chickorita was chasing her tail around like a puppy and the Vulpix was sitting on the grass in what appeared to be sun bathing. "_Sure, whatever you say princess…_" he added in with clear rudeness not too concerned with Storm any longer and certainly not about to let some Mew wanna-be make a complete fool of him for any longer than physically possible. His mind racing with possibilities for sweet revenge against both Storm and to plant his seed in Alexandria, both of which he figured it would be best to wait patiently for the ideal moment and did not struggle when his trainer picked up him up and flicked him quite hard in the forehead for his behaved. His response simply to return a low growl while he waves his disguised toothy maw farewell to the two Mews while he and his trainer headed off towards the second of the obstacle courses to which he had much to discuss with Silver and Dodger once they had arrived.

Storm waited until Spike and his trainer had left before rolling his eyes in irritation before floating back over to Alexandria who was resting in Cassandra's arms while she and Nathan made their way towards where the field crawl course way held. "_You know I could get used to his body! Who would have thought you were so talented, I don't even think the real Storm knows how to use Heart Swap yet…!_" he beamed happily trying to cheer her up a bit since she looked a bit saddened. He did have to admit that being inside of Storm's body did make him look at Alexandria in a different way, although nowhere near enough to drive him into doing anything strange. As far as he was concerned he was still a girl and doing anything with Alexandria regardless of how lovely she was would simply be plain wrong, not that he did not have some day-dreams about it while they walked along. Refusing to allow Nathan to carry him even a second since flying was such an exhilarating feeling, he wished it would never have to end, and then again maybe it would never need to end; Heart Swap did have limitations if they did not stay within a certain range.

The group of four finally exiting the woods and coming out into a large field where several events were being held simultaneously including a field crawl, one-hundred yard dash, timed maze, and climbing wall which had been positioned by two large trees at the other end of the games field. "It's only 9:30 we should still have plenty of time to get all of the others finished before class is finished… You really did not have to get in that fight though earlier Nathan, honestly…" Cassandra groaned remembering how much time all of the students had wasted because of that childish display. Her comment making Nathan scowl slightly since he had figured she would have been impressed by his defending her although simply nodded not wishing to add insult to injury or make her any more upset with him since the fight was all in the past. The morning sun was beginning to beat down heavily over the campus, the weather report promising a bright sunny day.

Storm grinned quite mischievously while he floated beside Alexandria and pointed a paw at the other edge of the clearing where Rebecca and her Poochyena Nova were exiting to enter the next obstacle. Alexandria rolling her eyes in annoyance when she followed his paw and noticed the other two beginning to come over to say hello and likely has her be chewed out even more if Rebecca had discovered what she had done, by accident, to the four pokemon. She was shocked that Nathan had not noticed anything different with Storm yet even, she had only known the two-timer half a week and it was as clear as day to her he was different, and in her opinion for the better side of things. "_What do you want…?" _she hissed quietly when Rebecca and Nova were within hearing range. Turning her eyes up to the sky in annoyance when Nova began to whimper quietly all over again, confusing her trainer to no end, while Rebecca cheerfully greeted both of the other trainers and stroked Storm's head softly adoring his delighted mewls and cries for attention.

Nova lowered her ears and buried her muzzle beneath her tail when she heard Alexandria's cold tone of voice in greeting. Tears beginning to wheel up in her eyes while she whimpered a bit louder, not so much for sympathy but out of sadness at being rejected a second time. "_P-Please give me another chance… I'll do anything…_" she barked quietly after a short pause to gather enough courage to look up at Alexandria and felt her heart sink even further when she caught the cold glare in return. The odd new sensations and discomforts which came with being trapped in a female's body paled in comparison when she thought on spending the rest of her life with somebody as lovely as Alexandria still upset with her for what she had done in a moment of weakness. The tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, causing Rebecca to stare down first in confusion and then curiosity as to what had gotten into her adorable Poochyena recently.

Alexandria clenched her paws angrily and sharply lashed her tail while it hung over Cassandra's arms when she heard Nova plead for forgiveness. The sound of her whimpering only increasing her anger since she felt it was a pathetic attempt to gain sympathy, or make her look like some kind of emotional girl who would so easily forget how she had been treated and taken advantage of over the past few days. "_I do not recall ever even giving you a first chance you creep… In fact if it were not for you then I would not even be a Mew, or having all kinds of strange pokemon wanting me to be their mate when that is plain disgusting…!_" she said in a rather upset tone of voice. Tears beginning to form in her eyes as well while she stared at Nova, aware all to well of how it felt to be in a body other then ones own, although on the other hand in his case she felt it was quite deserved. The very idea of engaging, or even how close she had come, to mating sent a shiver down her spine and she was actually a bit envious that when all was said and done, he would get to go back to his old body and do things like he always had but she might not ever have such an opportunity.


	25. Dreams of Darkness

Alexandria sat in Cassandra's arms, folding her tiny paws in front of her while she stared up at the sky to avoid even staring at the Poochyena who by this point she felt was beginning to make a scene with all of her incessant whimpers and whines. "_Come on, lets go…_" she finally asked quietly looking up at Storm, figuring hanging out with him, given it was really another girl inside, would be drastically better then the spot she was in now. Mewling as she drifted her large blue and pink eyes to Cassandra, hoping the young child would get the clue and was quite disappointed when all she received in return was adoring coos and being praised for how cute she was which only made her stick her tongue out sourly in disgust.

Storm purred excitedly and paused chasing his own long tail for a brief moment to perk his ears up and nod in agreement when he heard Alexandria ask to leave the cry baby Poochyena behind. "_Sure Alexandria! I'll see you later Stormy baby!_" he chuckled and gave the female canine a rather feminine and flirtatious wink as he used Psychic to tug on Nathan's shirt enough to give him a clue and eagerly followed as both of their trainers, well at least his new trainer, began heading towards the obstacle course starting points. Childishly sticking his tongue out at Nova as they walked when he heard a rather challenging and upset bark from the younger female puppy and simply made a face to further antagonize the dog since he was well aware their was not a thing in the world she could do about it at the present time.

Nova glared angrily at her real body beginning to leave alongside Alexandria and his trainer, feeling all her blood beginning to boil as she bared her teeth instinctively only to be rewarded by more rude faces. Nearly about to charge after the irritating body thieving Mew when she was scooped up by Rebecca and cuddled up closely against the child's cheek despite all of her squirms and her pleading whelps for assistance. Being held out at arms length in front of the human girl, she narrowed her eyes at the cheerful expression and was about to bite one of the hands when she was squeezed in for another tight hug causing her to grasp for fresh air until she was dropped down to the ground and felt a small hand patting her head and scratching between her ears which she had to admit did feel quite wonderful. Entirely unaware her tail was wagging happily side to side behind her, despite her gloomy and rather irritated expression with each word Rebecca spoke.

"What a good girl you are! Yes you are!" Rebecca complimented, although tilted her head in confusion when all her compliments only appeared to cause her Poochyena even further stress and irritation which was quite abnormal. Placing a finger beneath her chin in thought she grinned excitedly and proudly stuck her finger up in the air like she had a brilliant idea, "I know! Maybe you are hungry, well then how about you wait right here and I'll go buy you some pokemon food from the store!" she announced with a nearly all-knowing tone of voice as she spun around and began to run off in the direction of the campus store to purchase them both a delicious lunch. She did not even have to think twice about leaving Nova alone near the field since she had never had a problem with the puppy not listening and doubted it would start now.

In the bushes behind, a set of yellow eyes watched with great delight as the irritatingly energetic trainer ran off towards the center of campus to purchase lunch and leaving her darling Poochyena all alone. The figure waited a moment to observe the Poochyena collapse while she angrily was glaring at Storm and Alexandria far off in the distance racing each other through the crawling maze while Cassandra and Nathan were both having a fair amount of difficulty maneuvering through all of the small rope filled spaces. "_Good morning to you Nova, how has your day been thus far?_" a familiar voice came from the bushes as Spike a couple of feet away grinning from ear to ear when he observed the disillusioned look on the Poochyena's face when she stared over her shoulder for a short moment to see who had interrupted her loathing filled thoughts.

Twitching her ears to the voice she glanced over her shoulder and sighed when she heard Spike being all pleasant with her given the tension they had both had this morning. Quite certain he simply wanted to flirt with her or something given he did kind of have a reputation for hitting on every girl around, and that was what had bothered her most about what she had caught him doing a few hours ago. Groaning in dismay she simply turned her eyes back to watch Storm and Alexandria jealously, wishing that she could be in her real body for even a few seconds right about now to be with the lovely goddess who she had been in love with from the moment she had first laid her eyes on Alexandria a few days ago. Whimpering when the sun rays shifted into her eyes, she lazily covered her muzzle with a paw while wrapping her tail around her body the best that she could still not entirely comfortable with her situation and prison-like body.

Spike grinned darkly when she turned back around and covered her muzzle with a paw allowing him a big enough opportunity to latch her larger maw around the Poochyena's hind leg with a firm Bite and toss her into a nearby tree without warning. Watching with delight as she struggled to her feet, shaking her head in confusion at first and then shear anger while she bared her sharp canine teeth quite aggressively towards the arrogant Mawile and her low barks resonated with subtle threats of retaliation. "_Chill Nova, or should I call you Storm…?_" he asked with a smirk as the canine widened her eyes in alarm and then shifted her position like she was about to pounce at him with her claws digging into the grass.

"_I'll assume my hunch is correct then, and with you trapped inside that weak bitch's body, Alexandria will be all mine… Unless of course you want to have a little old battle to see who has the right to call her their mate? I figure the fight should be fair without all those nasty psychic abilities Mews are known for so what do you say cutie?_" he asked with a sly grin while he casually checked her body out from top to bottom then back up again to ensure she would pose zero threat and also simply to embarrass her beyond belief. All of his scheming paying off in an instant when his casual glances were rewarded by a shy whimper before the young Poochyena rapidly shook her head and dug her claws into the ground with a slow nod of her head to agree to her terms. Quite confident that even in this body she would have zero difficulty dealing with a low life slime ball like the Mawile, after all from their past encounters Spike had come across as a total coward.

Showing her teeth in anger she barked quietly to not arouse attention while her anger towards the Mawile and their encounter earlier began to make her contemplate putting him out of his misery permanently after she had proven once and for all who was the strongest. "_Shall we take this to a more private place then?_" she asked glancing over her shoulder slightly into the woods where she was certain nobody would be able to hear his screams or cries of pain when she taught him a lesson he would not soon forget. Smiling with dark delight when he nodded his head, "_Ladies first I insist…_" he offered gesturing his paw forward into the thicket and frowned with disappointment when she shook her head in disagreement. "_Age before the beauty, I insist handsome!_" she snapped back with a girly wink and wagged her tail happily when she saw his left eye twitch slightly in irritation as he began to lead their way to the depths of the woods.

Meanwhile, Alexandria and Storm were having quite a lot of fun competing against each other in the odd arrangements of obstacle courses. Several of the designed created in favor of humans and other in favor of various types of pokemon to give each and every trainer team and equal advantage. The two of them, along with their trainers, had completed seven of the eight obstacles by lunch time, and far ahead of the majority of other students who still had three to four left to complete by the time school had come to an end and the late finisher detention sentences began to be handed out to those trainers who had been to slow throughout the entire day to complete the eight obstacles which were designed to test strength, endurance and speed.

"_You know… For somebody who walked on all fours a few hours ago, you're pretty quick Storm… Or I suppose I should say Nira…?_" Alexandria asked as she nudged the other Mew lightly still not too certain how to name the Heart Swap induced Mew, and whether to call him by her former or latter name. Sitting next to him and their trainers on the grass enjoying a well deserved lunch while they watched the various other students performing the last obstacle they had to complete which was the swimming test. A obstacle course the young Mew was defiantly not looking forward to one bit, especially given her experience in the academy wave-pool earlier this morning. Still not entirely over the experience, and to be honest she could not even remember whether she used to like water when she had been a human since it was so unpleasant now that she was a Mew since the sensation of soaking wet fur was anything but comfortable.

Storm laughed when he heard her compliment and tickled her nose with the edge of his tail in a friend-like type of way since she had long since overcome the minor male urges which came attached to the body. "_I think all pokemon are fast learners, how else could you have gone from that accident-prone Mew that we all saw a couple days ago to using one of the most difficult moves in existence…?_" he offered figuring she was due to praise and he was simply having a blast being able to fly, teleport, and do whatever he pleased whenever he pleased in the Mew's body. Nearly about to compliment on how lovely she looked from his male point of view when a series of explosions set off around the four, filling the section of the field with thick clouds of dust while a number of the younger trainers cried out in alarm and tried to clutch at their pokemon for comfort only to find some of their pokemon missing from where they had been a second ago.

A large metallic ship descending from the clouds high above the grassy field, hovering in place with nearly one thousand small robotic turbines generated propulsion systems. The clouds of dust beginning to settle in the passing seconds, revealing dozens of robotic arms extending from the air craft each clutching a separate pokemon within their grasp and the trainers down below in a panic while they called out the most useless of attacks in an effect to see their pokemon freed from the ship. A small hatch opening towards the head of the ship and descending a platform down to the ground with a young woman, holding three miniature pokeballs between her fingers and casually listening and watching to the panicked students and observed a instructor rushing to one of the nearby buildings likely to pull an alarm system or to call Officer Jenny for assistance

"Dragonite, Salamance, and Charizard secure the perimeter so nobody leaves…" she ordered tossing all of the pokeballs up into the air in an instant as a large red flash filled the area above the platform as the dragon pokemon flew off to opposite sites, blasting the terrain to stop anyone attempting to flee dead in their tracts while their trainer smiled in the direction of Cassandra and Nathan for a brief moment. Slowly walking up to the group sitting on the grass, Cassandra hid slightly behind Nathan and widened her eyes in alarm as the strange woman reached down to examine Alexandria's collar for a moment before standing up again while she glanced casually around the area and watched the robotic arms extending globs around all the captured pokemon which delivered swift electrical shocks proportional to size to subdue to captive pokemon inside.

"You caused us a lot of trouble when you fell into the pool this morning you twerp, who would have ever thought those waves would have been sufficient to break my tracking bug here…?" she asked coyly while raising a hand above her head to show the two children and their Mews the small metal disk which crushed between her finger tips and was casually discarded to the ground. "The prophecy foretells that you, the one gifted by the stone, shall lead the way to the chamber where the deity Kaltros has slumbered since the days of old when he was sealed away by the Pokemerains, and through your tears you shall awaken the Ancient of Dreams and the sun shall cloud over with darkness…" she spoke quietly while staring up at the skies and reciting the ancient prophecy she had been hearing since she had been a young girl of five years old and all of her life had dreamed of witnessing its fulfillment and unlocking the secret of a deity claimed to rule over the Dream world parallel to our own, and the pokemon credited for gifting all life forms with creativity.


	26. Dreams of Pleasure

Nova twitched her ears to the sound of explosions further back behind and paused to glance behind for a moment as an expression of dread crossed her face. The explosions has come from the field where that body snatching thief and Alexandria had been in, and the thick clouds of dust rising into the air told her something awful was happening. "_The others are in trouble! We will have to settle this later Spike!_" she barked, torn between avenging the lovely Alexandria's honor and assisting in what might turn out to be an awful situation. Turning to leave, she managed to take a single step forward before a Thunder Bolt shot from the bushes to the left, blocking her path while Dodger stepped out with his paws folded in a grin and he smirked over in the direction of Spike who was leaning against a tree licking his mouth darkly.

"_Oh don't leave so soon Storm, myself and Silver here were looking forward to your battle with Spike, we were only going to watch though if you are going to insist on fleeing like a coward then I'm afraid it will not be too pretty for you sweetie-pie!_" the Pikachu squeaked mischievously, as the silver furred Eevee from before came out of the bushes on the opposite side leaving Nova trapped between those two and Spike who was leaning against the tree with an almost bored expression on his face. "_Hey Boss! After you play around with her a bit do you mind if I, well you know!_" Silver asked with a cheerful bark and wagged his cute tail happily behind himself while he eyed the other canine over with a rather primitive way like she was a piece of meat to be awarded as a prize. His tail wagging all the faster when the Mawile shrugged his shoulders a second later and nodded his head in agreement; sending a shiver down Nova's whole spine as she turned to face Spike with a hint of fear on her face since she defiantly did not like the three to one odds right now.

Spike laughed when he noticed the fear beginning to build on the younger Poochyena's face while both of his comrades blocked any hope of her escape. His eyes angrily locking with hers when he noticed her a bit distracted by the situation, and without warning he sent an Ice Beam flying across the grass, crystalline the green blades and in the process causing Nova to slip to her belly on the icy sheet. The sound of paws across ice filling the trees as Nova scrambled to regain her footing and stand only to slip a second time causing all three of the males to laugh aloud taunting her as Spike began to charge, using the momentum from moving over the ice to build to his speed as he delivered a Body Slam right to her side sending her into a tree. _"And here I thought the great and powerful Storm would have presented more of a challenge…_" he taunted while he watched her weakly attempt to rise to her feet although collapsing beneath the tree which a sudden wave of pain rushed through her body from where she had been slammed into full force by the Body Slam move.

Dodger simply watched in delight as she collapsed beneath the tree, her whimpers music to his ears after all of the trouble they had gone through this morning to lure Alexandria out alone only to be thwarted by him, and having to run off like girls with their tails between their legs. Cheering with delighted squeaks as Spike began to unleash a volley of Shadow Balls, causing poor Nova to move on the complete defensive and dive to the side to narrowly avoid the first two before the third struck her directly on the back sending her into a sideways roll. Her breathing heavy as she tried to stand once more but felt her legs give out beneath her and watched Spike beginning to walk over in her direction with a rather dark expression on his face while both of the other males sat from the sidelines watching in awe as their boss subdued the academy super-star.

Nova watched in horror as he drew closer and closer, struggling to stand although finding her legs far too worn out to respond to her deepest desires to move. Gathering all of her strength she sent a Shadow Ball in his direction, perking her ears up hopefully when it struck him dead on in his chest sending him back a bit from the force of the collision. Although, as the dust cleared he simply stood there laughing using a paw to brush away the dirt and began to walk up to her again, stepping right on her front leading paw with enough force to crush the bones as he sent a Fire Blast into her body at close range to finish his weak opponent. All of the silence evaporating in an instant as the air filled with a single blood-curdling pained howl before she collapsed her head too weakened to even budge and she had to struggle to avoid falling unconscious.

A firm side-kick to her side which produced only a weak and quiet whimper of pain was all Spike wished to hear as he slipped up behind her and used Strength to forcefully roll her on to her stomach and used his larger mouth to Bite her tail while he delighted in her quiet whimpers and tears. "_All of the trouble that I went through this morning to have the lovely Alexandria be the mother to my kittens and you simply had that heroic streak to come to her rescue…_" he said angrily as his mouth bit down harder on her tail simply to watch her squirm slightly in a vain effort to escape. His eyes exploring her body while he ran a paw all the way down her back before softly stroking at the base of her tail to watch her ears shoot up in alarm as she began to release his intentions. "_Oh well… I suppose you will do for now, though you should think of this as an honor… Its not every cute doggy I choose to mother my puppies of course…!_" he teased with an almost unmistakable hint of sadism in his voice as he began to mount her body and position himself over her to begin mating. Remembering Silver wished to play as well, though he wished this fun all for himself.

The sensation of the Mawile's hardening member slipping into her caused her heart to race a mile a minute as she listened to his whispers in her ear unable to muster the strength to throw him off successfully. All of her dreams of starting a family with Alexandria shattering in the instant she felt herself penetrated, the odd yet primal female instincts were beginning to arise despite her efforts to contain their influences. Her mind was racing for a solution to escape, to avoid experiencing a mating from a female's perspective, although as the hormones began to take effect she began to feel strangely calm. All of her efforts to resist shifting into a typical female canine's response, and leaving her own satisfaction, dignity, and lingering male instincts far behind in the natural order as her tail began to wag slightly in delight and her ears laid back soothingly with an effort to squeeze her passage in around his member despite all of his silent and futile screams to stop.

Silver sat a few feet away from the two, wagging his tail in delight while he watched Nova's expressions change from horror to confusion to curiosity and then near delight by the time Spike pumped into her one final time dripping his seed into her depths and crawled off of her with a satisfied grin. "_Can I have some fun with her now boss? Please?!_" Silver begged pathetically while his eyes scavenging over her body and filled his mind with wild dreams of desire and pleasure. The few short seconds he waited for a response a virtual eternity for the young Eevee until his heart leapt with joy when his boss nodded in approval before firmly kicking Nova in the side one final time and having his larger mouth throw her tail to the ground as she whimpered quietly in a mix of unimaginable depression and yet mirrored satisfaction. The Eevee not wasting any time in throwing his weight into her side to roll her onto her back, and began licking her teats and crawling on her like a curious newborn puppy would do with its mother. His fantasies increasing as he brushed his hardening member up across her lips teasingly, licking her teats in an effort to drive her crazy with ecstasy and not the least bit concerned about the male inhabitant's sense of masculine pride.

Spike simply stood off to the side watching for a few moments before smiling darkly at Nova while she squirmed her head a bit to the side to move her lips away from the other canine's dripping member. "_So, how does it feel to be on the other side of a mating Miss Storm?_" he asked tauntingly figuring it would only take a couple of months before she had his puppies and all he had to do until then would be to keep this bitch away from her real body to avoid a switch back. A problem he did not think was too difficult, given her bodies current owner appeared to be quite delighted with the situation, and with a bit of gentle coaxing perhaps he would see eye to eye with him and they could join forces to make both happy. Unfortunately for poor Nova she had little say in the issue as she weakly struggled to avoid the warm dripping from touching her lips and keeping her lips sealed despite the Eevee's attempts to slid it open to tease his member inside.

Nova tried to gather the strength to growl though found only a weak whimper escape her lips as she felt the male Eevee's hardening member slid into her mouth and begin to pump despite her attempt to turn her head and remove the repulsive rod from her mouth. Every inch of her male pride felt violated, and to top it all off she had to mentally fight a losing battle against the female urges and instincts which were a part of her new body whether she desired to have them or not. Her male side wanting to tear the three limb for limb, though her female instincts wishing only to please and have them stay to assist in rearing the young her body knew would soon be beginning to form. Tears wheeling up in her eyes as she felt a rush of pleasure shoot through her body from Silver's playful licks along her sensitive stomach and the feel of his softening member in her mouth while she tried everything she could think of to make her body respond for even a half second.

The Eevee enjoying his time to the fullest as agonizing seconds turned into minutes until nearly a half hour has passed and he hopped off of the female with a satisfied look on his face as he ran over to Spike and also his friend Dodger. "_That was wonderful boss! Can we do it again sometime?!_" he asked excitedly, although frowned when the elder Mawile shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave to head back to his trainer since he figured the human would be freaking out by now given his hour long absence. "_I'll be sure to deal with your other half Storm sweetie, so how about you concentrate on taking good care of my puppies…!_" called the Mawile over his shoulder with a diabolical laughter as the three disappeared into the woods and leaving poor Nova all alone in the middle of the clearing weak and battered beyond words. Her physical wounding and injuries fairly bad, though nothing severe or fatal, but what really hurt her now was her pride and that not only had she failed to help Alexandria, but she had failed to even defend herself from being mated. The possibility of motherhood a horrible nightmare, and while she knew Heart Swap only lasted for a short bit she was uncertain whether Spike knew something regarding its mechanics which could change everything.


	27. Dreams of Suffering

Alexandria stood blinking with a mix of surprise and fear as she mewled quietly and hid behind Cassandra hoping the mean lady would leave her and the others alone since so many other humans were around. Each of those hopes rapidly shattering as she watched pokemon after pokemon being snared by robotic arms and carried up through hatches to the ships. The loud cries of young trainers trying to help their friend's only to be blown backwards by combined gusts from the three massive dragon pokemon securing the perimeter. "_I am scared… Make her go away…_" she mewled quietly not concerned in the least with how weak she might sound to the others. Her fragmented memories isolating the numbness she had experienced shortly after her forced transformation into this tiny body. The lingering feeling of watching from behind petrified eye lids.

Storm floating a bit beside her instinctively using psychic albeit rather weak and unfocused to shield a few of the students from the intense wind and lash out against several of the arms causing them to fall down to the ground in a cloud of dust. "_I'll stop her, don't worry sugar!_" he laughed brashly in the Vulpix's higher-pitched tone of voice making him chuckle all the further since it was coming out of Storm's mouth. Jetting high up into the air he thought for a moment and figured he would start things off with a familiar move as he opened his mouth for a Flamethrower and blasted out a Fire Blast instead towards the Dragonite moving far off to the left in pursuit of one of the humans his trainer was friends with. The blast scoring a direct hit and sending the dragon into the air although before hitting the ground it extended its wings and soared high up into the sky only to retaliate upon command with a hyper beam which ripples across the field.

Caught off guard by the sudden retaliation Storm tried to strife to the side though was hit in the tail with a loud mewl in pain. Clasping his tail between his paws and whipping away a few tears from his red eyes he his head figuring now was the time to really impress Alexandria since she was quite cute now that he had the body of a male, of her species no-less. "_Oh yah?!_" he cried with his whole body beginning to spark in anger and bolts of lightning skittered across the ground before the Thunder Wave connected with the large dragon pokemon and sent it to the ground in paralysis. Storm simply smirked coolly while he glanced back to see if Alexandria was watching only to be plowed down into the ground by a Slash from the Salamance who had taken advantage of the opportunity to get above the smaller Mew and into melee range.

Raising both of her ears in alarm when she saw Storm crash into the ground beneath the Salamance's large front claw causing him to be unable him to escape while the young woman laughed darkly at the sight, and to her own reaction. "Awe the twerp has found a new friend and she does not want him to be hurt…" spoke the women as she raised a hand in the air and motioned downwards with one finger causing the Salamance to fly a bit into the air before using Hyper Beam right down at the Storm before she began to walk towards the crater and stare down at the Mew lying motionless inside. A faint smirk of interest spreading across her face as she observed his low breathing and nodded to her Salamance to moved to block Alexandria who was trying to squirm free from Cassandra's arms despite her best efforts to contain the small Mew.

"Since I am such a kind lady, I'll allow him to live for now…" she said raising one hand before shooting a bolt of energy of Storm which caused his body to begin petrifying into a suspended animation state before being lifted up into the shift via a magnetic ray and disappearing from sight. "You are to come to the place we first met alone within seven days time or else that pathetic Mew will be made to pay the price instead along with your two other weak friends…" she threatened with a slight pause which made Nathan clench his fists slightly in anger while he watched Storm fly up to the ship and out of his reach not that he would have been able to make it passed that Salamance by any means. "Just remember that Kaltros wishes to be released, and you are his chosen one gifted by the Milenia Stone, in time he shall contact you and in turn you shall lead my organization to his chambers if you wish your friends to remain safe…" she laughed as the Charizard flew in close and she caught it by the neck as it began to rise carrying her up into the sky.

Nathan glared at her for a long moment while glancing over his shoulder to ensure Cassandra still had a firm grasp on Alexandria since neither had any idea what had gotten into her after watching how badly those dragons had beaten Storm. Although, something about how easily his Mew had been defeated was alarming to him when he had seen Storm do incredible things in the past, and he wondered if maybe his friend was ill or something since he had been acting strangely all day. "You kind? That's a laugh! I think that I've seen nicer and better looking Muks then you!" he shouted after her but his insults fell onto deaf ears as she rose up into a hatch at the bottom of the ship which began to rise into the atmosphere. Several loud sirens beginning to approach from towards the city several miles south of the academy although by the time the field was crawling with Officer Jennys' the massive aircraft had disappeared along with nearly two dozen of the trained pokemon, including Storm who many of the students were in a state of shock about.

Alexandria simply sat in Cassandra's arms blankly staring up at the sky while tears rapidly filled her eyes, clutching a paw over her temple which was beginning to sting slightly in pain. A few of the other pokemon beginning to gather around as their trainers joined their sides with tears of joy that they had been spared, while the trainers who had watched their pokemon be stolen were being questioned by one of the Jenny's off to the side for descriptions and other features. "_What is wrong with me… Why can't I even remember any of this or what she wants with me…?_" she cried quietly to herself, shivering a bit while she wrapped her long tail around her body allowing Cassandra to softly pet her back which did help to calm her down a bit although not nearly as much as it typically did when she was upset. On top of all that she had not even been able to help Storm, and she did not even know what might happen with the Heart Swap if Nova, him, and the others did not reunite soon since she had never even learned about the move in pokemon school.

"_Everything I do turns into a disaster, and now she is using others to get me to do whatever she wants… I just want this all to end…_" she cried quietly while a few of the other pokemon gathered around and tried their best to cheer her up ensuring her that none of this was her fault. Although, with most of her memories still fragmented she was not entirely certain if she had not done something to cause all of this suffering for those around her who had been kind enough to call her a friend despite all that had happened so far. "_What am I going to do now…?_" she asked quietly though loud enough for the others to hear, not certain whether or not she should try to find that lady alone, or what might happen to Storm and the others if she did not go and find a spot she had no idea of where to even begin searching. The final thing the women had said was troubling her as well since she did not even remember having friends before she met the pokemon here at the academy and if it was true what was that lady going to do if she did not come within seven days.

Mist being the first of the pokemon to speak up and rapidly shook his head in alarm while he used his tail ball to wipe away a couple of her tears while Cassandra tried to comfort Alexandria and Nathan for their loss of Storm. "_You can't go! She might hurt you like she did Storm, besides! If he could not even lay one paw on her then what are you going to do… Let's just let our humans deal with her…_" he cried out while most of the other pokemon nodded in complete agreement. A select few of the pokemon talking amidst themselves and saying that she should just turn herself in so that they could get their friends back but they were soon silenced by the vast majority who were trying to cheer Alexandria up. "_Hey look its Nova! I wonder where she has been all this time, though I suppose its for the best since she was a lot safer where she was then here I'd bet…!_" Clover commented, figuring it might cheer Alexandria up to see one of her friends still safe and sound despite all of the other pokemon which had been stolen by the hunter.

A few of the pokemon branching off to go see where she had been all of the while and inform her of what had happened, all of them surprised when the Poochyena went white as a ghost when she found out Storm had been taken along with the others. "_What? Do you have a crush on him or something…?_" Sparky asked curiously, and raised an eyebrow when she noticed Spike, Dodger, and Silver all chuckling off to the side and Nova instantly collapse to the ground with a paw over her muzzle whimpering loudly. All of the while wondering if today could possibly get any worse, Alexandria hated her, she was trapped as a bitch, she had a fairly good chance of having puppies now, and on top of all that her real body had been stolen by another human she had never even heard of before. "_Just… Just leave me alone…_" she managed to say through her loud whimpers before tears began to roll down her cheeks and dampen the grass below as the sky began to fill with grey clouds up above and flashes of lightning echoed off far in the distance signaling a big storm.


	28. Rescue Operation

It had taken nearly two hours before the police had been satisfied with their investigation and allowed a number of the students to retire to their dormitories provided they had a staff escort. Several of the ones who had had their pokemon stolen were being asked to remain behind for further questioning regarding descriptions and such should the pokemon thief be apprehended while some of their friends stayed behind and listened in to the questions and responses. Nathan being one of the first of the students to leave while failing even to wait or respond to Cassandra's sympatric words while he rushed off towards his dormitory doing his best to fight back the tears and trying to think of a way to help Storm escape from that monster.

Cassandra watched him leave while she shook her head faintly and held Alexandria in her arms despite the large number of pokemon gathered around talking admits themselves. "Oh please don't worry too much, I am sure the police will find Storm and the others real soon and they will be back before you all know it…" she said quietly to the gathered pokemon, though Alexandria in particular since her little mew looked plain crushed by what had happened. It had been fairly obvious that the two had been close since they had met, even if they had been acting a bit differently the last couple of hours before the abduction and she was a bit curious as to why though figured that it could wait until after all of this had past and the pokemon saved.

Laying leaned back against her trainer, blankly staring out across the horizon lost in thought Alexandria ignored her trainer's words for the time being almost entirely. All she could think of was the huntress's final words of a meeting spot she had no idea of the location, and whether she should even attempt to go and find such a place alone when she knew it was likely some kind of a trap. Her memories still a blur up until when she had met Cassandra and Storm for the first time, and she was not even entirely certain what she had done to deserve a human to hunt her so ruthlessly that she would even attack innocent pokemon in an effort to get what she wanted. "_Leave me alone…_" she said quietly with a tear sliding down her cheeks when she felt Cassandra begin to lightly rub the top of her head, and she curled up into a small white ball.

Mist simply frowned while he watched Alexandria, "_Awe come on what's so bad about Storm being taken anyways…It's not like he won't be alright as much as I hate to admit it…_" he said adding the second part in under his breath and nearly stiffened in alarm when Nova perked her ears up and glared in his direction for a long moment before burying her muzzle in her paws a second time too depressed to care. "_You're only jealous that she likes him more then you Mist!_" Clover, the Teddyursa, taunted in an effort to lighten up the mood and frowned when everyone appeared to entirely ignore her and gloomily stare off in the direction that the ship had left carrying with it many of their captured friends, families, and loved ones.

Alexandria sighed and poked her head out enough to look down at the others while she whipped her eyes with the back of one of her paws to remove her tears. "_Drop it you guys…_" she said faintly, not interested in hearing their normal antics and guesses as to who she liked, when honestly after today she did not like anyone even the slightest and was actually a bit repulsed at how pokemon males achieved their desires and how blissfully unconcerned a lot of the other females were to their actions. Allowing her eyes to drift back up to the setting sky and the reddish orange clouds setting in over head signaling the end to a nightmarish day and week in general. Relieved when most of the gathered pokemon lowered their ears sadly and all nodded in agreement before scurrying off to their trainers who were beginning to head home after all the police investigation(s) had been completed and Jenny was taking her leave from the academy.

Cassandra remaining fairly quiet during the walk back to their dormitory, figuring that it was best not to pry into the issues at all and also she was a bit concerned about how Nathan might be taking the situation with Storm being abducted so suddenly. "How about we get a good nights sleep and worry about the others if they have not been found and returned by tomorrow…?" she asked quietly once they had arrived back in the fairly large room and set Alexandria down on the bed while she shuffled through her closet for a light scarlet red night gown which she began to change into along with brushing her teeth and everything to get ready for bed. Aware that their was a very high chance the captured pokemon would not be returned by tomorrow morning although she also knew that their was little she and Alexandria could do if Storm had been taken so easily and that the pokemon hunter was certainly not a pleasant person to deal with at all.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with her tail wrapped around herself Alexandria sat staring out of the large window in the bedroom longing for answers. A faint hint of blush crossing her cheeks when she noticed that her trainer was changing, although by now she had seen it enough for it not to bother her too much anymore and she had more pressing concerns on her mind at the moment. "_I'll get you all back somehow I promise…_" she said quietly under her breath while shuffling towards the foot of the bed as Cassandra finished getting ready for sleep and turned off the main light switch before crawling into bed and under the white and pink colored quilt. A ray of moonlight shining in through the window while Alexandria sat down at the edge of the bed lost in thought for nearly and hour before snapping out of her state and staring over at her trainer who was fast asleep at the other end of the bed.

"_I'll be back as soon as I can…_" she whispered quietly, aware that the young human would not be able to understand her even if she had been awake while she crawled over to the edge of the bed and scrambled up onto the night desk at the side of the bed and directly below the window. Climbing up onto the window cell she fiddled with the latch futile with her paws for a minute or so before growing frustrated and mewling a bit sadly while she stared down at the ground three stories below. "_I can do this…_" she said quietly while swallowing heavily and closing her eyes, maintaining the image of the ground below in the back of her mind as she slowly counted down, "_3…2…1… Here I go…_" she whispered and disappeared from the room with her Teleport, landing a few feet above the ground and falling the remaining distance which hurt a little but nowhere near enough to deter her from what she knew she had to do now.

Rubbing her side where she had landed with a paw sorely she began to make her way down the long road promenade of the academy and towards where she remembered the main entrance. All of the while thinking to herself that this was the right thing to do, trying to force her fears to the back of her mind while recalling all of the pokemon which had been captured and what might happen to them if she did not meet the human within the seven day limit. Her feet sore from walking by the time she reached the massive twin gates of the academy and blinked slightly in shock when she noticed a few shadowy figured sitting in the bushes to the immediate left of the pearly gates waving at her with their paws and urging her to run the short distance and nearly froze in surprise when she made out the faces waiting below the gates smiling at her proudly.

"_See! I told you she would be here, you guys!_" Clover said proudly before giving Mist, Nova, and the other three pokemon who had been heart swapped a teasing nudge while they all rolled their eyes. "_You did not actually think we were going to let you go out to meet that woman all on your own now did you sugar?_" the fiery-red eyed Chikorita teased, while the icy blue Vulpix nodded in response while using her muzzle to push Nova nearly right into Alexandria and grinned mischievously when they both blushed deeply and then turned the complete opposite direction. "_Besides, we need to find Storm's body if we're ever going to get to return to our real bodies anyhow so now seems like the best opportunity! You did not actually think we were going to let you have all the fun on your own now did you Alexandria?!_" the Vulpix with yellowed eyes added in teasingly and leapt at Nova playfully tackling the other canine to the grass despite her quite surprised yelps and pleas for assistance by the time she was pinned down beneath the older Vulpix.

Speechless while she listened to the others, Alexandria lowered her head a bit shamefully and lowered both of her ears as her way of silently saying thank you to them all. Aware that some of them likely had other reasons for wishing to come, namely returning to their original bodies, but she was still grateful for them not blaming her for all that had happened and still offering to stick by her despite where they knew she planned to go, or at least attempt to find. Living with pokemon all of her life, and having been a trainer for nearly half, she felt an odd connection with them still despite her current state and she did not wish any harm to come to any one of them regardless of what might happen to her in the process. Beyond all that she felt that she was to blame for all of this somehow, the huntress had taken the others as bait to lure her away from the others, and safety, and even though she knew it might not end well she still knew that she had to at least try and help the others before that awful human did anything dangerous to them all.


	29. The Journey for Salvation

ooc: Sorry about the delay, real life strains kind of hampered my ability to get the next chapter up but all should be fine now and I should be able to get back to doing them more commonly now. And without further ado, the next chapter in the series!

--

Alexandria simply stared at the others for a long moment while holding her eyes fixed at an unknown point on the ground to avoid allowing the others to catch her mild shyness at being caught sneaking out when all of them knew the risks. "_T-Thank you everyone… But you don't have to come, I'll be fine on my own…_" she said quietly, clutching her long white tail between her paw's nervously while she lifted her eyes up a bit to observe the others briefly. Widening her eyes a bit in surprise and disbelief when Mist was the first one to shake his head in disagreement before tossing himself into her while quite affectionately cuddling his head against her chest which caused her to begin blushing profusely as she pushed him away only to catch him smirking from ear to ear which made her feel all the more embarrassed over the situation.

"_And besides! You think I'm going to wait around here for you to bring my body back here? There is zero way I'm staying a girl _Poochyena_ a second_ longer than I have to be…" Nova added in sharply while she rolled her eye's a bit to the side to show her complete disapproval with the way things had been going as present regarding Spike and the abduction of her real body. "_Erm, no offense to you Nova or anything…_" she rapidly added in sheepishly while feeling her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment when she realized the way she had been talking about another pokemon's real body. Entirely uncertain how she was ever going to explain the whole situation with Spike to the real Nova while shuddering at the memories of earlier today, the sensations and other things which no male should ever have to had experienced.

The yellow-eyed Chikorita simply turning her head to the side and flinging her head leaf up in the air with a clearly irritated expression crossing her face while she listened to Nova speak. "_Hmph! Well just keep in mind that you are in –my- body so please do me a favor and don't do anything I wouldn't or I'll make sure you regret it long before we find your real body Stormy-boy!_" she teased intentionally trying to aggravate the younger canine with her words. Nearly on the verge of adding in another few witty comments when she felt Clover poke her quite hard with a paw causing her to yelp in alarm and nearly scream at the Teddyursa questioningly until she realized she was in the wrong and backed down while using her Magical Leaf on one of the gates posts causing the large metal doors to creek open a small crack, yet still large enough for the others to all fit through which caused the Chikorita to begin grinning proudly at her success.

Listening to the Chikorita and Nova, whom she knew was not entirely who she appeared, yell at each other back and fourth only caused Alexandria to grow even more depressed. Aware she had screwed up fairly big this time with the whole Heart Swap, she sighed quietly while tears began to wheel up in her eyes wishing she could disappear altogether and stop causing everyone else non-stop trouble. "_Hey, you guys… I'm so sorry about what happened and well… If there is anything I can do to apologize just let me know okay…?_" the young Mew offered shyly, figuring it was not much but on the other hand she knew the others, or at the very least Storm, was defiantly not enjoying her mix up one little bit and she was determined to assist them in making the most of the situation. After all, she knew all too well how difficult it was being in a body that was not the one you were familiar with, and even after nearly two weeks of being trapped like this it was all so new and alien to her since virtually everything presented a new and different learning experience.

Nova whimpering quietly while she listened to Alexandria and caught the distress in her voice, lowering her ear's sadly she buried her muzzle in her paws. "_Oh… Well… It's not all that bad… I mean you did not do it intentionally Alexandria…_" she said doing her best to hide any emotions of resentment in her voice so that she would come across as sincere and hopefully cheer the lovely Mew up at least a bit since boy or girl she hated seeing Alexandria looking so gloomy or depressed. Remembering how Alexandria had protected her from the poacher the first time, or at least tried, and all she had done in an effort to keep her happy, it made her feel awful deep down when she recalled her earlier trickery and taking advantage of such a sweet and innocent creature. "_I-I'm the one who should be apologizing anyways…_" she added in quietly while she silently glared at the Chikorita who was on her back laughing by now at how pathetic she sounded.

The grassy green eyed Vulpix shaking her head disapprovingly at all three of them while she bounded over to the crack in the gate and squeezed through before barking loudly to gain everyone's attention. "_Yah, Yah, would you three quit it already?! We have a job to do so lets head on out!_" she barked, wagging her tail in excitement behind her since she was certain hanging around with Alexandria was bound to be a whole lot more exciting than sticking around this boring academy in training. "_Besides, I don't mind this body one little bitsy witsy!_" she cheered with another bark, spraying a small Ember at the feet of the Chikorita and nearly falling to the ground laughing as yellow-eyed grass pokemon yelped in alarm and instinctual fear of the flames before rolling to her feet and running behind Alexandria for protection from the immature fire-canine on the other side of the fence. Clover simply rolling her eyes at all four while she slipped through the fence to join Flaire on the other side where she took in a deep breath of complete freedom.

Flaire nearly rolling about on the ground with laughter until she caught a small fallen branch out of the corner of her eye and bounded up where she began gnawing at a limb to separate a small stick from the remainder of the branch. In her opinion going from a lowly grass pokemon to a predatory fire-type was a win-win situation in her book, especially since she knew her body's real owner had gotten it even better than herself with Nova getting the short end of the preverbal stick. Her cheerful barks of delight rapidly interrupted by a loud yelp of pain from Nova when Mist stepped on her tail by accident in an attempt to bounce over and join the others on the side of the fence. His flipper's instantly raised quite defensively when he saw the larger Poochyena rise up and tower over him with her teeth showing angrily in growls.

"_Hey! No need to get all bitchy all of a sudden! It was an accident you know… Shesh why do girls have to take everything so literally, bet you are just upset Alexandria likes me more then you Nova!_" he said with a casual tone of voice while slipping through the fence a half second before Nova tried to pounce at him and accidentally leaping into the metal grates muzzle fist resulting in whimpered and quite angry growls while she shook her head and glared at the Marill through the metal fence. "_We do not take everything… I mean girls do not -always- take everything… Grr I'm so going to kill you for that Mist!_" she barked angrily while shaking her head one final time before squeezing herself through the crack in the fence and lunging at Mist only to find him escape her paws by a half inch and watch him begin running on down the paved driveway.

Mist paused at the top of a raised incline a few dozen feet away long enough to make several insulting and demoralizing faces in Nova's direction before turning his back on her and smacking his bottom with one of his flippers tauntingly. "_Awe, come and get me then girly!_" he teased before running on a head a bit more, disappearing from sight down the incline with Nova in hot pursuit while her face burned with a shy blush which made the other three girls simply begin balling with laughter as they ran to catch up with the two. A bit of them curious to see Nova and Mist make fools of themselves more, but also wanting to make certain that neither of them took it too far since they knew from past experiences neither likes to lose. Clover was quietly snickering to Flaire about Nova and Mist, the two making joking bets about who they thought was going to come out the victor and make the other one eat their words by the end of the night.

Alexandria stood blinking in disbelief on the inner side of the fence while she listened to Mist and Nova began bickering like young children. Groaning a bit when she noticed Clover and Flaire nearly as much into the whole thing as the two boys, or rather boy, who by this point were nearly halfway down the long paved driveway which led into the woods surrounding the academy. Reluctantly tossing both of her paw's into the air with defeat she squeezed through the fence herself and began to chase after the others, starting to realize a bit too late how difficult it was to keep up with a bunch of four-legged pokemon while trying to run with her oversized feet and diminulative body. "_Arrg… Do I really have to baby sit these four while I'm looking for Storm…?_" she complained nearly out of breath while she ran to catch up with the others who had paused at the end of the long driveway stretch boredly waiting for her to catch up while Nova appeared to have the upper hand and had Mist pinned down to the ground with her muzzle and teeth being held back by his flippers while beads of sweat rolled down his face in both a mixture of laughter and shear terror.

Clover doing her best to move in close enough to pull Nova off until she received a sharp kick right in the face from Mist by accident in the midst of his squirming sending her into tears. Flaire simply smacking one of her paws to her face a bit embarrassed to even be seen with these three while she glanced her eyes out into the woods wondering exactly what kind of adventures she and the others might have once outside of the academy's boarders and safety. She was not clueless to the way of life out in the wilds of the region; it was a constant struggle to survive, a persistent contest where the strong survived and the weak well did not which was one of the main reasons she had chosen to be a tamed pokemon when she met her trainer for the first time. Although, this whole situation was far larger than all her miniscule fears, and there was zero way she was going to miss what might be the adventure of a lifetime. Besides, she kind of liked the idea of that once she and the others saved Storm and all of the other captured pokemon she would likely be referred to as a hero by all of the other pokemon at the academy. A title which she eagerly awaited obtaining in time.

Alexandria arriving a few moment later, out of breath, and with a rather displeased look on her face by the time she opened her mouth, and let out one of the loudest screams imaginable coupled with a Sonic Boom to make everyone be quiet. "_That is enough you two! Honestly, if you are not going to take this seriously then you should just go home now… That poacher is dangerous and if you think for a moment she would hand the others over easily then you've got another thing coming…_" she said with an upset tone while she folded her arm's at shoulder level with her long tail swishing from side to side. Nova and Mist ceasing the wrestling match nearly on the spot while both paused to stared straight up at Alexandria with their head's hung low in shame, "_Sorry Alexandria…_" they both said in near unison while Nova back off Mist allowing the blue Marill up to his feet although not without first swatting him in the side of the head with one of her paw to make him regret his taunting while feeling pride in knowing she was at least strong than somebody.

Flaire rolling her eyes a bit at the two while smirking quietly and glanced over at Alexandria, "_Boys will be boys I suppose… So where are we headed exactly anyways sugar? That old lady said you were supposed to meet her at some oddball place, I presume you know where that is right…?_" she asked boredly wanting to simply head out on their adventure. Nearly falling over in disbelief and shock when she watched the young adorable little Mew slowly and shyly shake her head in response to the question the other three staring with awe at Alexandria who had lowered her eyes to the ground by this point nervously clinging to her tail that she had grabbed mid-way through the Chikorita's question. "_Well I have not exactly thought that far ahead yet… I know she said the place we first met, but well I umm…_" she said with a soft pause before finishing her explanation with a brief, "_Kind of forgot where or even when that was…_" she said shyly knowing all the story sounded insane given she was the one who had snuck out in the first place tonight.

All of her memories still blurred up to and including her capture by the poacher the first time and she had trouble recalling even vague images of events and surroundings leading up to her capture and regressions into a small pokemon. "_Sorry…_" she added in quietly under her breath a half second before all four of the others fell over on their sides laughing hysterically at the situation. Alexandria simply staring at everyone with a look of deep confusion on her face at how everybody could find it so hilarious that they had nearly only one week to find a place she had zero idea where to even begin searching to find. Nova the first one that realized the severity of the situation since that old hag she had been told about still had her body held captive and would be doing who knew what to it should they not find her in time. "_Eek! We need to start searching now then guys!_" she barked at the top of her lungs and rolled up onto her feet before dashing a bit into the woods before turning to look back over her shoulder to wait for the others to follow. When it came to finding her old body and getting back to normal, the idea of being late was definitely not high on her list of priorities and she was definitely going to hurt a certain Maril, named Mist, if they were late.


	30. A New Journey – Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the long absence, I'll try to do chapters on a more regular basis now that things have settled down a fair bit. As for the comment on writing, she could and probably would have thought about it by now, although would letting a seven year old human girl know her pokemon is really a human being turn out in Alexandria's advantage? The next chapter will be: An Unexpected Discovery.

The full moon and stars had come into clear view by the time the odd group of pokemon had reached the end of the academy property and the entrance to the woods. Alexandria was beginning to feel drained from her walking already since she was not familiar with traveling long distances with such short legs. Unable to keep from thinking how large the world actually was when trapped in a body which stood slightly less than one and a half feet tall. She missed her old body, the long legs, the height to see far into the distance though now she had another reason for seeking out the poacher who had done this to her over two weeks ago. "_Hey Storm… How does it feel to be in…? Erm you know… That body…?_" she asked with a deep red blush under her white fur while she tried to coax him, or rather her, into answering her curiosity surrounding whether her newfound discomfort and awkwardness was due to being a pokemon or a girl. Maybe it was a mixture of both of those factors she realized after an awkward silence.

Nova perked her ears up with an embarrassed expression while she listened to Alexandria and whimpered a bit toward the end of the lovely mew's question. Her tail held loosely between her legs while they walked at the back of the group which had set a goal to travel as far as they could into the woods tonight. "_H-Huh?_" she stammered while she glanced over at Alexandria and noticed her blushing faintly. Lowering her ear's in an instant she whimpered quietly trying to think of an answer to break the awkward moment while also not upsetting Alexandria for her causing the accident. "_Well… It's not all that bad, I mean its defiantly a lot different to move around and well its not that bad I guess…_" she began although was rapidly cut short by the annoying young Chikorita hoping in front of herself and Alexandria with a wide teasing expression.

"_Awe… Wittle Storm is starting to like being a girl! I bet she is even starting to like boys…!_" she teased while Flaire, Clover, and Mist all turned slightly in curiosity. Crystal, the Chikorita, lightly tapped Nova on her shoulder with one paw and hopped back a bit when she observed the canine growling faintly. "_Oh come on you don't need to get all angry Storm… Heck! I'll even let you fool around with Mist if you want, just do not do anything I wouldn't do, alright?!_" she teased with a sincere tone of voice. Honestly thinking that she was doing Storm a favor by letting him fool around with the only normal male on the expedition. Besides, she knew she could keep a close eye on Storm so that left minimal chance for Storm to misbehave while in her body. She also figured it would be cruel to not allow 'him' any fun since she was having a blast with an adult's body rather then always being singled out as the child in virtually any social pokemon gathering.

Upon hearing Crystal's last comment, Mist smirked mischievously at Nova and bounced over to the canine while maintaining a short distance to avoid being tackled a second time. "_How does it sound Nova?! You and I, under the moonlight, all alone somewhere… Give Alexandria something to be jealous about eh?!_" he boasted out loud, leaning in a bit closer to whisper the part about Alexandria to avoid the lovely mew from overhearing her comment. His wide grin at the idea of scoring with a cutely like Nova and Alexandria was enough to keep his mood high all night long. After all, one of the main reasons he had come along was to get closer to Alexandria and the other girls since he was the only male they knew for miles. Slyly winking at Crystal for her invitation since he had not entirely caught on she had offered it as a joke to tease Nova.

Widening both eyes in alarm, Nova made a rather disgusted expression and blushed deeply now that she was the center of attention. Unable to believe Crystal was actually encouraging this whole awkward ordeal while Mist clearly did not have a clue. "_I'd rather die then be alone under the moonlight with you Mist… Once was enough for a lifetime… So how about you drop that sick idea right now!_" she replied coldly, her eyes narrowed in shear annoyance and humiliation. The memory of what Spike, Silver, and Dodger had done to her causing her to shudder and shyly hide her tail between her legs like a scared pup. A realization dawned on her a second too late when she noticed the Clover and Crystal staring at her with confusion; despite the absolute expression of rejection on Mist's face while Flaire tried to comfort him softly.

Alexandria had been standing off to the side doing all she could to resist bursting out into shear fits of laughter at Novas expense when she heard Mist begin flirting. Aware she was partially the cause for 'his' misfortune although the way Mist had proposed made it hilarious since she knew exactly how Storm, or rather Nova, was likely feeling by now. Deciding it was the perfect revenge for how Storm had taken advantage of her when they had first met and now 'he' was in the literal hot seat of love. However, when she heard Nova's response she giggled quietly at first, but froze in surprise when she caught the slip-up and widened her eyes. "_What do you mean once was enough…?_" she asked with an uncertainty in her voice as she teleported next to Nova with an expression of concern on her face when the canine turned away shyly.

Crystal and Clover had caught the statement as well and Crystal in particular had a mortified kind of look on her face. The two girls looked at each other briefly mouthing the words before turning to look back at Nova who was beginning to act quite strangely. _"What do you think Storm means…? How could he have been with Mist before…?_" Crystal whispered quietly to the Teddyursa beside her with a confused look on her face. Unable to even imagine what she would do if Storm had actually done anything with Mist while inside HER real body. Her reputation with the other pokemon would be destroyed if news ever got out she had done anything with a renowned playboy among the pokemon girls at the academy. Her mind racing to conclusion after conclusion and ultimately they all signaled the end of her social life as she knew it now.

Clover blinked slightly and shook her head, "_I think she was talking about in general… But how? She has only been in your body half a day and has been with us the entire time…?_" she added while both of the girls turned to stare at Nova who was even ignoring Alexandria by this point in time. Something was up, and neither one of them intended to let the issue go dry while they ran over to Nova and stood on either side of the young puppy. Crystal and Alexandria exchanging worried glances while Clover tried to figure out some way to get the entire story out of the pup. None of them felt Nova would have said something like that on purpose, even if it was a joke, and her odd behavior suggested the complete opposite by now.

Nova gulped when she heard Clover and Crystal whispering about her with her keen canine hearing, although the main source of her embarrassment was either offending Alexandria or getting her in trouble with the other pokemon and trainers. Her small paw softly covered her muzzle while she tried to think of a cover story to reduce the clear suspicion from the three girls hovering over her like detectives. However, a sudden prod in her side, from one of Clover's claws, caused her to whelp in alarm and dart away before she realized the situation or source of pain. "_W-What was that fo…_" she began with tears rapidly welling up in her eyes while Clover stood a half inch from her muzzle with a quite serious expression. "_Spill it Mr… Or we will have to tell everyone what we think happened…!_" Clover taunted with a motherly tone of voice not seriously intending for a second to ruin the real Nova's reputation although Storm did not need to know.

Swallowing heavily, Nova's eyes raced from side to side searching for a way out of the confrontation though when she saw Crystal on her left and Alexandria on her right she knew she was trapped. Slowly backing up, she nearly stumbled into the tree behind her causing her to land on her side. Clover loomed over her while Crystal lunged to tackle Nova to the ground and pinned her against the grass. Alexandria nervously fiddling with her paws around her long white tail, a half foot to the side, while she watched uncertain who to assist as her curiosity got the best of her judgment. "_Alright! Let me go… I'll explain but you guys won't like it…And you have to promise not to hurt me afterwards…_" Nova cried with tears nearly rolling down her cheeks while she watched the three girls look at each other for a half moment, nod, and then look back in her direction awaiting an explanation for her earlier comment about once being enough.

"_Alright… Erm… I umm…_" she began shakily not entirely certain how to put it into words until she felt a sudden pain in her left hind leg from Crystal twisting it to the side in anticipation. "_Erm here goes… After the Heart Swap, and during that obstacle course thing Spike kind of lured me away from everyone else by threatening to hurt Alexandria…_" she explained with a short pause while she gulped and whimpered a bit as the memories of that hour rapidly flooded back and sending her pride into the sewers. "_He challenged me to a battle and after I lost… Him, Silver, and Dodger kind of ganged up on me so I could not move…_" she continued with tears rolling down her face wishing she could stop now although when Crystal pulled her hind leg further to the side she yelped in physical pain. "_He raped me alright!_" she nearly shouted out and soon realized her mistake when Flaire and Mist twitched their ears and ran over to learn more secrets.

"_I'm a male and I was raped… Is that what you all wanted to hear?!_" she cried as she managed to squirm free from Crystal, due to the Chikorita's disbelief, and ran straight into the bush line disappearing from view entirely. Running as fast as she could, she had absolutely zero clue where she was, although she did know that she could not bare to look anybody especially Alexandria or Crystal in the eye now. The group had traveled for nearly three hours before coming to the stop, they were nearly a mile and a half away from the academy perimeter. The sounds of local wildlife filling the cool night air by the time Nova collapsed at the edge of a large crystal clear lake. A tribe of Wooper and Quagsire singing a melodious tune beneath the full moon which bathed the lake in an eerie light while waves crashed against the grassy shore near Nova.

In the woodland clearing, the five pokemon stood blankly staring at each other with an expression of pure disbelief as to what had just occurred. Clover, Flaire, and Alexandria finding it awkward, Mist thinking it was absolutely hilarious despite hiding his laughter, and Crystal looked like she was going to faint. "_My life is over… That slime ball Spike and my body…? Eww how could he?!_" Crystal finally cried out loud which broke the awkward silence. Clover and Flaire instantly running over to the Chikorita in an effort to calm her down while Alexandria sighed quietly and stared in the direction Nova had run nearly ten minutes ago; tempted to chase after her to try and cheer her up she soon realized her presence would likely only make the situation worse since she was the reason for the Heart Swap in the first place. "_Storm did not mean to get involved with Spike like that you guys… She could not do anything and is probably taking this worse then you Crystal… Sure it's your body but how would you feel if it had actually happened to you…?_" she said with a low tone of voice. Surprised she was defending Storm after all he had done to her although if was not for her none of this would have happened in the first place and everyone would still be cheerful.

Flaire blinked in confusion while she listened to Alexandria, "_Why are you defending her…?_" she asked with a faint pause, "_Did he not force you into a relationship with him using an underhanded trick…?_" she reminded. The truth in Alexandria's words striking a cord with all of the girls who knew how they would all be reacting by now if it had happened to them first hand and they had been powerless to resist. Mist on the other hand still not entirely comprehending the gravity of the situation, although even he could figure out how humiliating it must have been raped in a girl's body and be pressed to explain to a bunch of other girls all of which were rather cute. "_I'm going to look for her… These woods could be dangerous for a poochyena her age, even if she is more skilled then her age suggests…You guys can come if you want, or wait here until we get back…_" Alexandria added quietly before making her way into the bush line and rapidly learning how difficult it might be to find Nova given the dense foliage and absence of a path.

A noctowl off in the distance swooped off his perch to capture a small pikachu within his talons and carried the rodent up to the height of the woodland canopy. The sound of the terrified low squeak and cries rapidly being silenced forever echoing throughout the area sending a chill down Alexandria's spine. Aware that a mew likely was high enough on the food chain to not be afraid, although she had her doubts about a small poochyena puppy all alone and crying. The faint traces of motion in the woods providing a mild ability for tracking, although in the dim moonlight even Alexandria knew it was going to be a slow process. All of the remaining group members pausing for a long moment to stare at each other and then the ground realizing how selfish they had been in pressing Nova to explain. Chasing after their mew friend, the band of five was reunited a few yards from the clearing, and began working together in search of Nova to apologize.


End file.
